RE: How stupid can you get?
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: Okay. I'm giving this story another try...can't think of a good summary for it. So please R&R. Chapter 28 is UP!
1. The pointless meeting

Resident Evil- How Stupid can you get?

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend of mine, Tangora. As well as to wertzy, Evil Fang, brokenkey, Sweetboxer, and SPG inc. You guys rock!

Chapter One- The pointless Meeting

As the day slowly went on Captain Albert Wesker continued to stare at the ceiling as he counted the many dots. Why you might be asking? The truth is, we don't know nor do we want to know. The point is he's being doing this all day, without any luck. The only other person in the S.T.A.R.S. Office was Brad Victors, but no one wants to hear what he's up to. I mean you only hear his winy voice through out the game. But we'll be nice and tell you that he's talking to himself while he reads a book.

"One of these day's you'll pay dearly, oh yes you will!" He then starts to laugh manically.

Now if you look closely at the book in his hands the title is: _How to kill a Redfield By Sara A. Wesker. _Now normally someone with brains would wonder if Brad was on something but when we find one...we'll tell you. Cause at that moment Chris Redfield shows up causing Brad to stop laughing and eye him.

"What is wrong with you! Stop looking at ME!" Yeah that's right; he's an arrogant little bastard who thinks he's good with the ladies but not so bright. I mean it took him two years to figure out what a gun was.

Anyways, with that little outburst Brad goes back to reading the book which he continues to tell people is a self-help book, which I personally believe they all need. But then again it might not help them, so just as Chris finds his seat Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Joseph Forest walk in. Now, this pointless meeting can get started. That is if Wesker comes back to the real world, but this doesn't happen until...

"Ready okay! Wesker, Wesker can't you see! We need to find some weed!" (A/N: I've never cheered in my life, so please forgive me) Right after Jill's out cry, she believe's she's a cheerleader, Wesker finally snaps out of it.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" After a few minutes he turns around and looks at his team. "So you're all here, let's get this meeting started."

Okay I won't bore you on what the man said...why? Cause he goes on for like two hours talking about the variouos plans on how to survive in the mall. Not that this would help them when they get to their destination.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?" Barry yells all of a sudden.

Joseph looks over at him slightly annoyed, "Barry for the last time, you do not hear a voice from this place called 'Canada' !"

Yep, that's right. Barry truly believes he can hear me. Even though I'm not really saying this...only typing it down, this is really weird. Moving on, even though the meeting continues to go off topic and Chris tires to get a date with Jill, who will just leave him in the end for Carlos Oliveira. Barry ignores Joseph and looks around the room tying to see if he can spot me, Joseph seems to be the only normal person in this room till...

"Friday night and the lights are lowww. Looking for a place to gooo." Now if you didn't get it, he thinks he's on a stage preparing for a musical. It's called; Two dummies go so high.

Before anyone can say anything to this the radio in the back goes off. _"Can anyone here me?" _The voice belongs to Enrico Marine.

"No, it's just Barry's imaginary author trying to make us look stupid." Everyone then looks at Chris wondering what in god's name is he talking about.

_"Funny Redfield...anyways, we'd like to order a large pizza with extra cheese..."_

Soon you can hear someone getting their head smacked then Rebecca's voice over the radio. _"You stay awya from the radio! We need help! We're going down, so I'm wasting time telling you this as there is no point to this part!" _The line goes dead. Thank god.

Doing an overly dramatic jump Wesker addresses the team. "We have to save them or I won't be in the next chapter!" He then runs out of the room leaving the team behind more cluesless, if that's possible.

Just as Wesker finally makes it to the helicopter he finds his team there and ready. Why? Cause I said so, that and I can't think of a good way to show just how stupid they really are.

"Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming for ya!" Tha was the last thing Wesker said before they took off to find the now missing Bravo team.

* * *

Okay I stopping there, why? My lovely sugar high is gone. (Looks sad) Oh well. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this Later!


	2. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I would like to give a BIG shout out to Anthony Alves. You truly are an amazing person, thank you for you're support.

Chapter 2- Are we there yet?

Alrighty from the titel of the chapter you should have an idea of where this is all going, but if you don't here it is. It was only fourteen minutes into the trip and they weren't even out of the city when Chris turns to Wesker and says.

"Hey, Wesker?"

"What is it, Redfield?"

A few seconds pass before Chris simply replies with, "Are we there yet?"

Now if you look closely you can see Wesker's left eye twitch a bit. "Not yet. You'll know when that author thingy wants you to know." With that said no one speaks afraid of this author thing Wesker speaks of.

Which they more or less should, I can cause them a large amount of pain to say the least. Now to tell you what the rest are doing in the lovely Alpha helicopter. Joseph is sitting in the far right singing something along the lines of: "You see me walking down the street, you know you're gonna freak, cause I'm the one that stink. You think you're pretty tough but you don't got enough of that thing called love" (A/N: I just made that up right on the spot) Now moving away from the idiot to see what Jill is up to.

But the odd thing about her is that she's acting like a real member of the human race. This to me is something close to a mira---.

"Two, four, six, eight! Who's the author we all hate?" As she says this her hands move from right to left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone look over at Barry who looks scared beyond the normal range of a person.

Alright, now you know what Jill is up to, let's move on to the paranoid freak also known as Barry Burton. But you can guess what he's doing. Yep, that's right; he's once again looking for me. Though I highly doubt it that I'm hiding inside the frigging bullet in his hand! Anyways, after the time it took me to tell you this Chris has asked Wesker that one question a grand total of: 129 times!

Now as Brad flies the helicopter this is what's going throgh that tiny mind of his, _"Just you wait, for I will be the only one tonight that will have the last laugh Chris Redfield." _He then starts to laugh evilly, which in turn causes everyone to look at him and finally question if he's stable or not.

Now, for the next ten minutes they stay quiet. Lost in that empty space that once had their brains, but it became useless to them so it just disappeared one day and never returned. But enough about them let's see what the Bravo team is up to.

Bravo Crash site

The forest ground was quiet, too quiet if you ask me. In fact I don't see anyone out here, which means the Bravo team, is still in the frigging helicopter! Going inside it we see them hudding in the middle looking, well, scared. About thirty minutes go by and they still remain there, unwilling to go out into the unknown. That is until as if by magic they get thrown out. After recovering from the shock they run back in only to have it happen again.

One hour later and 396 trips in and out of the helicopter later, they finally get the idea that it's best to stay out. But like the idiots they are they try once mor to get back in.

_"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?"_

They all look around to see where this sound is coming from. But not one of them bothers to check their radios. "Where the hell did that come from?" Enrico's voice squeaks as he jerks back and forth.

_"Your radio, idiot!"_

He then looks down at it with a scared look but picks it up, "Are you my conscious?"

_"HELL NO! Why would you think that?"_

Before Enrico could respond the radio is taken out of his hands. Looking ove we see Richard Aiken. "Alright, who are you and do you have our pizza?"

_"Who I am is not important...and for god sakes no...It's ummm...It's in the mansion to your right."_

They all look to their right and see the Spence Estate. But before they can do anything about three dogs come out of nowhere. Not thinking that these dog might hurt them, the team walks over to them. Well not all casue Kevin Dooley, the only member of the Bravo team not mentioned in RE 0, stays in the helicopter listening to some music and eating pizza.

"Oh look at the cute doggy." Kenneth Sullivan moves his hand out towards it only to have it get bitten off. "Look! It likes me!" He then lets out a sigh in content.

"You moron! RUN!" Rebecca Chambers yells over her shoulder as she, Richard, Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer,and Enrico Marini run to the 'safety' of the mansion.

"But Iwanna play with the doggies!" Turning away from them he starts to run after the team.

Once inside the mansion they don't notice that their clueless leader isn't with them. Where he is becomes a mystery that I couldn't care about. We'll see him soon. Turning to address the team Rebecca says, "We should split up, waste ammo, get lost, and a few of you get killed."

With bright smiles on their faces they turn and head off in any direction they want to get killed more or less. While their doing that let's see what Enrico is up to.

Where ever the hell he is

About ten minutes of running he finally stops only to start laughing and in my opinion his is much worse then Brad's laugh.

"Stupid people think I'm dumb," He then looks around. "Now to find this author person Barry talks about."

With that said he heads off in the direction he believes I'm in, which isn't correct. Cause I'm not even there! I'm in that nice room with the extra clothing. Relatively safe from the idiots that are running around the place, no I'm not talking about the zombies.

"Here author, author, author, author. I've got a nice treat for you." He says this in a slightly creepy voice.

_"Okay listen up, you idiot! I'm not coming out! Not even for a frigging dog treat! Why? Cause I'm not a DOG!"_

"Aww, come on. Its beef flavoured."

_"NO!"_

"Come on.You know you want it."

Okay, this might go on for sometime, so let's see what the Alpha team is up to. Who knows they might have landed.

Alpha Helicopter

What the! Their still in the frigging air! Oh, I see the problem. Brad's still laughing and therefore he won't land. So I'll use my mighty power and make them land.

"Hey look we're on the ground." Chris says with a dorky smile.

Not saying anything they head for the Bravo's helicopter, which is very odd seeing as how they really don't know where it is. But every now and then they get lucky.

"Alright everyone. Go off and look for clues that aren't there and I'll just stand here looking cool."

Not bothering to question his command the team does what they were told to do. Now walking in waist high grass the team sweeps around, looking for these clues. But normally one looks at the ground when trying to find clues but their not that smart enough to do that. Walking off Joseph who has the second best gun out of all of them wonders off. Seconds go by and he hears some rustling behind him. Not thinking that it would be a good idea to maybe run he stands there, soon four dogs pounce on him and he begins to laugh.

"Hehe, such cute mutant doggies." That is the last thing he says as he slowly gets eaten by the cute mutant doggies.

Lookig over we see Jill staring at the gruesome sight not really doing anything as her team-mate dies. Soon after eating Joseph the dogs seem to want more idiot and start to run after Jill who just falls on her ass.

With a sad look on her face she simply says, "Now I'll never know who Luck Skywalker really is." Closing her eyes she doesn't want to see the dog jump at her.

* * *

Okay I stopping here cause I'm out of sugar and Enrico's bugging me. So please leave areview and tell me what you thought of this chapter thanks! 


	3. Aww, look at the cute zombie

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I would like to say thanks to Nonliving-Nightmare, Anthony, Burningbridges, and deaddumpster for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoy reading this...

Chapter 3- Aww, look at the cute zombie...

Alright, we last left the Bravo team wondering around very cluesless and very lost. So we'll check on Richard first.

"Such a nice house," He looks down the hallway then to the door on his right. "Wonder what's on the other side?"

With that decision set, he heads off, not thinking that there might be something waiting for him on the other side. Which there more or less is. But for some odd reason they'll only attack the main character in the game. Anyways, as he walks on he passes three zombies...playing poker! For the next few minutes Richard wonders what's going on.

"That's just wrong." He then starts to back up only to go the wrong way.

Man the only smart person here and he's about to die. Maybe the others will find that thing called their brains and use them. But I highly doubt that, they might not know what to do with it...but you never know. Soon Richard finds himself in an attic, looking around he finds a single box of shotgun shells.

"Great, like this is going to last me till the end!" Now I bet your wondering who he's yelling at. "No they don't! They know I'm yelling at you! And I'm going to find you and beat you for putting me in here with these idiots!" With that said he heads for the door.

But for some reason he stops when he hears a nose from behind him. Standing perfectly still he waits for the creature to show itself. Soon he gets the feeling that there's something behind him, turning around his face goes white.

"I hate you..." He gets bitten the moment he's about to say the author's real name.

Taking out his shotgun he sends two shells into its head and runs for the door. And just like before the zombies ignore him, still playing poker. Going through the second door he finds it, well, hard to walk so he just gives up and sits there waiting for someone to find him. So while he's doing that let's see what Kenneth Sullivan is up to.

Mansion's West Wing

Alright, looking down the slightly dark hallway, you can smell the stench of death and for some odd reason I don't see Kenneth. Where in good monkeys is he? I mean the zombie is waiting for him to show up, show us just how terrible police training is, and die a horrible death. Going back into the dinning room we find him staring at the crest over the fire place.

"Aww, shinny thing." He says almost in some kind of trance. "Must touch it!" He reaches out to touch it but somehow ends up dropping his very uselesscombat knife, landing on his foot.

As oddas his knife falling down by itself he doesn'tdo anything about it as he puts his right hand on the crest. Seconds later he turns andheads for the door, finally.Once going throughthe door he heads to his right trying tolook like he knows what he's doing, which he doesn't. But you got to give him some credit; I mean he has his gun out. Soon the door ahead of him bursts open and a zombie walks out and slowly makes its way over to him.

Instead of screaming, going insane, shooting it, he does this: "Aww, look at the cute zombie."

At that moment the zombie stops and if you look very closely you can see it...BLUSH! What the? That is so wrong! Now becoming freaked out Kenneth starts to back up which hurts the zombies feelings, causing it to charge at him. Now we get to see his amazing shooting skills! Taking aim he pulls the trigger and somehow misses while its three feet away from him! To make the situation more embarrassing he keeps on firing. Each shoot missing it by several feet. As he enters a sitting room he somehow manages to trip on his own feet. Not bothering to get up the zombie jumps on him.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Are the last words to come out of his mouth as the zombies teeth dig into his neck.

Alright, moving on before we all become sick on our computers and our parents become mad at us, which mine are cause computers are not for throwing out the window. But anyways, on to Forest Spayer!

Mansion's East Wing

Okay now that the feeling to be sick is slowly passing we see Forest walking out onto a terriace, a very nice one, if it wasn't covered in bird crap. But who's complaining, as we'll move on. As he makes his way the faint sound of wings flapping can be heard, but for some reason I'm the only one that hears it cause Forest keeps on walking.

"I'M WALKING CAUSE I DON'T CARE!"He yells out all of a sudden. After yelling out he causes the nice, sweet, harmless crows to wake up.

"HARMLESS!" Forest yells as he tries to get them away from him, but he doesn't have much luck. "WILL YOU PLEASEE DO SOMETHING!" Looking around despretly he takes one of the plants closest to him and starts to hit himself.

_"Like that's gonna help."_

Looking both frustrated and holy...hehe...holy...he goes to say something when a crow flies into his mouth. Now looking scared, he just stands there as the bird makes its way deeper inside of him. While this happens let's move onto Edward Dewey.

Somewhere in the Mansion

Man, I've lost him. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But for some reason it might be a bad thing seeing as how they all want to find me and most likely beat me up for putting them in the house. Oh...I think I found him. Looking at the very small monitors we see him walking outside, which makes you wonder. Why isn't he being attacked by the zombie dogs that are most likely somewhere out there? It just doesn't make sense, but then again nothing makes sense any more. Oh well. Now if you listen closely to him you can hear him say something along the lines of: "Oh, here in the forest the mighty forest I walk into a tree, someone tells me that I'm insane I don't really care." Don't ask why he's saying this, cause I don't know.

* * *

Alright I'm going to stop here cause my sugar intake is low and my hands hurt. So...please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, later! 


	4. AHH! Evil zombie writer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Evil Fang. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4- AHH! Evil zombie writer!

Alright, we last left the Alpha team hanging on the edge of death...well Jill maybe. Anyways, we see Jill sitting on her ass as this cute, fluffy, harmless dog jumps at her. Not bothering to make an attempt to get her gun out, she just watches. But good thing Chris is near by to kill it, or just knock it down and then help Jill to her feet. Soon there's a reselling coming from some invisible bushes, they look at each other, and then they run.

Now over to Wesker who is just standing there looking cool, as he should be according to Anthony1989, anyways, as he stands there you see him holding a little black book titled: '10 Easy steps to betraying your friends and co-workers. By Brad Victors.' But if you look closely at the book we see that Wesker is still on the first page! Now you might be wondering what's so wrong about that. I'll tell you what's wrong with it...he's been on that same page now for 30 MINUTES! Soon he looks up.

"I'd be quiet if I were you." He says calmly.

_"And why's that?" _

He smirks, "Cause I know your real and where you are." Silence... "That's what I thought."

Seconds later two idiots run by him screaming like their life depended on it, which it more or less does. Anyways, looking pretty much like a frigging robot Wesker calmly walks after them. I bet your wondering what happen to the dogs. Well soon about 5 dogs run past Wesker and go after the two idiots, which are Chris and Jill.

Meanwhile back at the Alpha helicopter, Brad who is unaware of the events that are happening around him, he moves back and forth as he listens to Elvis Presley's A little less Conversation while eating some Burger King. As the minutes go by we wonder where Chris and Jill are cause normally when being chased by man eating dogs, one would want to get way from them as soon as possible...so where are they?

Half way to the helicopter

Franticly running away from the dogs Chris suddenly stops and looks at something. Jill who is right behind him doesn't see this and hits him. Both let out a sound in pain once they hit the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?" Jill yells at him.

Acting the idiot he truly is he points to a tree. "Hehe, there's an evil mouse in there."

Jill looks at him as if he's lost his mind, which I'd like to tell everyone, he never had one to lose so no big lost there. Anyways, before Jill could open her mouth the sound of a very disturbing squeak is heard. Both Jill and Chris look over and...

" NO WAY!" Chris says as his eyes light up at the sight of the small creature.

Jill on the other hand screams like a little girl as she gets up and runs like the wind. Why? Well you would run too if you saw a small army of zombie mice looking at you oddly.

"Hehe, time to eat!" The little mouse leader says as they slowly advance on Chris.

Now it's Chris' turn to scream and run like a little girl.

Back at the helicopter

After hearing two girlish screams Brad quickly starts the engines and gets ready to take off. Now if you listen closely you might here:

"Pathetic fools think I'll let them come aboard! Not if I can help it!" He then starts to laugh manically as the helicopter slowly lifts off the ground.

Moments later Chris and Jill arrive just in time to see the helicopter, for some odd reason flies over them in the direction they're heading in. Anyways, for reasons unknown Chris comes to a stop and turns around. Now as the dog jumps at him, Chris looks at it and raises his left arm...that's right his arm. Not his gun, his arm. Just as the dog is about two feet away from him a gun shoot goes off, knocking it to the ground. Looking over we see Wesker standing there in a classic shooters position.

"This way." He says calmly as he turns and runs for the mansion that just happens to be right next to them.

Now it's time for they're overly dramatic run! Now if you look closely you won't see Barry Burton anywhere. So for those who've played Chris' scenario, I'll tell you what happened to him.

The mystery of Barry Burton

Walking every so slowly through a dark hall Barry Burton closes in on his pray. Drawing nearer, soon he takes out his gun and opens a door only to have someone scream like a little girl.

"AHH! MY EARS!" Barry yells as he drops his gun.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on people who control your fate." Now if you look over you'll see...me.

Yep that's right, Barry finally caught me, oh well. It's not like I'll get into trouble that'll get me killed or close to it.

Several minutes later...

"I hate you Barry Burton." I tell him as four dogs corner us in that 'L' shape hallway.

Okay while the dogs close in on us lets see what...Richard is up too!

East Wing- First Floor

After waiting for sometime, Richard decides to go and get the help himself. As he walks along he passes a zombie that's huddled in the corner rocking back and forth. Not bothering to feel disturbed about it he presses on. As he moves further the sound of two very girlish screams can be heard heading his way, now becoming scared Richard looks around for somewhere to hide. Spotting the door next to him he runs for it.

Looking around at this very empty, yet very nice little room he goes through the second door to find himself in a sitting room, amazingly free of blood and undead.

"This is nice." Richard says just as the door behind him bursts open and Barry and I run in.

"YOU!"

"Oh boy."

With a sigh Richard just stands there. While Barry on the other hand just walks over to the back of the room. "Okay...between the two of us is there a way out of this that won't get us killed?" Richard finally says.

I think about it, "Well...we could break down the gate that leads to the 'secret' labs and get the hell out of here, but..."

"But what?" He starts to look around.

I shrug, "Nothing not really important seeing as how I'm the master of this story." With that said both Richard and I head out the door.

"Aww look at the pretty gun." Barry says as he slowly moves his hand towards the shotgun mounted on the wall.

With a sigh in content Barry picks up the shotgun and...Hugs it. Now we all know what happens next...so well just go to the others.

Mansion's Main Hall

Okay, after that nice run thought the woods they end up here, in this nightmare. Now as they slowly look around they start to wonder what this place is.

"What is this place?" Chris asks no one in particular.

Now, looking at Jill we wait...for you to do something other then show Wesker her ass. Anyways, as time goes on she does pretty much nothing...

"Ready OKAY! Everybody, everywhere, we're all going to, die tonight!" (A/N: Dumb I know...but I can't think of anything better to put, sorry.) Jill says as she claps her hands.

Acting as if Jill had said nothing both Chris and Wesker walk over to the stairs and sit down. But they suddenly jump to their feet trying to look like real men.

"What was that?" Jill asks as they for unknown reasons hear a gun shoot, which is weird cause no one's alive over there!

Wesker, being the fearless leader as well as the one that doesn't want to do anything turns to Chris, "Chris go and check it out just so I can run off with Jill and throw her in some cell, which is very pointless, and causes you to do more work then necessary."

"Okay." Chris says with a dorky smile as he heads to the dinning room.

Once Chris is out of sight Wesker turns to Jill who is just standing there, "You, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Jill says as she boldly follows Wesker.

"Well, we're going to go to a lab which we can't really gain access to but for some reason we can, I'm gonna put you in a cell, and I'm going to disappear and randomly appear just to piss everyone off. Why cause I'm that cool and they can't handle it." Wesker tells her as they head for the underground labs.

The Dinning Room

After leaving Jill with Wesker, Chris bravely enters the dinning room armed with only a combat knife. But yet we see the gun on his hip holster yet he doesn't use it. Slowly walking down the side of the table he passes a type writer with an ink ribbon. Ignoring this he presses on, now half way there he stops and looks out side, why? I don't know, I think he sees something.

"Why hello there handsome." Now if we all turn and look at what Chris is looking at, we see...his reflection.

After that odd moment Chris continues on. Finally getting to the fire place Chris spots the blood and bends down to get a better look at it. Several minutes go by and he's still looking at it, getting up the heads to the door to his right. Heading through we get to see just how brave he really is.

Walking through the same hallway that Kenneth went through and died in Chris walks down to his left. Soon he comes upon the gruesome sight of Kenneth's death. Watching this with a blank look the zombie slowly looks up from its meal and turns to Chris. Now the fun part! Chris just looks at it for a few seconds before...

"AHHH! EVIL ZOMBIE WRITER!" He yells and then runs for the door screaming like a little girl.

Moving faster then Wesker could when he gets his 'powers' Chris makes it back to the main hallway to find it empty. Now acting calm he looks around as he walks in a straight line.

"Jill? Wesker?" He says just as he comes to a stop surprisingly right in front of Jill's gun.

Anyways, he looks down and picks it up. "Time to die evil zombie writer."

As he walks back to the dinning room Chris starts to laugh manically.

Okay, sorry 'bout the late update. Hope you like this chapter; I'll try not to make you wait that long next time. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Chow!


	5. Evil Talking Zombie Mice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you to Evil Fang, Anthony1989, Nonliving-Nightmare, and Auron The Brave for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't have an accident while reading it. Hehe.

Chapter 5- EVIL TALKING ZOMBIE MICE!

Alright, we last left Rebecca somewhere in the house, but I'm not sure where. As we look for her we hear several strong swear words coming from the hallway to the medical room. Looking around the corner we see Rebecca with two zombies at her feet and her with a very wide smile.

"That'll teach you for touching my hair!" Now if you look closely at the zombies you can see that they're well, decapitated.

Soon that smile of Rebecca's fades at the sight of another zombie. With a short and extremely high pitch scream she runs into the medical room. Looking back at the zombie you can sort of see the confusion written over its very rotting face. Once inside the room does the REAL panic start. Why? Cause it seems that she left her gun out in the hallway and is now in a frantic search for a weapon.

Several minutes go by and she has yet to find one. "HEY! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS!" She yells and moments later she somehow knocks herself out.

Now before we move onto someone else we look in the trunk that just happens to be in the room with her and what do you know! There's a large supply of weapons and ammo! Okay, off to see what Enrico is doing.

Underground tunnels

WOW! I'm super surprised that he's lived this long! Now as he walks through the tunnels you can hear him say this:

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and it goes like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and it goes like this."

As Enrico sings this rather annoying song, somewhere deep down or just in an invisible cages several Hunters hear him. One of them turns to the others.

"Hey Bob, there's an idiot wondering our tunnels!" He says as he shacks his arms in the air.

"Really! I thought I was losing my mind!" Bob says as the other Hunters start jumping up and down chanting 'FOOD'. While this is going on lets see what Wesker and Jill are up too.

Water fountain Entrance

For several minutes Wesker and Jill look at the fountain with a dumbfounded look and then at the medallions in their hand. Several more minutes go by and they soon look at each other.

"So what are we suppose to do with these things?" Jill asks Wesker as she holds up the wolf medallion.

Not paying any attention to a word Jill just said Wesker hands Jill the eagle medallion. "Put those in the nice holes in the statues while I just stand here and watch you do all the hard work."

After he says this he leans against the wall and waits for Jill to start working. Setting off Jill comes to the first statue that just happens to be of two wolves and right under they're front paws is a hole the size of the medallion in her hand. Now she must use all her brain power to figure out which one it is. Left or right.

"Hmm, left or right?" She says to herself and after several minutes she finally chooses left.

Placing the medallion in the hole she heads for the last one to do the same. Moments later she skips happily over to Wesker who just looks up at her.

"You did it wrong." Wesker states calmly.

"What do you mean I did it wrong?" Jill asks in a child like voice.

Now feeling frustrated Wesker says, "If you did it correctly we'd be in the labs and not here."

Several seconds go by before Jill suddenly breaks down in tears. Now looking both confused and scared Wesker tries to think of some way to make her stop crying. While he does that lets take a nice trip back in time.

30 minutes ago...

Alright, so Barry caught me and he doesn't have a clue as to what to do next. He never really had much of a plan other then to find me. After spending several seconds in silence we head out into the art gallery, which isn't far. Soon Barry turns to me.

"So, what next?" He asks as he checks his gun for damage.

I think for a few seconds before saying, "Well that way leads to the back--"

Before another word could be said Barry grabs me by the arm and heads for the door. So as Barry drags me behind him we pass the window's where the zombie dogs come through. Soon Barry looks over at me.

"Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Barry says just as we get to the middle of the hallway.

Before I could open my mouth the sound of glass breaking could be heard. Both Barry and I turn and see two dogs coming at us from both sides. I then turn to Barry and simply say.

"I hate you Barry Burton." I glare at him as the dogs close in on us.

As they close in Barry boldly steps in front of me and raises his gun at them. I look at him in disbelief as he gives me one of those 'What?' looks.

"POINT THE FRIGGING BARREL AT THEM! NOT YOURSELF!" After yelling this at him Barry turns a bright red and laughs nervously.

Now before anything could be done all four of the dogs jump at us causing both Barry and I to scream like little girls and run for the door. Once through the doors we don't stop and just as we get to the double doors it bursts open and a zombie walks through. Screaming once again we head for the door behind us and then the second door.

Soon now you know what happened. Back to the present time with Richard and myself.

Too stupid for a name

As we walk through the small room or whatever it is we suddenly stop. Both looking at each other we then turn back to the door we just exited from only to find it locked. Moving quickly we find that the other one is locked as well.

"What now!" Richard says as he starts to walk back and forth.

Thinking fast I try to come up with an idea. "Well if my memory is correct...the ceiling is going to come down and kill us."

"WHAT?"

"Well, Barry is originally supposed to come to the rescue but he's in that room about to be trapped and I highly doubt that Chris will save us." I say as I look up waiting for the ceiling to start it's slow decent down.

A few seconds later the ceiling starts to come down, ever so slowly causing both of us to start panicking. Okay while this is happening lets see what Chris is up too.

Sitting Room

After killing the zombie Chris does a victory dance which reminds us of Richard Simians. Why? Cause it's that shitty. Anyways, after his dance he heads for the door and walks down the hallway feeling proud of himself. But it's short lived once he enters the stair well and screams due to the sound of a bird cry. As he screams he runs up the stairs and through the door.

"I sure showed them." He says as he walks to his right and sees a zombie looking at itself in the mirror.

Ignoring it and walking past it Chris comes up to a full length mirror with a single clip of ammo. Picking it up Chris mouths the word 'cool' as he pockets it. Turning around he sees the arrow. As he looks at it for several minutes he finally picks it up and heads out the only door he can. But suddenly he stops at the sight of a zombie.

"If the 7-11 is open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, why are there locks on the doors?" It asks Chris.

Now feeling confused Chris just looks at the zombie unsure of what to say or do. I mean what kind of question is that? He soon opens his mouth but then closes it. For several minutes the two just stand there pondering over this question.

Water Tank

As we look around we see Edward Dewey wondering around the inner part of the room, why? Well it might have to do with the three small sharks and the very large one swimming around. Anyways, as he walks around you can hear him talk to himself.

"How in good monkey's name did I get here?" He says just as one of the sharks swims past him.

For some unknown reason it stops and looks at him. "Well it might be the fact that you where just wondering around outside or we need some entertainment." With a shrug Edward continues on his way as does the shark.

Okay I hope you like this chapter...please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Ciao! And thanks Auron The Brave for that correction.


	6. Singing, Dancing Zombie Queens

Evil talking Mice: Disclaimer- She owns nothing but us. I would like to say thanks to Anthony1989, Nonliving-Nightmare, Evil Fang, and Auron The Brave for your reviews.

Chapter 6- Singing, Dancing Zombie Queens

Alright, I know the last title didn't have anything to do with the chapter but this one does, how? Well you're just gonna have to find out. Anyways, going over to Wesker who has yet to calm Jill down and yet somehow made it worse. Now feeling confused, annoyed, and scared of her Wesker runs over to the statues and quickly switches the medallions while Jill is blinded by tears. Several seconds later the fountain starts to slowly drain. Wesker then runs over to Jill.

"Hey! What do you know! It turns out I was wrong Jill, you did it right!" He says in a fake cheery voice.

Looking up at him Jill says, "Really?"

With a fake smile he nods his head. Jill then let's out a girlish sound as she turns and skips to the stair case leaving Wesker behind wondering what had just happened. Once they reach the bottom does it become a nightmare for Wesker. For some reason the elevator, isn't working.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Wesker yells as he starts to hit the machine.

Jill now becoming frightened backs up, but doesn't go far, and watches as Wesker soon starts to kick it. Okay while this is happening, not that it'll get any interesting we'll see what Enrico is doing.

Underground Tunnels- STILL!

Looking around we don't see Enrico anywhere, wonder if the Hunters got him. But then you see them walking ever so slowly back to their cages, crying. Anyways, moving on we continue to look around and suddenly notice that elevator thing isn't there! Then that means...Enrico is in the part with Lisa Trevor. Going down to the lower part with some difficulty we hear someone screaming. Heading through the door, down the annoying little narrow hallway we come to the round hallway. But just as we get there this blur passes.

Looking around the corner we see nothing until we look behind us and see Enrico running towards us. Now if you look closely at his face you can tell just how scared he is.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" He yells as he runs around for another time and if you look on his back you can see a baby spider.

Minutes later he walks back over looking better only he now has a look of pain. Walking over to that door you have to use the broken flamethrower to open we see a little green spot on his back. It looks like he crushed a mini goblin. Anyways, as he walks through the door we come upon a room. With wide eyes we see that the entire walls are covered in posters of...Wesker. Something doesn't seem right about this.

"Why does he get all the fans and I get mocked?" Enrico asks to the little frog that just happens to be there.

While the frog and Enrico talk we'll check in on Rebecca.

Medical Room

In the time it took me to tell you what the others are doing Rebecca has yet to join the land of the living. She seems to be dreaming of something and she's talking in her sleep.

"Stupid guy thinks it's funny to make fun of me." She soon takes a book and slams it on the floor. "That'll teach you to mess with me Nonliving-Nightmare."

Soon she breaks into a fit of laughter. Looking around the room we see that a bottle is broken and if you look closely at it, it says: Diuqil Diputs. (A/N: No I'm not making up a new language here, just look at the words and spell them the other way.) Several minutes go by and she has yet to stop. Now she's ranting about how she's gonna fry him up. While she does that let's see what Chris is doing.

Main Hallway

Now as Chris walks through the main hallway he doesn't seem to notice that he's being followed. No not by the zombie that asked that unusual question, but...yes you got it. Zombie mice! Even though there are only about 8 of them they're following him where ever he goes. When he turns around they run in the direction he's turning so that they won't be seen.

"Weird, I feel as though something's following me, but nothing's there." Shrugging it off he continues on his way.

As he heads towards the door that leads to the grave yard he hears this music, 'Don't Push Me- by Sweetbox'. Opening the door slowly he enters the unknown. Only taking a few steps he freezes at the sight of about 4-7 zombies singing and dancing to this song.

"I'm a love 'em and leave 'em. Touch and tease 'em kinda girl. I'm the perfect type. For one wild night." One of them sings and then steps back.

After the first steps back another zombie takes its place singing, "Yeah, I suffocate quick. Does that make me a bitch? I don't really care, no."

Continuing this, the third zombie slides in and sings, "Well your roses were sweet. Really swept me off my feet. But I start to choke. When you say let's elope."

"Yeah, I suffocate quick. Does that make me a bitch? I don't really care, no, no, no…" Yep you guess it, the forth zombie.

Now all four of them group together and sing this, "Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far. Don't cage me in, don't tie me down. Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far. Don't cage me in, don't tie me down."

As they sing this Chris himself starts to dance, which is better then his victory dance. While this rather disturbing scene happens lets see what someone else is doing. Maybe Richard.

Too stupid for a name

For several minutes Richard and I sit on the floor and bounce a ball against the wall. Why? Well the dang ceiling is moving an inch per second. As for the ball...how knows where it came from.

"How long has it been?" Richard says as he sounds bored beyond belief.

I look at my watch, "It's been...ten minutes."

Yet again we find ourselves in silence as we bounce the stupid ball. Looking up both Richard and I notice that the ceiling dropped about a foot in the last 30 seconds. Trying to get up we once again start hitting the door in a stupid attempt to get it to open.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I yell as I hit the door with my shoulder.

Now kicking the door Richard looks up once more to see that the ceiling is now coming down at a fast pace. Soon I join him in kicking the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR MIGHTY POWERS TO GET US OUT OF HERE?" Richard yells as he kicks the door again.

I look over at him. "I've been trying every since we got into this mess!"

Within that time the ceiling went down about three more feet. Once again Panic mode is turned on!

Outside the Too stupid for a name room

Several little zombie mice have gathered around to enjoy this. Now if you look closely you can see one of them handing a small bowl of popcorn to the mouse beside him.

"Hehe, stupid people!" One of them says in a very disturbing voice.

Well, there's not much to tell you.

I hope you liked this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Ciao!


	7. 1 Annoyed Wesker, 2 pissed

Evil Talking Zombie Mouse: Disclaimer- She will never own anything but us! Thank you to Nonliving-Nightmare and Evil Fang for your reviews.

Chapter 7-

1 Annoyed Wesker, 2 pissed Authors, and several Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Oh my!

Ya, I know long chapter name. But come on it says it all...right? Anyways, we last left Enrico doing pretty much nothing but talking to a frog. And no it's not a zombie frog either. After this very interesting conversation, which was only one way, he continues on his way. After climbing a ladder he looks around wondering which way he should go. Going to his left he finds himself at a dead end.

"AHH!" He yells as he sees...

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Now if you look over you see a guy about 6'1 in his mid 20's, spiky strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and an annoyed look on his face.

Enrico looks at him with a shocked expression. "Nothing...who are you?"

"Am the devil." He says as he walks past Enrico.

Now looking scared Enrico slowly follows behind him as he walks down the other way that'll lead them to the Lisa's Cabin. Not bothering to question him further Enrico just decides that it's best just to follow in silence. Once they reach the top Enrico suddenly turns and closes the trap door startling the unknown guy.

Turning around with the grace of a wounded Hunter he looks at him, "Is there something wrong with you're brain?"

"Not that I know of." He then smiles like a dork.

"If I tell you my name will you act smart?" He waits for Enrico to nod his head. "My names Derec." With that said he heads for the door.

While Enrico stands there looking dumbfounded we'll check on someone else. Like Rebecca.

Medical Room

As sad as this might be, she's still in the dang medical room, out cold. And it seems on one got the joke on the name on the bottle. It was "Liquid Stupid". Anyways, several minutes go by and she finally wakes up. Looking around she seems to be looking for someone. Chris maybe? A brain? The author that thought that she looks like the kind of person that would knock herself out?

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She says as she looks at a chair.

_"Ya, like the chair is talking to you. Anyways, I ask questions, cause I can and they make you wonder." _

"Wonder what?" Rebecca asks still looking at the chair in front of her.

_"I don't know. How much free time I have, which is pretty sad seeing as how I have too much of it." _

With a sigh Rebecca gets up and walks over to the door and opens it only to scream. Grabbing her mace she sprays it into the eyes of her 'attacker'. With a girlish cry in pain Chris stumbles in and falls on top of Rebecca. As Rebecca's face goes bright red she makes an attempt to get him off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Chris yells as he tries to stop the burning feeling in his eyes.

Looking embarrassed Rebecca just stands there as Chris tries to walk around looking for something to help him. While he does that lets go and see what...Wesker is up to.

Underground Lad

YAY! Wesker finally got the elevator thing to work and now he has to get the door working.

"Please enter all three disks in order to open door." The computer tells him in a calm voice.

"I TOLD YOU I ALREADY DID!" Wesker yells as he kicks the door.

Soon he hears this whistling noise. Looking over he sees that Jill looks well, like she's done something. Walking over to her, he tries to hide the fact that he just might kill her. Seeing him coming over she starts to back up and holds out her hands showing him the three disks.

Trying to contain his rage Wesker takes the disks out of her hand and goes to put them back where they belong. Along the way several Chimera think it'll be fun to bother Wesker as he goes along his way. The first disk was too easy the zombie that was in the way was too busy staring at the wall to notice him.

The second one caused him a bit of a problem due to the fact that he kept getting attacked by everything in the room. And no I'm not talking about the Chimera. He just kept on bumping into everything in the room. After putting the disk in he slowly made his way to the next one. Now if you looked closely at him you can see him limp slightly. Guess he didn't win the mini battel with the inanimate objects.

Unable to go on he falls to the floor and stays there. Not moving. While he does that we'll go and see what someone else is up too.

Too stupid for a name

With the ceiling now half way down Sara turns to the door leading to the little sitting room with the dumby.

"PUT THE SHOTGUN BACK ON THE FRIGGING WALL!" She yells as she kicks the door.

Back in the sitting room Barry's still hugging the shotgun and acting as if it were a child. Creepy. Anyways, with a deep sigh he puts the shotgun back on the wall. Right after he does this the ceiling stops coming down.

Richard soon looks over at Sara and smiles. "Um...how do we get out?"

Opening her mouth she closes it not knowing the answer.

Outside the Too stupid for a name room

After eating the popcorn the Evil Talking Zombie Mice start jumping up and down chanting "Squish, squish, squish, they must go squish!"

But the sudden opening of the door behind them causes our fearless cult to run away and glare at everything in the shadows.

"Come on...tell me. If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he homeless or naked?" Enrico asks Derec for the 790 time since leaving the cabin.

Derec now looking like he could kill anyone who so much as looked at him the right way turns to Him. "What does that have to do with anything!"

With a weird smile on his face Enrico simply says, "Well I thought seeing as how you _should _know everything I thought you'd know this."

Not bothering to answer it he turns and opens the door in front of him only to have someone come crawling out.

"Richard?" Derec asks in disbelief.

"Yep that's my na--" He gets cut off by the sudden sound of several machines starting up again. "Oh God! The author!" Richard then does an overly dramatic leap to pull the author out from the room before she gets killed.

Soon Sara (the Author) looks over and screams.

"Sam?" Derec asks kind of in a stupid voice.

"Who's Sam?" Both Enrico and the Evil Talking Zombie Mice ask.

As the four of them look down all four let out a scream and run out the door. Making little battle cries the zombie mice run after them, most likely wanting to eat them.

Tyrant Room

In this dark room several eyes watch as the Ultimate weapons sleeps dreaming of sheep. Soon you hear a little voice.

"Wonder what happened to the Tyrant from the other game went to." Soon after the voice says this a mighty roar is heard.

Looking down you can see...you got it. Evil Talking Zombie Mice. They seem to be everywhere. Anyways, they all glare at the one that spoke but before they could hurt that one mouse they look behind then and what do you know. It's the tyrant from RE 0 here to play with them mice.

Well I hope you liked this chapter Please leave a review and tell me how I did. As for Nonliving-Nightmare...your review didn't make me mad. Chapter 5's title was supposed to have something to do with the chapter but I forgot to put them in it and notice right after I updated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Thank you to Evil Fang and Nonliving-Nightmare for your reviews. You two are truly amazing people, thank you for supporting this story.

Chapter 8- ?

Alright, we left everyone wondering around in a mess, well more like just being slowly tortured by everything around them. Now I bet you're wondering what happened to Edward Dewey. Well he's still in the tank room...thing. Anyways, he's swimming with the sharks. It seems they have accepted him as one of their own. As weird as that might be, Edward himself believes that he is a shark. Well there's not much to tell you here. So we'll go to...Wesker.

Underground Lad Maze

I call it a maze cause it kind of reminds me of one. That and the fact that Wesker keeps getting lost and the fact that he keeps getting attacked doesn't really help. Looking very pissed off Wesker takes his gun out and slowly walks over to the machine that looks just like a GameCube.

"And now to put that annoying girl away." He says as he heads back to that annoying door.

But just as he takes a single step forward a single Chimera falls from the ceiling, squirms around, jerks back and forth, and finally gets up. Looking more or less disappointed in the creature Wesker simply walks past it unwilling to make an effort in killing it. I mean it was deemed a failure by every scientist Umbrella had. On that note it makes you wonder what William Birkin is up too.

Somewhere DEEP under Raccoon City

Moving around the stupid place called the sewers we hear someone laughing like a mad man. There seems to be a lot of them lately. Anyways, as we move on we see about four very disturbing spiders the size of a small car sitting around drinking tea and chatting about how they get made fun of by the author. Coming up to a door we see a HUGE sign saying: 'DO NOT ENTER IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIFE!' Ignoring the sign we go in and see William Birkin.

"IT'S ALMOST DONE!" He yells as he raises his arms in the air and the sound of thunder can be heard as lightning flashes in the room.

Now in the room over the same thing is happening there. Only over a different virus. The Nemesis Virus. Looking closely at the person you can see that it's not Annette but...Billy Coen! And if he'd stop laughing long enough you might understand what it is he's saying. Which I think is: "HAHA! Stupid people thinking that I was against Umbrella! Just wait and see for they will all bow to me!"

As odd as this is it's nothing compared to the fact that he has at least forty mice behind him. And no they're not the 'Evil Talking Zombie Mice' they're normal mice. Anyways, going back to Wesker who has placed Jill in that nice little cell of hers and is now on his way back to the mansion to do pretty much nothing. I mean you don't see him, hear him, and you can't shoot him.

Cleaning Room

Now hiding in the dang cleaning room or whatever it really is called the four fearless and slightly clueless group wait for the small cult to leave them alone. Looking around they realize that they're stuck and the only thing they have is a stupid type writer, several boxes that have no real value, an item box, oil, and lots of empty space.

"Well this is nice." Enrico says after minutes of silence.

Looking over everyone glares at him. Walking over the two authors (Derec: Albert J. Wesker and Sam: Sara A. Wesker) look in the item box only to find it empty. Silently thinking that it would be a good idea to shove Enrico in there and leave him there crossed their mind but was interrupted by the sudden cry from outside the room.

Outside Cleaning Room

The little cult, also known as the Evil Talking Zombie Mice, have gathered around the door trying to make a mouse ladder to reach the door knob. While most of them do this the others jump up and down chanting:

"EVIL FANG, EVIL FANG! YOU MUST BE OUR NEW LEADER!"

Why they are chanting this is cause they're leader went missing while running after Chris Redfield. Though we believe Chris may have stepped on it. Hard to say. Looking back in the Cleaning Room we only see Enrico standing watching the door, it seems that he has yet to notice that they others have found out that the item box can lead them to other places.

Residence

Looking around the three find themselves in the little slightly useless house that just happens to be near the mansion. While trying to understand how this could have happened they get out and walk around. Finding yet another type writer, ink ribbon, and what do you know! A first aid spray!

"It looks smaller in the game then it does in real life." Derec says suddenly as he stares at it.

Wondering if he's caught something both Richard and Sam choose to ignore him and head for the door. But for some reason the door wouldn't open. Looking both pissed and annoyed they kick the door open only to have it hit a zombie that just happen to be standing in the way. Looking at it the zombie suddenly says.

"It's WHAT I like that makes me what I am, not what I am that makes me what I like." It then suddenly falls to the ground.

While they walk around we'll go and see what Rebecca and Chris are up to.

Outside Kitchen

Walking slowly Chris and Rebecca make they're way to the kitchen or what Chris believes is the way out. Opening the door they walk in and the first thing they do aside from hurt Chris...is gag.

"Reminds me of my house for some reason." Chris says with a dorky smile.

Rolling her eyes Rebecca walks in and looks around. Now normally nothing would happen here and seeing that there really isn't anything they can use they head for the door to leave.

Now comes that part where you see through the eyes of a zombie! This is what's going through its mind: "What is that squishy sound?" Soon he gets to the door and somehow he gets it opened.

Kay, I'm gonna end it there, why? Cause I have to go to work and I can't think of anything else……even the title for the chapter couldn't come to me (Looks sad) Oh Well….Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	9. The walls have eyes and bad breath

Disclaimer: Never own anything but the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. I'd like to say thanks to Nonliving-Nightmare and Evil Fang for your reviews. You two ROCK!

Chapter 9- The walls have eyes and bad breathe

Alright, I know the title is slightly creepy and slightly funny but you'll get the idea behind it. I hope. Anyways, moving onto Chris and Rebecca in the kitchen. Moving back they watch as this zombie comes at them but suddenly it stops. As the two wonder what's going on the zombie looks over at the wall as if it sees something. Before they can talk a single step forward it suddenly says.

"Corn oil is made from corn, olive oil comes from olives, so what is Baby Oil made of?" As the zombie ponders over this two more zombies get up and go over to help it.

Feeling confused Rebecca and Chris slowly walks over to the door. Once they get to the top does Chris turns to Rebecca and asks.

"What is Baby Oil made of?" He has a dorky look on his face...he seems to only know that one look.

With a sigh Rebecca simply says, "Babies Chris. They make it using babies."

As she walks away Chris walks behind her with a horrified look. Okay, moving on to...Wesker.

Somewhere in the Mansion

Okay we don't know where he is seeing as how you NEVER see him. Only like maybe once or twice but that's it. Anyways, walking around Wesker takes out his black book titled: _The BIG black book of Evil._

"Let's see...1- Bring the idiots here. Check. 2- Make sure that the hair is perfect. Check. 3- Make a better list." He then puts the book away and continues on his way.

Walking in the direction of the medical room Wesker hears little voices chanting: "EVIL FANG!"

Slowly walking over he sees the little cult surrounding this guy about 5'10", black hair (short spiked), green eyes, and looks kind of confused. As Wesker watches this he wonders how in good monkey's name he got here.

Outside the Medical Room

Looking confused as to what's going on, Evil Fang just watches as the little cult continues to jump up and down chanting his name. The moment he takes a step forward do the mice mimic him. Turning around he heads for the nearest exit only to have the mice follow him. Doing the exact same thing he does. Walk the way he walks. Soon Evil Fang turns and...

"Will you leave me alone!" He yells at them only to have them kind of smile at him...not sure.

Anyways, they look at him and then start to bow. "Oh, master! We must follow you where ever you go!" One of them says in a very creepy and disturbing voice.

Not bothering to say anything Evil Fang continues on his way. Now if you look in the back you can see that several of the mice are looking at him oddly. In fact they are whispering to each other and holding forks and knives in their tiny hands. While they conspire against their new leader we'll go and check on someone else.

Sitting Room

While all that was happening Barry is now trapped in this room forever. And something tells me he doesn't care, just as long as he has his shotgun he's happy. Minutes later he soon looks around and wonders what's going on. Walking over to the door Barry soon sees that there is something blocking the way.

"What the...?" He stares at it with a dumbfounded look.

Turning around he walks over to the fire place and for some reason he walks over to it and starts to climb the inside of it. Well while he does this lets go and see what someone else is doing.

Cell- Yes I know stupid name

Sitting on the bed Jill looks around waiting for something interesting to happen, which it more or less won't. I mean she's in a small room with a door that'll only open if there is an emergence and then there's the door with an attitude problem. But suddenly she jumps up and...

"Hey there, what do you care, if I'm shy or if I'm high? I just want to do my thing as I shack my hand in the air!" (A/N: I made that up right on the spot.) Right after she yells this she does this really weird dance routine.

Soon Wesker appears out of nowhere and looks at her. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Letting out this unbearable high pitch scream she turns around and faces Wesker. Who I might add is on the ground in pain. "How did you do that!"

He looks up at her, "What?"

"I said: How did you do that?"

"What?"

Okay, this I'm afraid will go on like this forever. So we'll go and see what the two authors and Richard are doing.

Outside Plant 42's Room

As the three of them look at the door leading to the other room not one of them is willing to go in. Though I think if has to do with the man/women eating plant.

"Hey Richard, why don't you go in." Derec says to Richard as he backs up.

Looking pissed Richard says, "Like hell I am!" Soon the two sissy boys look at Sam who then glares at them.

Minutes Later...

Inside Plant 42's Room

Looking around Sam slowly walks further into the room waiting for the plant to show up and most likely grab her. But several minutes go by and the plant has yet to show itself. Thinking that it's gone out for tea or something else she heads back to the door she got pushed out of. But Panic sets in when she finds that it's locked.

Kicking the door she says, "Great."

Turning around she heads for the other door that she knows will be unlocked. But she soon stops at the sound of disco music. Turning around she sees the plant slowly come down from the ceiling and one of its tentacles shoot over at her. Now becoming freaked out the center of the PMSing plant opens up to show Sam that it has thousands of little tiny teeth.

"HOLY PUNK MONK!" She yells as it squeezes her like a grape.

While this is happening lets see what the other two weirdo's are up too.

Outside Plant 42's Room- Again

While Richard and Derec waited outside the door, they looked around not really knowing what to do. I mean there's very little to do. Walking out into that room…not really sure what to call it. Anyways, once outside does Derec decided to check out the little hallway where you get the key from. Guess he's never played the game before. Cause seconds later he come running back with several bees behind him.

Now if you listen closely to the bees you might hear them say, "Ah, come on! All I want to do is bee you're friend!"

Once Richard sees this he too joins Derec in his fit of screaming and running like a freak out the door. As soon as they exit the room they hear two to three shoots. Not thinking, which they do naturally, they walk over and guess what…they find Wesker.

"Hey Wesker!" Richard yells only to have his cry go unanswered.

Feeling frustrated Richard and Derec walk over to Wesker and lightly tap him on the shoulder. With a very girlish scream Wesker spins around and…

"What the hell do you two want!" Guess he doesn't realize that Derec's not apart of his team.

"Just to say hey Wesker." Richard calmly states.

And just like before Wesker replies with, "What?"

Looking back at Richard and Derec you can see they're having one of those sweat drop moments.

Okay, I'm stopping here why? Cause I'm hungry. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story. Ciao!


	10. We see ALL!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Thank you once again to Nonliving-Nightmare and Evil Fang for you're reviews.

Chapter 10- We see ALL!

Alright we last left everyone confused, deaf, lost, about to be killed, clueless, or just pissed off. But the good thing, for them, is that we're almost through the first game, but not the series. Looking around we see that well…we would tell you what we're looking at if we could see, but we can't. It's to dark for some odd reason. Taking out that very useless flashlight that all the S.T.A.R.S. members have out Rebecca looks around.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yells out as she falls forward into spider web.

Now looking behind her you can hear Chris laughing, in fact he's laughing a bit too hard that he ends up going for a nice little trip himself. Soon the two of them go silent. As the minutes go by they remain on the ground not looking at each other. But that all changes when they hear this sound coming from the ceiling. Looking up they see this spider come out from this hole, while they scream in horror we'll go and check on someone else.

Inside Plant 42's Room

Feeling more or less like a rag doll Sam tries to come up with a plan to get out of this. But nothing really comes to mind, I mean she can't really think with that stupid disco music playing.

"You do know that disco is dead, right?" She asks the plant, and then realizes the plant might not know what she's saying.

But suddenly the plant says, "DISCO IS NOT DEAD!"

It then starts to shack her almost violently as it continues to say that disco is still alive and kicking. Soon it gets to the point where the plant accidentally lets go of Sam sending her into the double doors, sliding across the floor and into the other door.

"OKAY! Disco is not DEAD!" Sam says as she slowly gets up holding onto her head.

Soon you can hear the sound of someone cheering. But we can't tell you what they are saying…why? We don't speak plant. Anyways, turning around Sam went out the door and down the hallway to the save room hoping to get to the medical room. Now if anyone of you had notice she didn't bump into Derec or Richard? Well…let's go and see what they are up to.

Under Residence

Walking very calmly down the eerily quiet hallway Richard and Derec make they're way to the tank too see the nice harmless fishes. As they walk they see that they can't get across this one spot due to the fact that water is blocking they're way. Soon Derec looks over at Richard and says.

"Bet you can't jump across it." He has a smirk on his face.

"You're on." Richard replies as he backs up getting ready to jump.

Leaning back Derec waits for him to jump, which Richard does seconds later and lands right at the edge.

"HAHAHAHA! I did it!" Moments after he yells this he falls back into the water.

Looking back we see Derec on the ground laughing and Richard glaring at him. Anyways, after a display of stupidity Derec jumps the same gap only to do the same thing. Now that the two weirdo's are drenched they head for the tank only to get wet again. Entering the tank room all is quiet, nothing moves in this room, not even Edward.

"Edward?" Derec says as he struggles to make his way over to him.

Now looking like he saw something normal Edward starts to look to his right and his face goes white. He then looks at Derec who is now about to go over that…we'll call it a mini bridge.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T COME OVER HERE!" Edward yells as he goes to push him out of the way as the mother shark comes to say 'hello'.

But not paying attention to a word he said Derec continues on his way that is till Richard runs with the speed of a drunken monkey over to Derec and pulls him out of the way only to get eaten by the shark. As the two watch in horror as the water where Richard once stood turns red they look at each other and start to run for the door to the observatory room. While they do this lets see how Evil Fang is doing.

Green House

Well what do you know, he's still alive! YAY! But the sad thing is he doesn't have Herbicide on him…so that means the nice, sweet, harmless plant will want to play! As he slowly walks up to the plant his little cult stays behind telling him that they're 'watching' his back…from a far. Now I bet your wondering why he's bothering to do this. Well…it seems that someone has left…a Chicago Typewriter where the death mask should be. Now almost half way there suddenly he feels pain in his butt.

"What the?" He says as he jerks around only to see no one there and the mice laughing at him.

Trying more or less to ignore the cult he continues on his way. Soon he gets to the very sweet gun and takes it into his hands and smile kind of evil like. But that smile fades when a sudden tap on his shoulders makes him turn around and scream. It seems the plant in the middle of the room has a 'thing' for him. Now becoming freaked out Evil Fang runs for the door but not before his butt gets whipped at several times.

Looking down he sees that the cult is safely out side and looking at him. Slowly backing away from them one of the mice turns to the rest.

"Time to eat?" It says.

They all get little forks and knives out and… "TIME TO EAT!"

Forgetting that he has a gun in his hands Evil Fang runs for it, but for some reason he runs for the medical room. Once he opens the door he suddenly comes face to face with a shovel.

"OUCH!" Evil Fang cries out as he holds onto his face.

Before he could say another word he gets thrown into the room just as the little cult turns the corner.

Okay, sorry for the late update and lame chapter. I'm just under a lot of stress lately. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Ciao!


	11. Lisa Trevor, 2 Tyrants

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Thank you Nonliving-Nightmare, leonmustdie, and Evil Fang for you reviews.

Chapter 11- Lisa Trevor, two tyrants, and a delusional Jill Valentine

Alright, the last time we looked in on Jill she was doing a dance routine and deafened Wesker. Well now she's meditating and it looks like she's flouting in the air. But when you look down you see that she's in fact not flouting but over a caldron and jumping up and down are our fearless cult: The Evil Talking Zombie Mice.

"Down with the S.T.A.R.S. they all must die, they all must pay!" One of the mice says as it goes to light the fire.

Now I bet your wondering why Jill has yet to notice this. Well she put herself in a deep sleep. Oh well. I'm sure someone will save her. As the mouse with the fire slowly makes it way over it suddenly stops and looks around as if something is watching it. Looking now scared the mouse starts to back up as the other mice move away from it. As the cult watches the single mouse jerk about there's a rumbling sound and the room starts to shack. Before anything could be said the floor suddenly opens up and swallows the mouse and then closes up.

Seconds go by and the cult refuses to move or say anything. But they suddenly scream and run away when Jill wakes up. Jumping down she stretches and looks around.

"If you choke a Smurf, what color would it turn?" Jill randomly asks as she looks at the wall.

Looking at this you'd think that she'd understand that the wall will never answer her you suddenly hear something. It's not a voice, not really a sound, but something. Once the noise is over Jill calmly walks over to the bed and sits down. While we all wonder what she heard we'll go and see what someone else is up to.

Underground tunnels

We left them screaming like the little girls they are as this spider slowly comes towards them, but suddenly stops and looks at them. Seconds go by and it starts to cry. Becoming somewhat confused the two look at it and wonder what just happened.

"Did we miss something?" Chris asks Rebecca who looks clueless.

Still crying the spider turns to them, "WHAT? Just cause I'm different doesn't mean you can act like that!"

Soon Chris and Rebecca look at each other, eyes wide, and scream once again as they head for the door. Now for all of you who remember this room the one with the spider web covered door. Ya, that one. Well no web can hold them back.

Minutes later they finally stop only to find themselves at a dead end. Slowly turning around they walk down towards a door, now for most of you who remember this part, the big ass rock isn't there. Why? Cause I never liked it, that's why. Anyways, once through the door they find it empty.

"Well this was a waste of time." Rebecca says as she walks in and stands in the middle of the room, hands on her hips.

Chris on the other hand walks over to the spot where you get that machine part and starts to laugh evil like.

Rebecca looks over at him, "What did you find?"

Walking over she sees a small TV showing Wesker dancing to the song "Elvis Presley- A little less Conversation"…but the odd thing is he can hear it. While they watch this we'll see what someone else is doing.

Observation Room

Now safely in the room the two look around and try to figure out what it is they need to do to get rid of the water. Walking over to the closest control panel Derec presses the first button he sees. Soon they hear "Good Charlotte- predictable". Seconds of hearing this, the two start to freak out and run around like idiots. For some odd reason they don't see the button that says "To stop music press me".

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Derec asks Edward.

Looking at Derec Edward simply says, "Do you need a silencer if you are going to shoot a mime?"

Now looking pisses Derec opens his mouth to say something but the mother shark interrupts him by hitting the glass window causing another alarm to go off.

"Warning: Window may break if unknown pressure is applied to it, to prevent this from happening please do not disturb the sharks. Thank you." The computer calmly states to them.

As the song continues to play the shark outside starts to swim faster and closer to the window. Ready to hit it again. The two boys start to freak out when the shark makes it look like it's gonna hit the window again but turns inches from it. Now while they scream like little girls while running around in circles I'll tell you what's happening to Evil Fang.

Medical Room

It's a good thing that he's already in the medical room, cause his nose might be broken. Anyways, as Evil fang checks to see if it is broken the person who hit him locks the door and turns to him. She's about 5'8, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and has an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that……?" She slowly trails off.

Looking around Evil Fang tries to come up with a name. "Jon, my names Jon."

Before anything could be said further the sound of little tiny axes can be heard hitting the door, four little chainsaws, ten little heads, and one out of place zombie. Looking around the two don't have anywhere to go, I mean the only way out is through the mob of killer things.

"Well Kaven, it looks like we have to us the item box. By the way, my names Sam." Sam says as she walks over to the box and opens it.

"I didn't know the item box could do that." Jon (Evil Fang) says almost dorky like.

Not bothering to question him the two go through it and somehow end up in that stupid room right below the exit and what do you know the little cult is there to say 'hello' to them. Unfortunately for them the item box has gone back to normal. While they silently curse the item box we'll check on Wesker.

Who knows where!

Alright, I really don't know where he is and from the looks of it, neither does he. Anyways, he somehow ended up bumping into Enrico in the underground tunnels. Again.

"Hey Wesker!" Enrico says with a stupid look on his face.

Wesker being really annoyed right now just rolls his eyes at him. "Oh shut up and DIE!"

He takes aim and shoots Enrico in the leg, not the head or the heart…but the leg.

"OH MY GOD! I'M DYING! HELP!" Enrico screams and jerks around as he slowly falls to the ground.

Watching this Wesker slowly backs up in fear of catching this virus that Enrico clearly must have. Once he gets to a distance he believes is safe he turns around and starts to run like there will be no tomorrow, which sadly there is no tomorrow for him. Anyways, after running for like ever he somehow ends up just running like into the hole that's in the room before you meet up with Enrico.

Soon Wesker takes out this needle containing a shiny purple liquid. "Awww……shinny!" He says as he looks at it with a wide smile.

Minutes go by and he injects it into himself. Now, this is the virus that gives him that inhuman strength, long life, and the brain composite of a three year old. Looking up Wesker hears two voices heading in the direction he left Enrico.

The unfinished and will never be finished tunnel

Slowly walking down the dark and damp tunnel Rebecca and Chris kept stepping on each others feet. And every now and then you will hear a slap or two. Shortly followed by a girlish cry in pain made by Chris Redfield.

"Will ya grow up!" Rebecca yells at him only to have him continues to cry more and louder.

Before he could even come up with a response a voice cuts through the silence. "Is someone there?"

"No…you're imagining things." Rebecca states as they turn the corner to see Enrico sitting on the ground aiming his gun at them.

"Don't come any closer, is anyone else with you?" He says as he slowly gets up.

Looking confused Chris responds to him, "No, we brought Wesker who is right behind us waiting to kill you and then kill us all!" He then laughs manically.

Now if you look closely at Rebecca and Enrico they both are having one of those sweat drop moments. Even though Chris is in fact right. Cause seconds later a bullet hits Enrico in the foot and he somehow dies not before saying "Umbrella pizza."

Turning his head in the direction the gun shoot came from Chris attempts to put the clues together. While they do that lets see what Jill is up to.

Cell- Again stupid name

While everyone is getting their butts kicked Jill is still in that room waiting for someone to get her. But sooner or later she'll have to realize that the door…isn't even locked! Looking over we see that she is doing the kind of thing you'd see people do at a guy while saying.

"A monkey here a monkey there. Everywhere a monkey will stare just to see how far you'll fly, all the way through the sky!" (A/N: This on is the result of stress.)

Now behind her several Evil Talking Zombie Mice are mimicking her as she dances…and for some weird reason, they are better then her.

Okay, I'm stopping here cause my brain is turning to liquid. Sorry 'bout the late update…trying to sort some things out with my bf…anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Later!


	12. Part 2 Lisa Trevor, 2 Tyrants

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Thank you to Evil Fang, sanchez C., Burningbridges, and Nonliving-Nightmare for your reviews.

Chapter 12- Part 2 Lisa Trevor, two tyrants, and one headache.

Walking around in the darkness of the basement type thing Lisa waits for someone to come so that she can get her angry out for everyone hating her. Slowly she walks down the hallway leading to the coffin where her mother rest. Now if you listen closely to her you can hear her say something along the lines of: "Oh, joy to me for I will once again be reunited with the love of my life! Albert Wesker!"

As creepy as that might seem, it doesn't surprise us. Come on, her room is covered in posters of him. But it makes you wonder something. If she can talk normal here…why is it that all the notes you have to get from her…are so horribly written. A mystery that will never be solved seeing as how she doesn't last that long in the game anyways. While this is happening lets see what Jon and Sam are up too.

Really Stupid Save Room…type thing

Alright, we last left them in the item box looking at the evil cult known as the Evil Talking Zombie Mice, feeling more or less helpless the two looking around the item box for something usefully. Why? For some reason the gun Jon had is now missing. What a shame…it was a really sweet gun. Oh well. Soon Jon reaches in a grabs something.

"I think I have something!" He then pulls out……

Looking at Jon as if he was on drugs Sam simply says, "That's a kitten Jon. Not a weapon."

Now if we look at him right now you can see that he's having one of those sweet drop moments. But the kitten soon looks at Jon.

"Put me down you insulate fool!" It has a Russian accent.

Becoming somewhat freaked out Jon drops the kitten on the ground, before it goes and chases the mice it looks at the two.

"Just you wait and see for I the leader of the Evil Snipping Kittens of Death will come and get you! Oh, and if you see Nicholai tell him his cat is looking for him." It then runs off trying to kill the cult.

"Let's never speak of this to anyone. Ever." Sam tells Jon as she gets out of the box.

Looking back we see Jon still in the box, "Sure…" He then gets out.

Walking over to the door the two make an attempt to prepare themselves for what awaits them on the other side of the door. While they do what let's see what Wesker is up to.

Main Hallway

Now this might seem very weird and slightly disturbing at first but…no just really disturbing. See…Wesker is dancing, singing the song 'Deana Carter - Strawberry Wine', and he seems to be drunk. Soon he starts to walk over to the gate that leads you to where Lisa Trevor is. This should be very interesting.

"Why are there flotation devices under plane seats instead of parachutes?" He asks right before he suddenly trips on his own feet and goes for a nice little trip down the stairs.

Due to the rating of this story we're not allowed to tell you what he says as he falls. Most of it is just too stupid. Slowly getting up when he hits the bottom Wesker makes his way to the cheese smelling tunnels. And no, we're not saying that for laughs. It really smells like cheese. Really old cheese. As he walks along he starts to gag and cough. Not paying attention to where he's walking Wesker walks into that hole with the ladder.

"Monkey Kung fu!" Was the last thing he said as he falls face first into the ground below.

Before he could get up he hears someone yell out his name and the sound of foot steps approaching him. Now while he screams in fear and attempts to get away, we'll check on Jill.

Cell…Ya, She's never going to get out!

Okay, after scaring the banana's out of the fearless cult Jill walks around the room humming some song. What song it is we really don't know. Unless you call random notes a song really. But anyways, as she does this you can see in the wall beside her is moving with her. As odd as this might be, Jill seems to be clueless about it. But then again she's clueless about everything.

"Ready okay! I'm here I'm queer! I'm gonna make you fear! This song I'm singing is making you scream!" Now as she says this she's doing an impersonation of Michelle Jackson.

Right when Jill stops walking the thing that's following her slowly comes out of the wall and goes to grab her. But right before it touches her shoulders Jill lets out yet another unbearable high pitch scream, retreating back into the wall the thing soon opens the door in hopes that Jill will leave.

"What the?" Jill says, and no she's not talking about the door…for some reason the wall is crying. While we all wonder why Jill isn't running for the exit we'll see how Derec and Edward are doing.

Observation Room- Still

Well, what do ya know? They're still running around in circles doing nothing to stop the music or stop the glass from breaking. Several minutes later and the two finally stop and look at each other.

"This isn't helping! Oh…look the off button." Derec says as he looks at the control panel.

Pressing the button the music stops and for some magical reason the shutter door thingy closes. Taking a few minutes to wonder what just happen they give up after two minutes and head for the door that leads to the lower level of the tank room.

As they walk Edward turns to Derec and says, "Isn't it a bit unnerving that doctors call what they do 'practice'?"

Stopping in his tracks Derec looks at Edward. "What is with you and the stupid questions!"

Looking somewhat hurt Edward starts to cry. Not bothering to do anything Derec walks off. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Edward yells as he tries to catch up with him.

Now somehow the two make it past the little shark that is blocking the way. How, I have no idea. Maybe it doesn't like idiot or something. Walking over to the platform that has the key both Derec and Edwards eyes go wide at the sight of it. "Key to the exit". And just like in the game as they go to get it the mother shark jerks causing it to fall into the water. Soon the two start to cry like little babies.

Okay, I'm super sorry 'bout the late update. Been trying to deal with so much shit. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this lame chapter. Ciao!


	13. Are we home yet?

Hello! I'm back! Here is yet another chapter!...I own nothing but myself, the Evil Talking Zombie Mice, and my own thoughts...I think.

Chapter 13- Are we home yet?

Okay, we last left Wesker about to be somewhat attacked by Lisa, or so we think that's her plan, or do we even what to know? Maybe the question should be is why are there so many Evil Talking Zombie Mice? Oh well, back to Wesker who is trying to break down the gate and get away from Lisa. On a side note, he sure can scream like a little girl on sugar.

"Just you wait and see! I will find you and do something evil like to you! You stupid author!" He yells as he turns around and faces Lisa.

With a smile Lisa runs for Wesker, but once she gets within two feet of him he decides he wants to get tough and punch her out.

"WHAT THE!?" She looks at him in shock not before kicking him in the...

"I turly hate you and the auther!" Wesker says in a high pitch voice as he falls over.

Well as Lisa walks away from the now crying Wesker we'll check on say...Jill.

Yet again in that stupid cell.

Well, well, well. For some odd reason she's still in the cell. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll see that the door is open wide and leave. But the chances of that happening are as likely as Nemisis being nice to the S.T.A.R.S. after this night. But then again you never know. Anyways, as for the wall thing that Jill made cry, well let's just say it's praying that she will leave a;nd it can kill the tiny evil mice.

"I love chicken, I love liver, meow mix meow mix, please deliver!" Jill sings as she sways side to side.

As she was singing this song the wall thingy makes letters form ont he floor saying: 'PLEASE GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' Now to a normal person this would make them freak out, run out the door, cry like a baby, while screaming very loud. Though they would have already left the room by now. Well by the time it took me to tell you this Jill, by some act of GOD, has left the room and is on her way to the last door. But then again, the door is locked. Or is it? As she slowly, and I mean slowly walks towards the door we come to find out that...what do you know? It's open.

"Well this is very interesting." Jill says as she looks at the door.

While this happens let's go to Chris!

We don't know!

Alright let's see, well it seems that Chris and Rebecca are running around screaming like the little babies they are. Why? Well, I'm not sure why. It seems they're running away from a single mouse...with a match. No...the mouse is not dead, it's normal, though the cat behind it, isn't. How sad.

"Oh shut up you annoying little...thing!" Chris yells as he runs past the same door 'bout 500 times now.

Thinking faster than Chris can run Rebecca opens the door leading to Lisa's room. As she walks in she sees...well a room that looks like a bomb went off. Seems Enrico kind of lost it whe he saw the posters of Wesker. Oh well. Anways, as they...sorry Rebecca moves on she comes to waist high water that has rose pedels floating on the top. Weird. Now as she looks at it Chris is well...well he's looking no staring at a poster of Wesker.

"You look better with the lights out." And with that said he walks away.

How he would know that is something we don't want to think about. EVER! Anways, after several minutes of Rebecca crying and Chris laughing they made it to the cabin. Thank GOD.

"Oh come on Rebecca! The rose pedels won't hurt you!" Chris tells hers as he holds several out in from of her.

Still crying Chris uses all his brain power to think of something that will make her feel better. While that happens let's see what Jon and Sam are doing.

Creepy lab place...thingy

As they walked along they hear little voices and every now and then see the wall blink. Trying hard to ignore it they continue on tothe room with the slide show...thing. Looking around the two find ammo to a gun they don't have, a blank tape markded 'DON'T TOUCH!', some rat smoking, and a key. Nothing really important. but for some odd reason Jon thinks there's something important on the tape.

"Hmm, I wonder." He says as he puts the tape in the VCR.

While he's doing that Sam's watching the side show wondering why every slide is a picture...of a mall. Thought I was going to say Wesker, right?

"This is some messed up..." Right as she was going to finish she hears a very loud high pitch scream coming from Jon.

Running as fast as she can Sam bursts into the TV room to see Jon covering his eyes with one hand and pointing to the screen still screaming. Walking over Sam sees the horrible sight and soon joins Jon as he screams and runs out the door. Several minutes go by and they finally stop to realize they're in the 'Tyrant Room'.

Okay I know it's short, but my left hand hurts...I'll try to update soon...please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it...Bye from Sara!


	14. The endwe hope!

Chapter 14- The end…we hope!

Alright, we are near the end of the first game, thank God! So let's see what everyone is up to, like Chris and Rebecca! As they walk towards the mansion not one of them knowing how to get there but what can you do. Soon Chris turns to Rebecca.

"Are identical twins the same?" he says in a serious voice but with a stupid look on his face.

Several seconds go by and Rebecca is still in shock that Chris would ask a stupid question. Once she recovered from the shock they continued on their way. Heading through the mansion Chris suddenly turns towards the staircase and goes behind it. Maybe he decided to use that brain of his.

"Wait for me!" Rebecca yells as she runs after him but stops short of hitting him.

He holds out in his hands two pieces of paper.

"My evil plan: By Albert Wesker. 1- Lure the idiot S.T.A.R.S. into the Spencer Estate. 2- Make sure the hair is perfect. 3- Find the meaning of cat farts. 4- Get drunk. 5- Make a better list."

After reading the first page the two wonder if it's safe to read the other page.

"The best way to survive in a crowed mall is to work as a team of at least two or four. Window shopping is for the weak minded, only going into the store shows everyone how strong you truly are."

Once they got to that point they decided that it would be best to put the paper down and run for it. While they run down the stairs that they think will lead them to safety we will check on…Wesker.

Outside Tyrant Room

Trying to control the need to cry like the baby he is and find a corner to hind in Wesker listens to Jon and Sam talk about the room.

"I really miss that gun. It was soo young!" Jon says as he looks at a computer console showing data on a kitten.

"It was a gun Jon! An inanimate object!" Sam somewhat yells at him as Wesker walks in.

Slowly walking up to them he has a smirk that makes them wonder if he took his meds today. As Jon and Sam go for the only door Wesker grabs Jon by the head and just looks at Sam.

"I was wondering when you two would get here Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers." He says still holding onto Jon.

With a puzzled look on his face Jon responds. "Well we had to stop at a 7/11 to get something…to…eat."

Wesker then turns to Sam. "Well…now that you're here I can show off my new toy!" he tells them with a big smile on.

With an annoyed sigh Sam simply says. "Do we have to?"

Acting as if she just told him that his hair was out of place Wesker breaks down into tears. Now while this happens we'll see what Derec and Edward are up to.

Tank Room- Still

Still crying like babies Derec and Edward hold onto each other in hopes that something will happen. And yet nothing does. Several minutes go by and they finally let go. Looking around Edward leans against a console, which causes it to fall into the water.

Turning around Derec looks at Edward. "Great idea Edward!" He walks past Edward and turns on the, now, watery console.

But for some reason it didn't work, so the two look at each other before they start running past the mother shark. The moment the two get near the edge, does the power go on.

"AHHH!" The two yell as they jump about five feet in the air and land on their faces.

Slowly getting up they walk away. No longer willing to get the key any more. Deciding it would be best to leave they went through the storage house. Not thinking they made it through the mansion and to the front door. How very odd.

Flying Chicken and Barry

What was I thinking! I almost forgot to tell you what happen to these two idiots! Well Brad was flying around plotting the world's death he saw Barry running around hitting every tree in sight.

"What a freak." Brad says as he lowers the helicopter down.

It takes Barry several minutes to realize what's happening. As soon as Barry is on they go air born, or so they think. Soon two hours go by and they remain in the same spot. By the time it takes them to realize this Derec and Edward walk out the front door. While the four of them stare at each other we'll check on Jill.

Lab Exit…Finally!

Wow! I don't believe it! She's finally at the exit. After all this time sitting in a single room, almost safe from the outside but not what was inside. Kind of sounds like me in the beginning, weird. Anyways, standing there Jill tries to open the door that can't be opened unless there is an emergency.

"I believe I can fly as the mice try to blow me up." She starts to sing just as Chris and Rebecca get off the elevator.

Now if you look at the two you can see about ten snacks attached to them. I guess they didn't understand what to do there.

"BE QUIET!" Chris yells suddenly.

Turning around Jill looks at Chris well while everyone staring at him we'll go somewhere else.

X-ray Room

The light flickers over head and the stench of death is everywhere. Looking around we see a zombie running after one evil talking zombie mouse. Why? I'm not really sure why and I don't think it knows either. It could be that the mouse has its rotting arm in its mouth or the zombie thinks the mouse is a person and wants to eat it. Guess we'll never know. Not that we want to.

"Get back here you little thief!" the zombie yells as it slowly runs after it.

Now if you listen very closely you can hear the mouse giggle. Anyways, back to Wesker.

Tank Room…again.

Still holding Jon by the head he walks over to the console controlling the tube where the tyrant sleeps.

"Soon you will see the true power of Umbrella Miss. Chambers." Wesker says seriously.

"Yeah okay Wesker." Sam replies as she watches him push random buttons.

Minutes go by and nothing happens. Both Jon and Sam look at Wesker who is now mumbling something under his breath as he starts to hit the console. Soon a light above the tank starts to flash and the heart of the tyrant begins to beat. Seconds later the water begins to drain. Looking at the other, Jon and Sam wonder if the other has a plan. Before anyone could say a word Wesker lets go of Jon and walks over to the tank.

He laughs, "With this ultimate weapon I can rule every mall in the WORLD!" With that said he raises his hands and continues to laugh.

Well umm while he does that lets see what someone else is doing.

This isn't a room

Let's see what we are looking at hmm…not to sure what they are doing and something tells me that they don't know either. Now looking at them sitting on the floor they look like they are playing something.

"Do you have a seven, Chris?" Jill asks calmly.

Looking at his cards Chris tries to think if he does or doesn't. Minutes go by and Chris has yet to answer her. Soon it gets to the point where Rebecca looks at his cards and sees that his twelve cards are all matches. Unable to control their anger both Jill and Rebecca start beating Chris for being so stupid. Hmm while Chris cries like the little girl he is we'll go back and see if Wesker's done laughing.

Once again…Tyrant Room

Well I'm not shocked that Wesker hasn't stopped laughing. Something tells me that this might take him some time.

Two hours later…

If you look behind Wesker you can see that both Jon and Sam have fallen asleep and if you listen very closely you can hear Jon talk about the tape as he slowly starts to cry. Looking back we see the tyrant slowly open his eyes and look down at Wesker. Now…he thinks that Wesker is for some reason laughing at him…don't know why. Soon Wesker finally notices that the tyrant is awake and staring at him.

With a look of pure terror on his face Wesker squeaks, "Great now I'm going to miss that BIG sale at Winners."

Within seconds of him saying this, the tyrant impales him in the stomach. Slowly waking up Jon looks around him and sees the best sight he ever saw…and now I'm not talking about me…

"MY GUN!" he yells out as he hugs his Chicago Typewriter as ten mice close in on him.

After fighting with the mice Jon, with a sinister look on his face, turns to the tyrant and fires. With that done the two run for the door, not noticing that Wesker in slowly crawling away crying. As they get to the elevator an alarm goes off.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. You now have five minutes to leave. Have a nice death." The computer says in a calm voice.

Not wasting time Jon pushes the button several times. Soon the elevator arrives with Richard standing in it. Odd.

He looks over at Sam. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" He yells over the alarm.

Ignoring him the three make it through the lab and find the exit already open. Now the fun part…the maze thing.

Helicopter Pad!

Sitting down the three stare off into space. I'm guessing they're not sure what it is they are supposed to do here. Not that we expect them to know. Seconds later the elevator doors open and Jill fires at the emptiness.

"WHAT THE…!?" Someone yells out.

All Jill could do was look stupid and go back to doing nothing as Jon walks into view holding his arm where Jill shot him. Pushing past him Sam and Richard go to the flair thingy and turn it on. As they wait for the helicopter the ground under them begins to rumble…

To be continued… (Evil Laugh)


	15. Part 2

Chapter 14- Part 2!

Alright, I know I stopped somewhere…hmm. Ah! Right. Now we last left everyone on the helicopter pad waiting for it to get there. But something else was on its way and it's not the pizza guy. Looking behind Rebecca, Jill, Richard, Sam, and Jon we see Chris running around screaming.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he screams as he runs like a little girl.

Soon the floor near the elevator starts to crack…like Chris' brain. Within seconds the ground bursts and something goes flying through. As everyone, but Chris, coughs up their lungs the dust starts to clear revealing the tyrant. Now that everyone can see and Chris has stopped running panic runs through everyone and they start running around in circles until they hit something or someone. With blank and slightly clueless looks on Jon and Sam's face they watch as the tyrant slowly walks up to them.

"This should be easy." Jon says as he takes aim only to see it running at him.

With a somewhat girlish screams the two run off in different directions. And what do you know the tyrant goes after the one without a gun.

"WHY ME!?" Sam yells as she just misses the tyrants head butt.

Taking aim quickly Jon shoots it in the back. "HA! Take that!" He says feeling proud as he takes a few seconds to laugh.

But it gets cut short when he sees it now running at him. Unable to move due to the fact that the evil talking zombie mice have somehow glued his feet to the grown. Looking up Jon does what he can only do…continue to fire.

"Two minutes till everything blows up. Have a nice day." The computer reminds them.

Running over to where the helicopter _should_ be, but isn't, Sam looks around for something to help Jon. But she can only find a black tail with one bullet.

With a sigh she looks at it. "Great. This better be some special bullet."

Quickly turning around Sam takes aim and fires! As the bullet flies towards the tyrant it stops and looks at it. The moment the bullet hits it the tyrant flies back dramatically.

"That was odd." Chris says as he stands up like nothing happened.

Soon after that was said the helicopter arrives…finally. Getting everyone on, which took them a minute and a half; they head on their way home. No one said a word as they slowly made it towards Raccoon City, leaving behind the…

"2, 4, 6, 8! Everyone evacuate!" Seconds later… "Oops too late." Comes from Jill as the whole cabin is filled with a really bad smell.

Well they finally got through the first game…thank God!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	16. ICE CREAM!

Chapter 15- Not another Game!

Okay we last left everyone gasping for air in the helicopter on their way back to Raccoon City Police Station. Once they landed everyone, literally, jumped out of the helicopter. With everyone on the ground, some on top of each other, no one noticed that Chief Irons was standing there trying to act like he knew what to do. As they all got up Irons makes his way over to them.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" A few seconds pass. "I mean…What happened? Are you the only one left?" He asks Chris ignoring the people behind him.

Using all his brain power Chris thinks. "Hmm, I think one other people made it…not sure." He says not even looking behind him.

With that said everyone walks down to Irons office in hopes they can explain everything…or…what they remember. Which isn't much. Several hours later went by and they finally come out. Closing the door you can still hear Irons laughing on the floor. As they walked away no one said a word, most likely they just didn't know what to say. Once they got to the lobby every cop stops what they're doing and runs away. Some even hitting walls, doors, and even thin air…how they did that I'm not even sure about. Oh well, once outside everyone turns to each other.

"I think we should split up." Derec says as Edward moves closer to him.

With a shocked look on his face Chris says, "Do you really think it's a good idea splitting up?!"

Everyone looks at Chris before going their separate ways. Derec, Edward, and Jill went one way. Chris, Rebecca, and the now crying Brad went another way. Leaving Jon, Sam, Richard, and Barry alone.

Raccoon City Ice Cream Shop

I bet your wondering why we're here, well I have no idea, but who knows they could be making up a plan…or just wasting time. Walking up to a table the three sit down with a large amount of chocolate ice cream…well Brad's kind of drowning in his.

"Shouldn't we be doing what Sam and Jon said?" Rebecca asks in-between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Taking the time to look up Chris responds. "Come on Rebecca, like a bunch of zombies, two tyrants, MORE evil talking zombie mice, and the END of Raccoon City will happen within the next few weeks. Think about it." With that said she thinks about it then goes back to her ice cream.

Several minutes later Brad jumps up. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

He yells out and runs for the door still screaming this. Well I don't think anything else will happen here so we'll go and check on…Derec, Edward, and Jill.

Raccoon City Hospital

Okay, we're here at the hospital but the three aren't here. Well this is odd. I'd thought they'd be here. But it seems they're not…Where are they!? Looking around the hospital they are nowhere to be found…guess they didn't.

"Why are we doing here?" Edward asks Derec as they stare at the front door.

Several minutes go by and Derec finally answers him. "Not sure why, just something to do I guess."

After saying that the two look over to their left only to see that Jill isn't with them. What the!? I can't believe this! Where is she! Looking around the building we see that Jill is standing by a wall…talking to it. Wonder why.

"So what you are saying is that a new evil is coming to Raccoon City?" Jill asks.

Walking over both Derec and Edward wonder what she's on…and why the wall looks like its crying. While they watch Jill stare at the wall we'll go and see what Sam, Jon, Richard, and Barry are doing.

Some Random Park

Alright, we are finally with the ones that know what they are doing. At least I think they do. Maybe they…don't know what they are doing. Well I hope they do. Anyways, the four of them are walking up to a bench and sitting down. Both Richard and Jon look at Sam.

"So…what's the plan?" Richard asks.

Trying to think over Barry running around screaming something Sam replies. "Well…the next game should be starting any time now."

And on that note in the distance someone screams…and no it's not Brad or Barry. Standing up the three take a deep breath and pray to God. Soon several people start running past them all screaming something along the lines of: "It's the end of the world!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Richard yells as he grabs a hold of Sam.

Now…while Sam slowly turns blue and Jon just laughs at the fact that Richard might like her…well go and see what someone is up too.

We have no idea where we are

Somewhere far away or just two towns down, Nicholai Ginovaef, Carlos Oliveira, and Mikhail Victor are flying in a helicopter heading towards Raccoon City. Now this might not seem weird or odd but for some odd reason Carlos is staring at Nicholai.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?" He yells at him, even though he's only a few feet away from him.

With a weird and slightly disturbing smile Carlos says, "You have nice eyes."

Soon the cabin goes silent as they prepare to land somewhere in the city. Getting out the three give each other odd looks as if the other is up to something…I mean it's not like one of them is out to kill everyone right. Walking away from the others Nicholai takes out a radio.

"Listen here little Miss. Author. If I find you, you will pay dearly!"

"_Pay dearly for what!?"_

"Oh, you know what you did. And no one can stop me!" He turns the radio off and starts to laugh like the mad man he is.

Okay, well…I'm not sure there is anyone else to ch—

Somewhere in Raccoon City

Watching from the shadows our mystery person waits for the right time to do they're evil deeds. But who can it be? Bard Victors? Albert Wesker…who is dead? Or is it just someone that doesn't like the games of Resident Evil?

"Soon I will unleash my pretty little pet onto this world!" They soon start to laugh.

Seems like everyone likes to laugh like a mad man…or mad women. Well, there's not much left here to say or do. The third game has begun.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it…and if anyone has played RE 3…please tell. Thank you! Sara A. Wesker


	17. RE 3 Nemesis x2

Chapter 16- RE Three Nemesis x Two!?

Alright, we last left everyone pretty much nothing…well Jill is doing something. Um, not really sure that talking to a crying wall is doing something. Heading over to Jon, Sam, and Richard who is still holding onto her the two turn to see if anyone has a plan.

"So, Sam…what's the plan?" Jon asks her.

But the only thing that could come out of her mouth was a squeak that was almost like a mouse. Looking at Richard it takes Jon only a few seconds to realize that she can't breathe.

"Umm…Richard, Sam can't breathe."

Looking down Richard's face goes bright red as he let's go of her. As soon as the colour returns to Sam's face she goes to say something but is interrupted by a bunch of zombies heading their way.

"This isn't my fault!" Sam yells as she grabs Jon's arm and runs in the opposite direction.

Finally noticing that the two are running away Richard yells something as he makes an attempt to catch up to them. While they run in fear or something let's go and check on someone like…Chris and Rebecca!

Still in the Ice Cream Shop

Yep they're still here. Not that I expected them to do anything really. But you never know! After several seconds of silence the sound of screaming can be heard, slowly getting louder. Looking up Rebecca sees that everyone in the shop has left and no it's not because of Chris eating like a pig. Turning around Rebecca sees a zombie pressing its face against the window.

"EWW!" She says as she makes an attempt to keep the large amount of ice cream down.

Not really paying any attention Chris tries to speak. "W-what's wrong?"

Soon several minutes go by and Rebecca doesn't answer him. Waiting a few more minutes Chris finally looks up and sees that Rebecca is no longer with him.

Screaming like a little girl Chris jumps up. "OH MY GOD! I'M ALONE IN THE DARK!"

After saying that Chris makes a run for it, but he doesn't get far because he runs into a window. Now while he sleeps with his thumb in his mouth we'll check on Derec, Edward, and Jill.

Raccoon City Hospital

Well it's no surprise here that Jill is still talking to the wall, while Derec and Edward scream as they run around in small circles. Something tells me that this isn't going to help them, not that anything will help them if they continue to do this!

"Alright! I have a plan!" Derec declares.

Edward stops beside Derec and looks over at him. "That's cool! What is it?"

With a blank look on his face Derec thinks about this plan but says nothing…guess he never had one. Soon the two start to walk away from the hospital with Jill behind them. The further they got from the building the darker the sky got. Minutes go by and the only sounds you can hear are gun shots and screams. But soon a new sound starts to over power the others.

"HEY DEREC!" Edward yells as he turns around to see what's making that sound.

Coming to a stop Derec turns around and see something that shouldn't be here, yet. Nemesis. And he was heading towards them.

"This is really bad." Derec says to himself.

Okay as the two just stand there while Nemesis gets closer we'll go and find Jill has gone off to.

Somewhere in Raccoon City

Sweet a new part of Raccoon City! But it's odd how she's in this area when the second game hasn't started yet. Weird. Anyways we must find Jill before something finds her! Looking around we see the dinner where Claire Redfield starts her game and to the right we see Jill surrounded by several cats.

"Aww nice kitty." Jill says in a tone only grandparents use to annoy grandchildren.

Now if you look very closely at the cat you might see its right eye twitch ever so slightly. As well as behind Jill about ten cats are about to jump her.

"Very good." One of them says.

Looking freaked out Jill opens her mouth. "Who are you?"

Smirking the cat replies. "I am Mike! The leader of the Evil Snipping Kittens of Death!"

"Snipping?" Jill asks with a weird look on her face.

"YES! Now tell me where Jon and Sam are!" Mike yells at Jill.

Seconds later Jill slowly breaks down in tears. Backing up from here every cat runs away leaving Jill tied up and alone. While she cries we'll check on…Barry!

I have no idea where

Let's see the last time we saw Barry was at some random park and he was running around screaming. I have a funny feeling that he's acting like…Enrico.

"That's right! I'm the smartest of them all!" He soon starts to laugh.

Okay, what is with the laughing!? Seems to be the new thing around here! And they all seem to be really creepy laughs. Watching Barry laugh we see Brad run towards him.

"SOMETHINGS AFTER US!" Brad screams like a little girl.

Slowly stopping his laughing fit Barry turns to Brad with a scared look on his face. But before Barry could say a word something impales him in the back. Opening his mouth a high pitched scream comes out. Doing what he does best Brad runs away. While Barry and Nemesis talk and Brad runs like a girl we'll go and see what Carlos, Mikhail, and Nicholai are up to.

Raccoon City Streets

Walking around the streets the three seem to have avoided every zombie in the city or they just have one very large rabbit's foot on them. Anyways, as they go along their way, well Carlos is skipping instead of walking, hmm that is different.

"Do you have to skip Carlos?" Mikhail asks as he looks over at him.

He gives Mikhail a weird smile. "Yes I do!" Carlos responds with pride.

As the two continue to talk Nicholai takes this as an oppertunity to get away. Once he's a good distance from them he starts to run in the direction he believes the two authors are in.

Taking out his radio he pushes a button. "Alright you little brat, there's nowhere to hide!"

_"Why would I hide? I haven't done anything to you!"_

Ignoring Sam's response Nicholai continues on his way even with ten evil talking zombie mice trying to trip him.

Outside the Police Station

Carefully listening to their radio, our mystery person continues to wait for the right time to reveal themself. Staying in the shadows as everyone runs for their lives.

"Any minute now." They start to laugh evil like.

As the evil laughing goes on every zombie around them slowly backs up and if you look at our mystery person's feet you can see six evil talking zombie mice mimicking the stranger.

Alright, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!


	18. Attack on the Authors!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your support has been greatly appreciated. On with the story!

Chapter 17- Attack on the Authors!

Authors beware! Well, only the two authors that are in the story. Kind of sucks to be them. Anyways, in the last chapter everyone was running around screaming like little girls, or crying like the babies they are, or being attacked by Nemesis. So let's see if we can find Rebecca. Now, looking around the area we are in, we see a nice school, three dogs…I think they're dogs, a zombie walking into a tree, and several evil talking zombie mice. But no Rebecca. In fact, I don't see her anywhere in the city. And the only place left would be the forest.

"Let's see them get me way up here!"

Looking around we don't see anyone, so where did the sound come from? Then hits us, they're up in trees. And what do you know, there she is. Never had anyone do that before, interesting. Well, doesn't seem to be any point in staying here so we'll go and see what Derec and Edward are doing.

Somewhere near the Hospital

Let's see the last time we where with these two they had meet up with Nemesis. Well one of the two and they were just standing there watching him get closer. This means that they should be moving soon, away from here. And yet they just stand there.

Stopping two feet away Nemesis looks down at them, "Aren't you going to run away?"

After hearing Nemesis talk both Derec and Edward stare in disbelief. And for the next several minutes no one does anything, in fact I think they stopped blinking and breathing. Hope they do something or at least keep breathing!

"Should we run?" Edward asks Derec still looking at Nemesis.

And just like Edward Derec keeps his eyes on Nemesis, "I think we should."

Okay now that they agree on running away maybe they'll do it! A few more minutes go by and they finally start to move. So while Derec and Edward slowly run away we'll check on Brad.

Some Random tree in a park

Odd. It seems that Brad's doing some exercises or he just doesn't understand that he's not going anywhere. Wonder why he's running around a tree. Guess we'll never know why.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He yells out over and over again.

A few minutes go by and he's still doing it, I mean he can't go on for hours.

Four hours later.

Alright. So he can go for four hours straight, but not the yelling part. He lost his voice about two hours ago. But he still lips the words. Oh well, maybe we should go on to the next person. Such as Wesker!

S.T.A.R.S. Office

It's weird being in here after so many chapters. And everything is the same. Except most of the members are either dead, out cold, running around trees, in them, or just crying. Now looking at Wesker we see him sitting at his old desk spinning around in his chair with a smile.

"Three blind mice, three blind mice. See how they run, see how they run." He stops as if trying to remember something. "Three blind mice, three blind mice." He continues to sing off key.

Hmm, guess he doesn't know the rest of the song. Not that I do. Seems like everyone we go to has nothing to do but stare off into space. Well maybe he'll do something. And as if reading this Wesker gets up and attempts to walk to the door.

Two hours later.

Finally getting out of the building Wesker looks around and heads to his left. As he walks he encounters several zombies and now looks like several fan girls attacked him.

Trying to smile Wesker says, "Now to find one or both of those authors."

I wonder why he wants to find us. While he goes and does whatever we'll see what Jill is up to.

Jill's apartment

After two hours of hopping Jill finally made it to her apartment, which is looking the same way she left it. A mess. Sitting down Jill looks around her room.

"I miss that cell." She says looking down with a sad expression.

Something tells me that she spent WAY to much time in that little room. Alone. But what can you do! I mean there wasn't anything we could have done to help her get out of that room. Looking at her room we see that everything is pink and there's a lot of my Little Pony.

"Ready Okay! Sing along to my song, as we do our thing which is something wrong!" She says trying to move her hands only she can't.

Well while she attempts to do that we'll check on Jon, Sam, and the slow but still following Richard.

Close to the Police Station

Still running behind Sam Jon looks around and sees several little eyes watching them. But he suddenly comes to a stop.

He turns to Sam, "Sam why did you stop?" She doesn't respond to him as she keeps looking forward.

Looking over to see what she's staring at Jon sees non other then Wesker, who is glaring at them, well mainly Sam. For the next few minutes they just stare at each other. Not moving.

"So we meet again Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers." Wesker says with a smirk.

Both Jon and Sam give him this 'Are you that stupid' look. Guess Wesker hasn't yet gotten the idea that they are the authors. Oh well, good news for them, I guess.

"I thought you were dead." Jon asks just as Nicholai walks up behind them.

Grabbing Jon he yells, "I FINALLY GOT AN AUTHOR!"

"Jon!" Sam yells trying to help Jon get freed.

Looking really annoyed Nicholai pushes her away and smiles when she falls on her side. "Foolish girl. Now I control the story!" He starts to laugh as he puts Jon over his shoulders and runs away.

"This can't be good." Sam says as she gets up.

"You got that right." Now looking behind Sam we see Wesker standing there.

Right after she turns around Wesker knocks her out, or at least tries to. Well, umm, while Sam tries to avoid Wesker's attacks we'll see what Chris is up to.

Ice Cream Shop…he'll never get out

I'm not surprised to say that he's still on the floor. And he's asleep with his thumb in his mouth no less. I think he's saying something in his sleep. Not really sure.

"No, no more cheese please. I want the pink stuff." He sighs. "Yeah, the good stuff my little cream puff."

Now looking right beside him we see Richard who is most likely wondering what is wrong with Chris. Which we all are.

"Chris, wake up." He says kicking him.

Doesn't seem to work, hmm, well Richard attempts to wake Chris up we'll go and see what someone else is doing.

Beside the Police Station

Watching Wesker and Sam fight. Or at least I think that's what they are doing. Anyways, as our mystery person watches they slowly start to walk over to them. Before they could open their mouth Sam bumps into them.

"I'm sorry…" She starts to trail off.

Soon she stares at the person in disbelief and within seconds so does Wesker.

"Surprised to see me?" They ask the two.

Within seconds of saying this, our mystery person starts to laugh at the fact that both Wesker and Sam are unable to say anything.

"But how? This is not supposed to happen!" Sam says as she stares at…

To be continued.


	19. Attack on the Authors Part 2

Chapter 17-Attack on the Authors Part 2

Snap! What a cliff-hanger and the mess everyone is in. Let's see, in the last chapter we left Rebecca in a tree, Chris on the floor with Richard kicking him, Jon is being kidnapped by Nicholai, Jill is in her creepy apartment, Sam and Wesker are face to face with our mystery person, and Brad is running around a tree. This is really crazy! So let's go and see what someone else is up too.

Raccoon City Public School

Walking really slowly Mikhail and Carlos try to find survivors, or at least I think that's what they are doing.

"Do you know where you are going Mikhail?" Carlos asks for the 274th time.

Stopping in his tracks Mikhail turns to Carlos, "YES!"

Going silent the two continue to walk on their pointless way. I really don't think they know where they are going. Not that I know either. Well anyways, if they keep walking forward with their head down they will bump into...

"What the?!" Mikhail says as he and Carlos hit Nemesis in the stomach.

Looking up slowly both Carlos and Mikhail scream and run away. With a grunt Nemesis starts to follow right behind them. And I mean right behind them, like two feet behind them. So while they run for their life we will go and see what Derec and Edward are doing.

North side of Raccoon City

Alright we last left them running away from the second Nemesis. Where they are running to is unclear to me. And I don't think they know where either. Soon the two stop and try to catch their breath. Looking to his left Derec sees about twelve mice staring at him. But the odd thing is that they aren't doing anything.

"Can I help you?" He asks them very calmly.

Tilting its head to the side the one in the front quickly runs up and stops two inches from Derec's face. "Are you or are you not the brother of the creator?"

Now if you look very closely at his face he looks slightly confused, and unsure of what to say. This is very weird. Cause all he has to say is 'yes'. Several minutes go by and the two are still staring at each other. And if you look behind Derec you can see Edward on the floor. Sleeping.

"Hmm, is that...is that a flee?!" He asks in a child like voice on Christmas morning.

Well, this isn't getting any better than this. So let's go and see what someone else is up too.

Raccoon City Police Department

Both Sam and Wesker continue to stare at our mystery person who is just staring back at them. Which they have been doing for the past several minutes now.

"So, is this all we are going to do?" Wesker asks in hopes that someone will say something.

Both thinking Sam and our mystery person just shrug. After several minutes go by with no one saying anything Wesker speaks again.

"So who are you?"

With a smirk our mystery person responds with, "My name is Chris Theriault. And I hate RESIDENT EVIL!"

"So why are you here, Chris?" Sam asks with a confused look on her face.

Thinking for a few seconds Chris goes to say something but then closes his mouth not sure of what to say to her.

"Hmm, well if you don't know why your here then I'll just take the author and run away." Wesker says as he grabs Sam and runs away.

"WAIT! I NEED HER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Chris yells not seeing the car behind him.

Soon it stops just before it hits him in the butt. So while Chris attempts not to hurt what looks like Leon S. Kennedy we'll go and see how Jon is doing.

Unknown Place of Raccoon City

Okay, we really don't know where Nicholai took Jon. Just that he's still in Raccoon City. At least I think he is. Well good news is that Nicholai is nowhere to be found, leaving Jon free to run away. And yet he still stays there.

"I'm looking for a way out of this room!" He yells at the mouse who is saying what I type.

"Hello?"

Looking around the small room Jon tries to find the person who said that and turning around he sees Billy Coen?!

"Billy? What are you doing here?" Jon asks with a kind of smile on his face.

Thinking fast Billy points behind Jon. "Hey is that a Hunter?"

"Yeah right. Like you're going to fool me by playing that old trick." Jon says as he starts to laugh.

Slowly backing up Billy turns to Jon, "Fine then, and don't believe me." He then turns around and starts to run like the wind.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Jon yells as he tries to catch up with Billy.

While they run from the Hunter we will check on Chris and Richard.

They will never leave this place-The Ice Cream Shop

Still asleep on the floor, Chris continues to dream about...I'm not sure what it is he's dreaming about. And Richard keeps kicking him in his side trying to wake him up, which isn't working.

"There has to be a better way to waking him up." Richard says to himself.

Looking around the room Richard tries to find something that will help him, but can't. Till he sees...

"Maybe this will work."

He holds out a bowl of freezing cold water and dumps it on Chris' head.

"AHHHHH!" Chris screams like the little girl he is and runs around the room till he hits something.

Lowering his head Richard wonders how Sam is doing. "Wait, why am I thinking about her?!"

"RICHARD LIKES SAM!" Chris yells suddenly. Causing Richard to go bight red.

Okay, I'm going to end it here. The next chapter I hope won't take as long. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks!


	20. The Tape of Doom!

Chapter 18- The Tape of Doom!

Okay, the title of this chapter should say it all. At least I think it should. Well let us see how everyone is doing. Somewhere on the back roads of Raccoon City Claire Redfield is on her way to see her brother. Who is laughing at Richard who likes the author, but won't admit to it. But we all know he does. Anyways, as she drives her bike she passes three dogs having a tea party while listening to Slipknot. Why they are doing this is something we can't tell you. Cause we don't know why.

"Aww, how cute." Claire says and continues on her way.

Soon she comes to the dinner, which name I can't remember, and goes in but stops. Turning to her right she sees a man in his late 30's, in a surprisingly clean S.T.A.R.S. outfit, blond hair slicked back, and is wearing sunglasses at night time, caring a young women in her early 20's, also in a S.T.A.R.S. outfit, and black hair.

"Claire Redfield?" The woman asks.

Looking around Claire tries to find the person she is asking the question to. "Who me?"

"No the person next to you." The man says sarcastically.

"Oh okay." Claire says with a smile as she walks away.

Several minutes go by. "So Wesker you going to put me down or what?"

Clearing his throat, Wesker slowly puts her down. "Happy Sam?"

"Yep." Sam say's with a smile on her face.

Okay, while the two just stand there doing nothing we will go and see how Chris T and Leon are doing.

Somewhere near or far from the Police Station

Hitting the breaks as hard as he can Leon S. Kennedy hopes to the windshield that he doesn't hit whoever is in front of him.

Running out Leon drops to his knees. "OMG I killed it!"

Walking over Chris takes a look at what Leon's talking about. "You're a nut job."

Looking up at him Leon says, "No I'm not!"

Shaking his head Chris just gets up and turns around only to see a group of zombies in 70's cloths coming at them.

"WOW! Look at the kewl actors!" Leon yells with a dorky smile.

"Please tell me you're not that stupid?" Chris asks him, but knows the answer already.

Looking very confused Leon asks, "What? They just want to play!"

Not bothering to respond Chris just grabs Leon and runs to the nearest alley. So while they do that we will check on Jon and Billy.

The stinky sewers of Raccoon

Still running for their lives Jon and Billy don't realize that they can enter one of the many doors in the small circle they are running. After several minutes the two finally see a door and go through.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jon asks randomly.

"Like I should know." Billy barks back.

Rolling his eyes Jon keeps walking forward until he trips on something. Soon the lights turn on and you see to their left a big screen TV.

"OMG! NO!" Jon yells as he is once again hunted by the tape from the Spencer Estate.

"Is that...OMG!" Billy joins Jon in his screaming fest and runs out of the door.

Continuing to run down a different hallway Billy and Jon don't stop or notice that they are slowly being surrounded. Soon Jon stops and sees something he thought he lost. Or lost him. Whatever it was.

"It can't be...My Chicago Typewriter!" He says with a bright smile on his face.

But it soon disappears when he sees a mini TV showing that tape again. Screaming like a girl Jon yet again starts to run. So while they run from the Hunters, maybe some mice, and a tape, we will see what Brad is doing.

Some Random Park

Okay, he's no longer running around that one tree anymore. Instead he's sleeping on a park bench. Why? I really don't know. And for some reason he's not being attacked by anything. Now that's not fair! Well, nothing to tell here so we will see if we can find someone else.

Looking around we see that Jill, is fast asleep in her extremely creepy room. Rebecca is also asleep in the tree, and well, even the evil talking zombie mice are falling asleep. The only other person still awake is Nicholai. But I can't find him anywhere. So we'll stop here and maybe in the next chapter we'll find him and someone will be awake.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Note: That Chris Theriault is a weirdo! Who doesn't like RE!


	21. 2 games n attack on the Chris'

Chapter 19- Two Games and Attack on the Chris'!

Alright, we have now entered the next game! And both Chris' are going to get hurt! So, let us see what everyone is up too. Hmm, it seems that most of them are sleeping, running from zombies, trying to get away from a evil tape, just not sure of what to do, or making fun of someone else. Going to the Ice Cream Shop where Chris Redfield has spend most of his time in, because he for some reason can't find the exit, is making fun of Richard who likes the author.

"I'm telling you I DON'T LIKE SAM!" He yells at Chris for the 114 time in the last hour.

Smiling like the true dork he is Chris says, "Fine Richard, but it's written all over your face that you do like her."

With that said he slowly walks to the door and FINALLY leaves. Leaving behind Richard thinking. At least that's what I think he's doing. And after several minutes Richard follows Chris out the door. Walking around the two try to figure out what is going on since the last time either was out here.

"So, you think we should leave Raccoon City? Or stay?" Chris asks Richard.

Taking the time to think Richard responds with, "Well, I want to find Sam and then leave."

Making a face of a little child Chris says under his breath, "But I want to leave now."

As they walk down the street, which is surprisingly free of zombies, they see in the distance a young woman, in a red dress, heading towards the RPD.

"Let's follow her!" Chris yells seconds before he starts running after her.

Sighing deeply Richard slowly runs after Chris. "Something tells me he's going to be the death of me.

So while they run after her we will see what someone else is up too.

The Dinner I can't remember the name to

Deciding to go in the dinner with Claire, Wesker and Sam both look around with her. It's not like they will find anything but a few zombies.

"Does this colour make me look fat?" Someone says from behind the counter.

Stopping Wesker and Sam both look at each other. "You heard that, right Wesker?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I did. But I'm hoping I was going insane." He responds.

"You all ready are Wesker." Sam says as she walks over to where Claire is.

Looking behind the counter the two girls see three zombies trying on different cloths that are all pink. Bright pink. Somewhat becoming freaked out the two back up and turn around only to see that the dinner is now surrounded.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" A very loud and girlish cry is heard coming from Wesker who is about to break down into tears.

"What about the back door." Claire asks over Wesker's girlish crying.

"Good idea Claire." Sam says as she grabs Wesker and runs to the back door.

Now while they run for the back door we will check on Jon and Billy.

I think they're lost

Still running Jon and Billy try to find a way out of the sewers. Or at least get away from that tape. But after several minutes the two stop right in their tacks when they open a door.

"Going somewhere?" The person asks them.

"Umm, I think we are." Billy responds.

"Who are you?" Jon asks trying to see who it is.

Laughing like the weirdo they most likely are, they slowly walk out of the light so the two can see who it is.

"William Birkin!?" Jon says extremely surprised.

"Yeah, who where you hoping for the tooth fairy?" Birkin spits back. And I mean spits back.

Wiping away the saliva, Jon looks at him. "I didn't take you as a sarcastic person."

"Well get use to it." He says back and walks away.

Standing there in shock and mostly confusion Billy and Jon don't know what to do. So while they just stand there we'll go to Chris Theriault and Leon.

Some ally in an area I don't remember

With Leon behind him, Chris tries to find some way to lose the pack of 70's zombies. Not that it shouldn't be hard; I mean they're dead and really slow.

"This is why I hate Resident Evil!" Chris yells

Soon Chris stops and seconds later Leon run into his back. "Why the hell did you stop!?" Leon screams in Chris' ear.

Pushing Leon off his back Chris slowly gets up but stops half way and sees, "What the?"

"Hmm, another victim to the story I see." Mike the leader of the Evil Snipping Kittens of Death says to him.

"Huh?" Chris says kind of like a dork.

With a grunt Mike walks up to Chris. "Listen you fool! You will obey my every command or else!"

"Or else what?" Chris responds as he picks Mike up by the back of his neck.

"Ah, that was all I had." Mike says.

"I see." Chris says not noticing that 12 cats were surrounding him.

Whimpering like the coward he is, Leon slowly moves closer to Chris. "Maybe you should listen to the cat person whose name I didn't get nor care to learn."

"And why should I do that?" He slowly trails off when he sees the other cats.

Within seconds the 12 cats pull out 12 semi-automatic snipping riffles. "I think we understand each other." Mike says as he looks around for a way to get down.

Hmm, while Chris and Leon stare at the cats and Mike tries to get down we'll check on someone else. Hopefully they are awake.

Jill's apartment

Well she's finally awake. Thank God. But she's still in that creepy apartment and she's now out of her bonds.

"Ready okay! T-T-R-Y. T-T-R-Y. That's why we all got to T-T-R-Y!" (A/N: I know its bad but, couldn't think of anything else for her to say that was weird) Jill says as she hops down the stairs to the main floor.

Once she is out seconds later she bumps into Carlos Oliveira and Mikhail Victors. And I mean bumps into. After everyone gets up and checks to see if they are still okay, Carlos looks at Jill.

"Hey Mikhail! We found a survivor!" He says like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can see that Carlos." Mikhail responds.

With that said the three head off in the direction they think the evacuation is but really isn't. Why?

Evacuation Site

"Are you sure this is what we are supposed to be doing?" Some random guy asks.

Looking over to his left we see about 15 other random guys who are heavily armed watching the entrance.

"For the last time yes! Umbrella gave us specific orders not to allow anyone to get out of the city Jim." He responds.

Taking the time to think Jim asks, "Does that mean we're not allowed to leave either Fred?"

Opening his mouth Fred closes it again not knowing the answer. "LET'S LEAVE!"

He says and they all get up and head for the surprisingly large helicopter waiting there and leave.

Back to Jill, Carlos, and Mikhail

In the time that it took me to tell you this, the three are just outside the cable car thing.

"Do you think this will help us?" Jill asks Carlos who is checking her out.

"I'm not sure babe." He says trying to be smooth.

Rolling his eyes Mikhail takes a look at the cable car thing only to find that there isn't anything wrong with it, yet it won't work. Turning around Mikhail goes to say something but stops when he sees Jill and Carlos making out. Or trying to.

"I'll be right back." He says as he goes to get the part needed to make the cable car thing work.

While Mikhail does that we'll check on Richard and Chris R.

Somewhere inside the Police Station

Wondering around the empty police station the two try to find the woman but the only thing they have found was zombie Police officers, several evil talking zombie mice, two very large spiders, and one pmsing chick. Though they had a really hard time getting away from her.

"Okay next time we see her we don't compliment her hair." Richard tells Chris R.

Holding on to the wall Chris looks over at him, "But her hair does look like a weed weaker attacked it."

With a frustrated sigh Richard continues to, well more like attempt to walk to the main area of the station. As they head down one of the hallways they hear this dripping sound.

"Do you hear that?" Chris asks looking around franticly.

Ignoring Chris and continuing on Richard opens a door and the sound gets louder. "Why can't the bad things happen to someone else?" Richard whines as he comes face to face with the headless body of an officer.

"This is so cool!" Chris says walking in holding a pen.

An extremely high pitch scream suddenly breaks through Chris' need to click the pen. "Chris I think that's upsetting it!" Richard tells him as he backs away from Chris.

"Come on Richard. It's stupid! Like it really getting mad and will attack me very soon." Chris says sarcastically.

"I warned you." Richard says leaning against a wall.

Seconds later the Licker let's go of the ceiling and looks at Chris. Looking up Chris lets out a girlish scream as the Licker jumps at him but somehow misses. So while Chris R is running away from the Licker we'll see if there is anyone else to check on.

Secret Lab under Raccoon City

With a sinister look on his face William Birkin is admiring his newest virus. The G-virus. But what he doesn't know is that several Umbrella troops are heading his way. On a mission to take the virus away from him, or ask really nicely if he'll give it to them.

"Finally, it's complete." Birkin says holding the virus up.

Seconds later the door behind him bursts open and 5 men walk in. "Alright Dr. Birkin, give up the virus and no one gets hurt." One of them says.

"Not really." Hunk says as he goes to get the virus.

Alright please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.


	22. The end is near!

-1Chapter 20- The end is near!

Alright, in the next few chapters RE 3 and 2 will be over, and the next game will start! Not that I care, never really like Code Veronica. Anyways, we last left everyone in a mess or just wondering about. Now both Sam and Chris T have entered RE 2, and Jon is stuck in the sewers with Billy Coen. Both Chris' are in a mess, well one of them just needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. So let us go and check on someone.

"How long have we been down here?" Billy asks as he slowly walks beside Jon.

Looking really tired Jon keeps looking forward. "I don't know. I think several hours."

With a sigh the two continue on their never ending journey through the sewers. But something tells me that they will find a way out. Or trip and then find it. Either way they will get out. Not paying attention to where they are going the two come to the lovely area where Yawn's brother lives.

"Do you hear a hissing sound?" Jon asks Billy.

Frowning Billy turns to him. "I was hoping it was a pipe leaking."

Turing around the two see Monkey the Butt! Odd name I know, but couldn't think of a better name for it.

"Mmm dinner time!" She says.

"SHE!?" Both Jon and Billy say at the same time.

Hissing, well kind of roaring at them, Jon and Billy scream like little girls and start to run in the direction they think will help them. So while they do that we will see how Rebecca is doing in her tree.

Raccoon City Forest- Rebecca's Tree.

Still in her tree Rebecca is the safest one of them all. I wonder how long she will stay there. Soon two small Hunters find their way into the forest. Wonder what they are up too.

"JUST KEEP QUIET REBECCA!" Rebecca yells to herself.

After yelling this, the two Hunters look up and see her. Within seconds they start to jump in attempts to get her.

"Time to eat!" One of them says.

"Not if I get it first Bob!" The second one yells at Bob. Jumping higher than him.

With a screech Bob jumps really high and hits his head on a branch right next to Rebecca. So while the second Hunter laughs at Bob and Rebecca just cries we'll go and see how Claire, Sam, and Wesker are doing.

Still in the Dinner

Heading for the back of the dinner Wesker, Claire, and Sam try to get out before the three drag queen zombies get them. But with the way Wesker's running he'll be the first to get taken. Opening the door like in the game Claire is met up with someone with a gun.

"SHOOT!" She yells at them.

"Okay." They respond to her.

Sighing in frustration Sam runs and grabs Claire, making her fall forward and the bullet missing Wesker and hitting the zombies.

"Next time Claire," Sam begins, "Tell the person with a gun 'Don't shoot'. Okay?"

"Okay." Claire says as if she didn't almost lose her life.

"Come on!" The person says turning around and heads towards a police car.

Without thinking Sam and Claire grab Wesker by the arm and run behind the mystery person.

"I thought you were dead Barry!" Sam yells at him as they run for their lives.

"Well, umm, I'm not sure why I'm still here." Barry starts saying as he gets in the front seat but gets stopped by Wesker.

"I don't think so Burton." Wesker begins as he sits down. "I've seen the way you drive."

"I don't drive that bad Wesker." Barry wines.

Flash Back to Barry Driving

Looking around this nice quiet street everyone goes about they're happy day, till…

"Do you hear that?" Someone asks a random person.

Taking the time to listen they respond, "Yeah I do hear it. I wonder what it is."

Several blocks down the street a Ford Pinto screeches around the corner at high speeds. Now coming down the street Barry for some reason manages to hit everything but a few mail boxes.

Getting out of his crappy car Barry looks at everyone. "Learn how to drive you weirdoes!"

Okay if you look at the street you see about 6 cars smashed into each other, every fire hydrant going off, 13 light post bent in different directions, and 4 stores with a few people in them by jumping through the windows.

End of Flash Back

Looking really sad and just disappointed Barry gets into the passengers side, while Claire gets in behind him, and Sam gets in behind Wesker. Now I bet you're wondering why haven't Claire and Sam noticed the zombie in the back seat? Well we don't know why. Anyways, as Wesker drives to the police station Claire starts to ask questions.

"So what's going on here?" Claire asks Wesker who just keeps looking forward.

"Well girl I don't know I think the city is under attack by evil pigs…" He gets stopped by Sam.

"That's not true Claire," Sam starts but stops when she smells something. "The city was attacked by zombies, evil talking zombie mice, some evil snipping kittens of death, and two Nemesis."

"Oh okay." Claire says with an odd smile on her face.

Saying nothing more everyone waits for Wesker to get to the police station but something from the back gets up and attacks Claire. Trying to focus on driving Wesker doesn't notice the light post and hits it. So while they try to understand what happened we will go and see what someone else is up too!

Still in that stupid ally

Still trying to get down Mike looks up at Chris T with a sad look but then notices that he's not even looking at him. Slowly walking over to Chris, Leon starts to cry a bit.

"Please tell me your not crying Leon?" He says slightly irritated.

Sniffling Leon responds with, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

With a sigh Chris starts to walk over to the kittens who shoot at him. "Is that all you got?"

Bursting into tears, Leon runs after Chris as the kittens shoot cotton bolls at them. "THIS REALLY HURTS!"

"Are you going to let go of me?" Mike asks Chris.

Looking down Chris drops him on his butt. "Come on Leon!" He yells as he tries to find his way through the city.

Running behind Chris Leon continues to cry like the little baby he is. So while they run for their lives we'll check on Derec and Edward!

Somewhere in Raccoon City- Finally!

Alright, I almost forgot these two. What was happening last time we saw them was that Derec was in a conversation with a mouse and Edward was sleeping. Not sure what he is dreaming about and I don't think we want to know either. Anyways, back to Derec and his mouse, they continue to stare at each other.

"So do you plan on telling me the answer? Or what?" The mouse asks in an annoyed voice.

"Umm, yeah I'm her brother." Derec finally said after several hours.

Just lowering it's head the mouse walks past him and orders the others to pick him up and carry him somewhere.

"Wait! What do you mean 'carry him somewhere'?" Derec yells into thin air.

As everyone looks at him like he's on drugs, we'll see if there is someone to bug.

How could we forget Nicholai…location unknown!

Wow! How could I forget about him? Well he's been hiding in the shadows somewhere for the past three chapters! Slowly walking beside Carlos and Mikhail, Nicholai keeps to the shadows and his gun ready. But he doesn't watch were he's going and ends up walking into a wall.

"Where the hell did this wall come from?" He asks it as if it will respond, but with our luck it will.

Continuing to stare at the wall Nicholai doesn't notice that his two targets have disappeared from his sight. Oh well, it's not like he would have hit them. Finally looking away he takes out a book titled: _The top ten ways to kill an author by Brad Victors. _Yep Brad wrote many books. Some of them are really nice.

"HE'S NOT AN AUTHOR!" Nicholai yells in pure anger and starts to run in the direction that he left Jon in. Something tells me that he's not going to be nice to him.

So while Nicholai tries to remember where he left Jon cause he for some reason can't read the map right we will go.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Later from Sara!


	23. Mr X, Ada Wong

I'm sooo sorry. This is the real chapter. Please R&R. Once again I'm sooo sorry.

Chapter 21- Mr. X, Ada Wong, and a mystery Tape revealed!

Only one person will be happy to see this title…at least I think it's just one person. Anyways, Mr. X is finally making his appearance! As well as Ada Wong, not that it matters with her…grrr! So let's see how everyone is doing. Rebecca is pretty much still sleeping only a few, normal, mice are poking her. Guess they are wondering if she is still alive. I'd wonder that too if I saw something hanging off of two branches, drooling, and kind of smelling. I think she's talking in her sleep as well.

"Stupid author. Can't even think of something for me to do."

Still looking at her one of the mice turn to another and, "Should we wake her up?" It says kind of pointing to Rebecca.

Taking the time to think about it, the mouse responds with, "Nah I think we should leave it alone and burn the tree down!"

Cheering at the thought of burning the tree down the mice go and start building up a pile of wood, at the base of the tree. So while they do that, we will see what someone else is doing.

RPD Building

Okay so Chris R and Richard are at the police station killing several zombies, a few lickers that want to kill Chris for some odd reason, and they haven't located the mystery person yet. Not that I think they will. Anyways, they finally make it to the S.T.A.R.S. office and Richard finds a diary entry from Wesker.

"_Dear Diary, last night I had that dream again. The one where the water keeps telling me that I will meet the person I will be with forever when I lest expect it. For some reason I keep thinking about this person I never heard of…something odd about this persons name…Evil Fang? What kind of name is that? That doesn't matter, all I know that this person is the one I'm meant to be with."_

Feeling sick to his stomach, Richard puts it down and walks away from Wesker's desk. Looking to see where Chris is Richard opens his mouth but closes it when he notices the door is open.

"Chris?" His call goes unanswered.

Walking over to the door Richard soon sees a little girl run by and several second later the sound of someone hitting a wall. Rushing out to see if that person was okay.

"I thought there was a door there!" She says as she rubs her head.

Lowering his head Richard responds with, "There is…" He points to beside her. "It's right over there."

With a stupid smile she simply says, "Oh."

"So, what's your name or do I call you 'kid'?" He asks as they walk down the hallway.

"My name is Sherry Birkin. What's yours?" Sherry asks in that annoying voice of hers.

"It's Richard." He doesn't look at her as he says this.

So while they walk around the second floor looking for Chris that has disappeared into thin air we'll go and see what Jon and Billy are doing.

Yep, in the stinky sewers…still.

Still in the sewers both Jon and Billy try to find a way out. But for some reason they aren't having much luck. Stopping to take a rest Jon slowly sits down and starts muttering about something.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks.

Trying not to scream and let every creature know where they are Jon manages to say. "Evil Tape!"

Shuddering at the thought Billy responds with. "Yeah I know what you mean. I'd say the same thing if I kept getting tormented by a tape with two tyrants making love…at least I think that's what they were doing." He takes a few minutes to think about that but then stops.

"Yeah well I have to get out of here before Nicholai realizes I'm not an author and…" He gets cut off by a loud bang.

"KILLS YOU!" We look over and see Nicholai standing about three feet away from Jon holding….what do you know. Jon's Chicago Typewriter.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Jon yells back not really care or most likely noticing that the gun is pointed at him.

Running up to him Billy grabs Jon and starts to drag him away just as Nicholai opens fire. "Run little worm! You won't get far!" He says to Jon who is most likely half way up a ladder leading to some unknown place.

Soon Nicholai start to run after him. But every ten feet he trips on his own feet and lands on his face. Guess the Ex- U.B.C.S. doesn't know how to run and laugh at the same time. So while he keeps tripping, and Jon and Billy try their hardest to get up that ladder we'll check on someone else.

Raccoon Gun Shop

Slowly approaching the building we hear very strong swear words and some very stupid words coming from inside it. Looking in we see Sam and Wesker trying to decide what guns to bring and which one to leave behind. Soon the song 'Bodies- By Drowning Pool' starts to play as four zombies walk in and start dancing to it.

"Let's just take what we have and leave…please?" Sam asks Wesker as the zombies try to do some head banging…only they hit each other and make a mess.

"Sure…hold on!" He says as he grabs everything and heads for Sam.

"Hold on?" Was all she said before Wesker picks her up and starts to run towards the RPD.

Now for anyone near or inside the building…all noses stop as the sound of a very girlish scream can be heard several blocks away. Anyways, soon Wesker starts to think about if he over shot the building or he's just too far into it.

"Were are we?" Wesker asks Sam as he puts her down.

Taking the time to look around Sam finds themselves in what looks like the basement! "We're in the basement Wesker."

"How did that happen?" He says with a very confusing look on his face.

But before Sam can tell him how he did it, a low growl is heard coming from behind her. Turning around both Sam and Wesker let out a high pitch scream as they look at Mr. X. So while they scream and Mr. X just looks at them we'll go to someone else.

Somewhere in the RPD building

Sitting on a desk Ada Wong thinks that she might have to go back to the nail salon and redo her nails. Several minutes later, both Chris T and Leon, who is still crying, magically appear out of nowhere. Looking up, she smiles seductively, or at least she tries to, she walks over to Chris.

"Why hello there." She says putting her hand around his arm.

Stopping his crying, Leon looks over at them, "HEY!" He yells, "What about me?"

"What about you?" She says with a very dirty look. And if looks could kill, she would kill you just by smiling.

Anyways, still holding onto him, Ada, Chris, and the crying Leon, walk off to find something to do. Letting out a very loud sigh, Chris turns to Ada only to get her giving him a dreamy gaze or something like that.

"I want to go home!" Leon yells just as they somehow get to the main entrance.

Okay something tells me that we should go onto someone else cause Leon is now crying again…I think something might be attacking him, and Chris can't help him due to the fact that Ada is preventing him from moving. So while that happens let's go and see…what Claire and Barry are doing!

I'd like to tell you…if I knew where they were.

Alright, it seems that these two are just walking around doing nothing but telling each other stories on how they won some food contest. How that would help them I wouldn't know. But at least it takes their minds off the fact that about three hunters are following them.

Claire soon stops. "For some reason it feels like someone or something is following us."

Both her and Barry look behind them, but the hunters just duck. "I don't see anything. Your just paranoid."

With that said the two turn around and continue on their way to GOD knows where. Maybe they just might get to the police station so RE 2 will go the way it's suppose to go.

"What the?!" Someone says to them.

Looking back at Barry and Claire who at this point are very clueless we try to understand what is going on.

"Who are you?" Claire asks the person.

Turning back to our mystery guest, we see Alice!? What the? Hmm, this is very interesting. Well, while they just stare at each other I think we should go somewhere else. Somewhere far away.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Later!


	24. The Disco Brother's Lay Down The Funk!

I am really sorry for the LONG wait. Didn't have the net for some time, and I took time away from writing to spend with my beautiful baby girl. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Evil talking zombie mice, the evil snipping kittens of death, myself, and my brother.

Chapter 22- The Disco Brother's Lay Down The Funk!

Alright, back to the madness! We last left Rebecca sleeping in a tree, somewhere outside of Raccoon City, with several Evil Talking Zombie Mice wanting to burn the tree down.

"I love you. You love me. Let's gang up and burn this tree! With a torch to the roots and a sizzle to the side! Soon this tree will burn tonight!" All the E.T.Z.M sing.

After several minutes of the mice palling wood around the tree, Rebecca slowly starts to wake up. Finally!

"HEY! I was having a good dream!" She yells out into the night.

"The dream might be good, but look down." I tell her.

Looking down, Rebecca sees the mice, just as they set the wood on fire. Freaking out, Rebecca somehow manages to run in a circle on a single branch. And down below, the mice start to chant.

"BURN BURN BURN! THIS TREE MUST BURN!"

So, while the tree starts to burn, Rebecca runs in a circle, and the mice continue to chant. We'll go and see what someone else is up to!

Somewhere in the sewers

Still running from Nicholai, who keeps tripping every few feet, Jon and Billy attempt to get out, but for some reason they just get deeper and deeper.

"Is it me or did we pass that poo speck six times?" Billy asks Jon who runs into the back of Billy. Sending him face first on the floor.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, ya I think we have." Jon answers getting up, just in time to see Nicholai turn the corner.

Laughing like a mad man, Nicholai aims his gun, gets ready to fire, when he starts to cough.

"You okay?" Jon ask Nicholai after 15 minutes of him coughing. Why they never ran, I will never know.

"Why are you asking him if he's okay?!" Billy yells 3 inches away from Jon's ear.

"What?" Is all he can say. "Did I say something?" Soon follows after.

With a loud sigh, Billy grabs Jon and starts running in a direction he believes they haven't went already.

So while Billy and Jon, yet again run away, and Nicholai coughs up a lung, we'll see what someone else is up to.

Somewhere on the 2nd floor

We last left Chris T, Leon, and Ada walking around, looking for something. At least that's what I think they are doing.

"So handsome, you got someone special waiting for you?" Ada tries to sound sexy as she looks at Chris T.

"Ya, I got the palm sisters. Lefty and righty." He responds back, walking ahead of her.

Pouting Ada starts crying, hoping Chris T will look back and hold her. Soon Leon walks over.

"I have no one!" He yells out for no reason.

Rolling her eyes, she walks away. Causing Leon to cry, fall on the floor, kicking, and flawing his arms around.

"Leon, if you don't get up in 3 seconds, I'm leaving you behind to be eaten by some dogs." Chris T tells Leon as he heads for the door.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!?" Leon yells as he gets up and runs after him. But for some reason forgets to slow down and runs into Chris T.

Before Chris T could open his mouth, the floor starts to shake. Looking behind them, they see 2 Nemesis. But there is something add about them. They're wearing 4in platform shoes, really wide bellbottom pants, really bright yellow disco shirts, and somehow 16in afro wigs.

After taking a few steps, the two Nemesis stop, look at each other, and for some reason disco music starts playing.

"Hey listen up! We are the disco brother's and we're here!" As they 'sing' this, they got one hand on their hip, one leg out to the side, and the other had is going up and down in front of them. "To kill you!" They finish singing.

After seeing this Chris T bursts out laughing while Leon gets up, screams like a little girl and runs away crying. I bet your wondering where Ada is. Well it seems that she disappear after Leon's first freak out. So, while this goes on, we'll bug someone else.

Somewhere deep in Raccoon City

Okay last time we were with them, Derec was being carried away by Evil Talking Zombie Mice. Where? I have no idea where. But we will soon in out!

"Umm where are you taking me?" Derec finally asks after maybe an hour of them carrying him.

"To the lair! To the lair!" They continue to chant.

Minutes later, they come up to this 50 foot building made entirely out of cheese!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Derec says unable to look away.

Seconds later they throw to him to the grown. "What should we do with him?" One mouse ask another.

"Hmm……EAT HIM!" Oblivious yell holding up a cat toy. And guess what the toy is. A large bag of cat nip.

Mean while, Edward is still sleeping in what looks like an ally. Minutes later we see 3 hunters slowly walk up to him.

The first one sniffs him. "Ewww! He smells like a chick!"

Laughing the second one smells him as well. "Dude, your right!"

The third one just pokes him. "I think it might be dead." He continues to poke him. "LET'S burry it!" The other two hunters howl in agreement.

So now the three of them grab Edward by the legs and drag him off to be buried.

Lost somewhere in Raccoon City

Going back to Claire, Berry, and somehow Alice, who are just standing looking at each other. Now this has gone on for some time… okay, it's been going on for like 9 hours. Why I have no idea, but it had to stop.

"Are you guys going to do something?" I ask, watching them.

Right after I speak, the three of them scream really loud and really high, before running off in different directions.

Berry runs north, with his hands over his eyes for some reason, and manages to hit almost everything in his path. The only thing he didn't hit was a building.

"NO!" He yells out suddenly and runs towards the building. And yet he somehow misses it.

Claire runs east, flailing her arms wildly in the air. " THERE'S SPIDERS IN MY HAIR!" Is all she continues to scream as she runs away.

Several minutes later she stops, realizing she somehow managed to get in the RPD building.

"Cool." Is the last thing she says before walking into a door.

Now back to Alice, who is running around in a circle freaking out. As we watch her continue this, it seems to me that this is as good as its gonna get, So we'll go to someone else.

Evacuation site……I think

Alright, for some reason, these three haven't done much. All tho, I really think Mikhail is the smartest of the three. And as we say that Carlos makes each of the Evil Talking Zombie Mice, little outfits from material he never had. And Jill is jumping up and down saying this:

"If you have noticed this notice, you will have noticed that this notice is not worth noticing!"

Lowering his head, Mikhail wonders how he got stuck with these people. "I've got to get out of here, before I become one of them." Mikhail says, pointing to Jill and Carlos.

Walking off, Mikhail hopes to find someone who is as smart as him. But the further he goes, the less he believes he'll find that person. Soon he comes across a zoo. So can you guess who he meets?

Basement Level- RPD

Well, we last left these two standing in front of Mr. X. Now this isn't your normal Tyrant. How so? Well, for one thing, he's just staring at Sam and Wesker, who are no longer screaming. After a few minutes go by and Mr. X sticks him lower lip out, and starts crying.

"Is he suppose to do that?" Sam ask Wesker, who looks really confused and disappointed at the same time.

Lowering his head, Wesker says. "No Sam, he's not." he then thinks about it. "At least that's what I think."

"Wait? You think?" He shakes his head 'yes' "I thought you helped create it?" Sam tries to hold back on beating Wesker.

Still crying, Mr. X looks at them, then at Sam, over to Wesker, and then back at Sam. Holding out his arms, he takes one step towards Sam.

"Mommy?" Is the first word that comes out o Mr. X's mouth since making his appearance.

With a sigh, Wesker pushes Mr. X back and grabs Sam. When Mr. X gets his footing, he sees that 'mommy' is gone. Getting extremely mad, Mr. X runs after Wesker. So while this happens, we'll go see what the other people are doing.

Sewers- Birkin's Lab

As HUNK goes to get the G-virus, William Birkin searches the table beside him, to defend HUNK off. Once finding something he believes to be a weapon, he shows it to everyone.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" HUNK asks with no emotion and we guess a blank look on his face.

Looking at what he had picked up, Will laughs nervously. "It may be a flower, but I will stop you!" He uses the flower as a sword.

Feeling annoyed HUNK pushes Will, who starts crying.

"Sir, can we kill him now?" One solder asks, tho I wont' give him a name. Won't be living.

Grabbing one of the many G-virus, HUNK gives them the signal. But they just look at him.

"That means kill him." He walks out. And 10 minutes later, several gun shots can be heard from the room.

Once the 5 solders meet up with HUNK, they head for the sewers to get out. As they make their way through the sewers, the 5 solders somehow lose HUNK. Looking very scared and I think they're crying, they attempt to find him. But the next turn, makes them wish they were paying attention.

Back in the Lab

As Will lies on the floor bleeding to death, his wife Annette rushes to his side. Will looks into her eyes and says….

"Sweetheart." He takes a deep breathe. "I broke the floor."

Rolling her eyes, Annette responds with, "Is that all you can say, after 10yrs of listening to your craziness?"

He thinks about it. "Yep." He puts his arm beside himself. "Ouch! What was that?"

"You injected yourself with a virus." Annette tells him calmly.

He smiles like a dork. Not knowing what to do, Annette leaves the room. Moments later, something starts happening to Will. Opening his eyes suddenly and they look like lizard eyes. Getting up, Will starts to mutate. Breaking through the wall Mutant Will goes for a long walk. After 10 minutes he bumps into 5 people. While he stares at them, we'll go to the next set of people.

Main Lobby- RPD

Walking around the RPD building, Richard looks like he could rip off his ears. Why? Cause Sherry's been singing this: "This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it, forever just because, this is the song that never ends!" Off key.

"PLEASE STOP SINGING!" Richard begs her for the 100th time.

But before she could say anything, a flash goes by them, and then a bang on the front door. Looking over, Richard sees Wesker and then seconds later, Sam.

Running over, he helps her up. "How much longer do we have to be here?" He asks, kind of shy like.

"It'll be over soon. Just have to get out of Raccoon City before morning." Sam tells him.

"Excellent! Let's get out of here!" Richard yells, taking Sam's hand and walking towards Iron's office.

Following behind him, Sam says, "Do you know where your going? Sherry follow us."

"Ya, I know where I'm going." As they walk somewhat fast, Richard's face slowly goes red.

As they continue to walk, Richard is too into holding Sam's hand, that he fails to see the bus size hole, where Iron's office use to be, until it's too late.

All three of them scream like little girls as they fall into darkness.

Somewhere in the RPD……we think

Walking aimlessly, Chris R somehow finds himself in this really big opening. Now, looking around we see these tracks, two doors, a train, and lots of small and big rocks.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" I ask.

Looking around Chris R can't seem to find where the voice is coming from. "I know where I am."

"And that is?"

"The ice cream shop!" He yells out, looking very proud of himself.

Now, I know this isn't the way it looks like in the game, but it's close. Anyways, for those who've played RE 2, you know where Chris R is.

"You mean, this isn't the ice cream shop?" Chris R whines into the air.

Waiting for a response, Chris R walks around while looking up, only to walk into a wall, knocking himself out.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm hoping to have a few more chapters done soon. Please R&R. ttyl!


	25. No title Sad face

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself and the E.T.Z.M. Sorry for the very long wait.

Chapter 23

Alright, we have a lot of catching up to do! So let's see what someone is up to! Okay, we have found our first victim…. We mean idiots, no happy go lucky people. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, we find ourselves in the basement of the RPD. Looking around, we find very little. Why you might ask? Well, it's really dark down here, for some reason. As time passes, we soon hear, the sounds of three people, waking up.

"What the hell happened?" Someone asks. The voice is male.

"You lead us, to a hole. Moron." This voice is young and very annoying. Oh and it's female.

"Will you be quiet Sherry. And Richard, you weren't paying attention." Another female voice comes out of the darkness.

Silence. "Oh yeah right." Richard laughs nervously. "Where are you guys?"

After a few minutes, you hear someone tapping the wall, and then a smack.

"What was that for Sara!" Richard yells, in a high pitch voice. "Those aren't your shoulders?"

"No, my shoulders are higher!" Sam informs him.

Hmm, while they sort that out, let's move onto someone else.

Still in the burning tree

Yes you read that right. Rebecca is still in the tree, the Evil Talking Zombie Mice are burning down. Now, I bet you are wondering why she hasn't tired to do something to get herself to safety. Well we are wondering that as well.

"HEY! I'd like to see you come up here with a plan using nothing!" Rebecca screams at the tree.

Now continuing to scream at the tree, the E.T.Z.M. look at each other.

"Has she lost her mind, Cat meat?" One mouse asks.

They all turn to Cat meat. He thinks for a bit. "I think she lost it at the beginning of this story, Mouse trap."

With that said the mice go back to watching the tree burn. And if you look closely, some of them are roosting some marshmallows and hotdogs. Looking up we see….. Nothing. Rebecca is missing. Until we find her, we will move onto another person.

Raccoon City Forest

Now the last time we saw Derec, he was being taken to the E.T.Z.M. lair. Why the lair? So that they don't have to carry a dead body back to their queen. Tho something tells me, we may not see who it is.

"This is stupid. I can get away." Derec informs the mice.

They stop, put him down and stare. "Oh yeah. Let's see ya do it then." The smallest of the group says to him.

Clearing his throat, Derec looks down at them. "Alright I will."

With that said he turns and starts running in the direction the mice brought him in. Looking back at the mice we can kind of see a look of both confusion and anger. Now they aren't really angry at Derec, but more themselves for letting him go in the first place. Going back to Derec, I should tell you all he's not really into RE, so he may get lost a few times.

"May get lost a few times?" He repeats back. "I know how to get back!"

Soon after saying that he somehow runs into Rebecca. So while they lay on the floor, we'll go to someone else.

Front door…. We think

Yeah it says we think. We aren't 100% sure it Wesker is still there. And yes we have looked and all we found was Mr. X crying for his mommy. And when we say mommy, we mean Sam. Yes, he still thinks she is his mommy. Anyway back to the search for Wesker, we look around the RPD building which mean just the lobby and part of the back room.

"Sam come on out. I know you're here." Wesker says in a slightly creepy voice.

Attempting to look around we notice that Wesker is in the dark. And we are not sure why.

"You know why!" Wesker yells as he trips on something that sends him down some stairs.

Once at the bottom, he slowly crawls around on the floor. Guess he doesn't want to trip on anything. But minutes later he hears this very familiar sound.

"That sounds like my ex girlfriend singing." Wesker says with a cringe.

But to his surprise as well as mine. We see Chris T and Leon. Now for everyone out there, the reason why Wesker thought it was someone singing is cause well Leon was singing. And not very good either.

"How dare you say I can't sing Tina Turner." Leon somehow manages to say in-between sobs.

As they come into view both Chris T and Leon stop in their tracks and look at Wesker. Now this goes on for some time. And just for the record I'm not sure if they know they don't have time to do this.

"Well now we do!" Chris T yells, turning around trying to push Leon in the direction he thinks will get them to safety.

Slowly getting inpatient Wesker starts running at them. Seconds go by and Wesker stops somewhere. Then he runs off again. While Chris T and Leon stand there wondering where they are will go and see someone else.

Location- unknown

The reason why the title is that, is cause we don't know where he is due to the fact that he just kept running around Raccoon. And the last thing he did was hit a building. Yep you got it. It's Barry that we are talking about. If ya look down you can see that well he's still knocked out. So let's check out where he is.

What's this? Raccoon City Air port. Wonder what he's gonna do when he wakes up. Cause everything is destroyed.

"That's not true mystery voice." Barry says calmly.

Feeling very confused we look around and like before all we see is destroyed plains. Tho if we look behind one of those….hangers we see a helicopter. Hmm I never knew Barry could fly a helicopter. Why are we asking this, well Barry is turning it on. But if you look closely at the dash board it will tell you that there's no gas. Sadly we will be going to someone else, why? Well Barry is saying things we can't understand.

A stinky, smelly Zoo

Now for most of you that's played the games, you may already know who Mikhail found. And no it's not a zombie animal. Tho that would be somewhat cool. I guess.

"Who are you?" Mikhail asks looking around as if something will attack them.

"My names Kevin. Are you alone or are there others with you?" He asks still acting like a cop.

Mikhail thinks about it. "Yeah there are a few other people at the RPD building."

Kevin looks at him. "Are you sure about that?"

With a look of insult, Mikhail nods his head. Before Kevin can respond two lions walk by with three monkeys on their backs.

"That was odd." They both agree. "Now let's go help your friends." Kevin says as they head in the direction of the RPD building.

Now I have no clue how far the zoo is to the RPD building is, so well skip it. But in a short form is that they end up getting last a few times, not that they don't know the way, just things kept them from getting there. Entering the RPD building the two are greeted not only by the, still, crying Mr. X, but by darkness. And just like Richard, Sam, and Sherry, they fall into a hole.

"Who's there?" Someone asks.

While the two guys, moan in pain, we will move onto someone else.

Rat infested sewers

No this isn't were Jon or Billy are, tho we still have to talk about them. This person just happens to be William Birkin. But you might not want to run into him, in the sewers. Tho no one told the solders, that are wondering around. And yes they are the ones that survived his first attack.

"Do you think we lost him, sir?" One solder asks in fear.

"I'm not sure really. With a monster like that it's hard to say." He responds to four.

Ye, his name is Four. Can't think of a better name for them. I'm really bad at picking names. Four continues to walk behind, we'll call him, One, hoping they don't bump into Birkin. Looking behind Four, we see two other solders. And if you look at their faces, you will see that they are crying. Now I really bet your wondering why. Well there use to be seven behind Four, so these two solders know something is following them.

"Umm One?" Five asks, trembling.

"What is it Five?" One says with some confidence. Yes. Some.

"We've lost six men, and I'm afraid I'm next sir." Five cries out.

After hearing that, One starts to slow down, until he hears foot steps not belonging to his men. Seconds go by and One orders his team to run for it. And while they make an attempt to get away from Birkin, who I think is saying "Don't run, I want to be your friend".

The RPD wow everyone is going here

Now these two I believe are the second most confused in this story. How these people keep getting confused, I will never know. Tho it doesn't surprise me, nothing does anymore. Anyways, since leaving them; Chris T and Leon, looking around to see where they are. And what do ya know. They are in the S.T.A.R.S. office, or what's left of it.

"I wonder where we are." Leon says standing right in front of a sign saying S.T.A.R.S. Office.

Trying his best not to bite his head off, Chris T, just acts as if Len said nothing. Which at times can be very hard. As Chris T. looks around for

who knows what, Leon slowly heads for the door, and when he gets there, he puts his head against it.

"What are yo-" Leon shushes Chris T. "Don't tell me to shush. I will talk if I want to!" He yells at Leon.

Lowering his head, Leon backs away from the door, just as three 'normal' hunters burst through the door. They take on look at Leon , then turn towards Chris T.

"Leon! Get out of here and find Sam. You need to keep her safe!" Is the last thing he says before the hunters attack him.

Doing as he's told, Leon runs out the door, and for some reason heads for the basement. While Leon has a moment of normalness, we will go to someone else.

Run I say! Run!

Alright, maybe these guys have had some good luck, and found a way out of the sewers. Not to mention, lost a certain person. Yes, I'm talking about Jon and Billy in the very, very large sewers. Oh ya, and that Nicholai doesn't get them. Even tho Jon isn't the author of this story. Very few people know who the author is in this story. Anyways, following Jon and Billy, we see that running has finally taken it's toll on them.

"Maybe we should try going up for once." Jon tells Billy as he slows down.

He thinks about it. "yeah I guess we could do that."

And with that said, they quickly make their way up the ladder and out of the sewers. Looking around they find themselves in….

"New York City?" Jon says extremely confused.

Back in the sewers…..

Poor Nicholai, he's really far behind them, and he will never know where they are. Tho he's starting to slow down.

"Hmm, maybe I should just go back." Nicholai says to himself.

I guess when you are alone, you need to talk to yourself, so you still know how to speak. Seeing as how he's not gonna do much now that he's decided to head back. And as for Jon and Billy. Well they are looking for a place to clean up and get help.

The holy spirit might set you free

I'm not sure what these two are up to. I mean, they haven't done anything to help with the outbreak. Tho they did make a very cool fort out of the things you find in a church. But something tells me this section is gonna be short. Why? Well both Jill and Carlos are sleeping. All that work, wore them out. But I will tell you this. They are talking in their sleep. And if we listen closely, I believe they are saying lines from the movie 'Moulin Rouge', and how Carlos knows them, I will never want to know.

God only know where this one is.

Yeah, I haven't been paying much attention as to where everyone is. Far too many to follow and more to come. Yay, back to our lost person!

"I'm not lost! Just coordination challenged, that's all." Claire tells us.

Ignoring what she said, we look around, tying to find where she is. Tho I guess it's not gonna be that hard, seeing as she's outside the RPD building. Not finding this odd, mainly cause she's suppose to be here, we hope that Claire can get to the end, without any delay.

"What do you mean 'delay'?" Claire asks, reaching for the door handle.

"Well, almost everyone so far, has been pulled off their main objective."

"'Main objective'?" Claire repeats.

"Yes! Now get in that building and head for the basement!"

Looking like she might cry, Claire does as she's told, without saying a word. Finally, I will get to the next game. Not that I want to. I mean it's Code Veronica. So while she makes her way to the basement, we will go see someone else.

The beautiful sewers…..yeah right

This will be the last time we have someone in the sewers. I promise. Tho this person may be one of the few that are….smart. On another note, I have always wondered how he lived and the others died. Yes, I'm talking about HUNK. And thinking about it, HUNK has been spending the past three hours talking to the rats. Yes, most of the animals talk. Why? I have no idea, maybe to make things interesting.

"No, your just bored and want to put excitement into this story of idiots." HUNK says And if you look behind him, five rats are following him.

I wonder where he's going, tho the only one that knows the answer to that is HUNK.

"And that is how it's going to stay." He says. Even tho it's kind of hard to understand him. Never understood why he wore the gas mask all the time.

Hmm, since HUN doesn't want to be nice and tell us, we might as well move onto someone else. And maybe we can finish this game.

The end is near!….Again lol

I left this one till the end for one reason. I like making fun of him. I mean, come on. Who thinks that a train station, is an ice cream shop. But then again this is Chris Redfield we are talking about. And as the others make their way to this spot, Chris R attempts to order something.

"Yeah I'd like to order a fudge Sunday?" Chris R says with a dorky smile.

"GET THE TRAIN STARTED!" A strange male voice booms as a large door opens.

Chris R turns around and sees eight people running towards him. Now these eight are; Sam, Richard, Sherry, Claire, Mikhail, Kevin, Leon, and Wesker.

"Why are you guys running?" Chris R could only asks

But before anyone could answer him, the once closed door, flies off, and we see Mr. X, out two Nemesis, and several hunters.

Chris' mouth drops to the floor. "RUN FASTER!"

Yes, we all know Chris didn't have to say it for them to do it. The train door opens, and they somehow all get on. Long before the three tyrants get ten feet away from the door. As they start to move away, everyone finds a spot, and for once they rest.

As for the others, Derec and Rebecca somehow pass the RPD building and find the sleeping Jill and Carlos. Walking over Derec gently wakes them up.

"THE SKY IS FALLING" Jill screams as cold water is poured on her.

Ju7st as he does the same thing to Carlos, a helicopter starts to land behind them. And in the cockpit, is Barry. As Derec helps the two sleepy heads in, Rebecca takes one last look on Raccoon City before getting in herself.

As the sun slowly comes up, lighting up the dead city, a missile heads in it's direction. Once it gets to the middle, it goes off.

"Wow, what a pretty light." Is the last thing Rebecca says as Raccoon City is levelled.


	26. I hate this game! Code Veronica!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and the mice.

Chapter 24!- I hate this game!

Code Veronica!

So we finally got through, four games and we have three left. Not to mention, the possible six year wait between Veronica and RE 4. I hope I can remember how the game goes. And on that note, let the really REALLY big madness go on!

As they flew off, Jill looks around at the others. Rebecca is at one end, sleeping. Derec, well he's waiting for Barry to land, so he can find his sister. Carlos, he looks like he's sleeping, but he started to bob his head. Guess he's listening to music. As for Barry, he is trying to understand how to land, even tho there is a button labelled 'Landing Button'.

After a few minutes, Jill breaks the silence. "I think I left my stove on."

Once she says this, Derec looks over. "Jill, your house isn't there anymore." As soon as he says that, Jill bursts into tears.

Starting to freak out, Derec looks around for a parachute. Lucky for him, there is only one. I thought there was suppose to be more. Hmm, guess I will never know really. As everyone watches as Derec opens the door and jumps out, we will go bug someone else.

The second best way to travel

I have no idea, what the number one way of traveling is. I'm just guessing that traveling by train is second. Anyways, back to the main topic, we last left this little one sleeping in someone's arms.

"Are we safe now?" Her voice is quietly breaks the silence.

They hesitate before responding back. "Yes, you are safe now, Sherry."

"What about you Sam?" Sherry asks as her annoying voice breaks.

"I'll be okay, Sherry." Sam tells her, with a smile.

After hearing that, Sherry went back to sleep, but it didn't last long. Cause the train soon came to a stop. Causing everyone to wake up. Slowly stretching, the group makes their way of the train, and looks around.

"Who's here and are you okay?" Sam asks, looking around.

"I am Mikhail Victor, and this is Kevin. I'm okay." Mikhail says in a strong voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay as well." Kevin says.

"Chris Redfield, I'm…" He stops to think about it.

"We'll get back to you Chris." Sam turns to the others. "I know the rest, but are you okay?"

They all look at each other and nod their heads. With that said, they just stand there, unsure of what to do or where to go. After several minutes, they hear what sounds like a helicopter coming towards them.

Everyone looks up, as four guys descend down. "Yes we know we are suppose to get Claire in the factory, but we can't wait." The leader says as he grabs Sam. (Note we only know he is the leader, cause it says it on the back of his vest)

"She's not Claire, I am!" Claire yells out, stepping forward.

The leader, looks down at Sam and then over Claire. "Take them both." He says as he grabs Sam and ascends up.

Trying his best, Richard runs after him, but doesn't make it in time. As this happens, Claire gets taken as well. Now feeling confused and scared they all start panicking. While they do that we will go to the next person.

EVERYONE PANIC! (I picked the people at random)

Yes, I write the names down, and put them in a hat. Then draw at random, who go first, and so on. Normally I would do this as I write, but not this time, for some odd reason. So the next person, I didn't expect or remember was next.

"Enough about how this works! Let's get our asses moving!" Richard yells, trying to get an idea of what to do.

The others, just stood there, confused. Wondering if Richard, finally lost his mind. As much as I would love to say yes, he's just concerned about the people that were taken.

"Who was the girl that was taken?" Kevin asks.

Everyone just looks at him. "I'm not sure who-." Chris get's cut off.

"You know who she is, Redfield." Wesker snorts at him.

Kevin walks over to Wesker. "What's so special about her?"

Everyone looks at Wesker, waiting to hear his response. He takes a breathe in. "She is the author of this story, and she kind of controls what happens in it."

Now most of the people here don't understand what the big deal is. But Kevin, Mikhail, and Richard understand what this means.

"So she's a witch?" Leon asks.

Ignoring what Leon said, the four 'smart' guys, make a plan as to how they will get the girls back.

I have nothing lol

Once the 'big' plan was shared with the others, thy all went their way. But for one it was a little hard. And I'm not talking about what he has to do, but just understanding it is hard for him.

"How am I suppose to find these people?" Leon asks as he walks in the direction, Mikhail pointed him in.

Continuing to walk, Leon soon hears several voices yelling at on another. About what? We have no idea. But we would be able to find out, if he moved closer!

"Alright, I'll go closer!" He yells at a poor squirrel.

Getting closer, Leon comes across three people, and a helicopter. Yes, a helicopter, which means….

"Who are you?" All four of them say at the same time.

Instead of saying who they are, they continue to stare at each other. What is with these…. Idiots and staring? It's almost like they forget how to speak, once they see someone else.

"For fuck sakes, I'm Billy. This is Barry and Rebecca. Now who are you?" Billy says pointing at Leon.

He thinks for a minute. "My name is Leon."

"Is there anyone else with you?" Billy asks, with a look of hope that someone is with him.

"No, I was sent alone to find others to get help for the people of Raccoon." Leon proudly says. Something tells me, he almost forgot why they sent him.

Billy thinks about it. Not the part about helping the city, but being stuck with another idiot.

"Get in the helicopter." Was all Billy needed to say.

Once in they take off and head in a direction. Where they are going is unclear, but I'm guessing Billy knows, so they are in good hands. Let's move on to the next person.

God knows where this one is

Okay, we last left this one in a very stinky place. And no, it's not their home or being at a Justin Beaver concert (Ya, I don't like him). Anyways, our dear friend didn't get far, mainly cause of a fireball going through the sewers. Ya, this one is kind of still stuck in the sewers. Tho we believe he's getting closer to getting out and getting closer to his goal.

"I'd be getting closer, if you'd show me the way!" Nicholai yells into the air.

And doing so, he sees the man hole, and the ladder right under it. With a very, very loud sigh, he walks over to it, and slowly goes up. Head down, which is a bad idea, cause he ends up hitting his head. Now this happens about six or seven times. The first few times, he had his head down, but the other times, he was looking at it. Once up in the nice, fresh air, Nicholai looks around trying to find where he is.

"Can't they put a sign out here?" he yells in the air.

Now before we go to the next person, if we look behind him, we can see a nice white sign saying…..

Welcome to Texas

Ya, my sewer system is messed. It should only go under the city of Raccoon, and yet, you can find yourself in a different state. On another note, I have no clue how the states go. So I'm guessing where they are, as well as the names of the states. But enough about that, we have more to bug.

Somewhere over the rainbow…. Or something like that

As these idiots walk along this road, we hear a very familiar song. If you are trying to guess what it is. The answer isn't to far away. Tho I'm kind of wishing it was something else. Not that I don't like the movie, but to hear two tone deaf idiot's sing it, isn't something I enjoy. And they don't know the words to it, and continue to repeat the one line over and over again.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. There's a place that I dream of once in a lullaby." The two sing. (I have no idea if the line is right)

Not paying attention to where they are going, Jill and Carlos run into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" They yell as they fall to the ground.

"Hey! You broke our song!" Jill cries out, also falling to the ground.

"Mikhail? Carlos says dumbfounded.

Mikhail looks up, and starts to sewer his head off. Now I would put down some of them but it's in Russian, and I don't know the language. And it seems I'm not the only one, cause both Carlos and Jill just look at him. This goes on for about 30 minutes. Give or take. He then gets up and looks around.

"Alright, I need your help with something." Mikhail starts telling them.

"What for?" Carlos asks in an add tone. As if he's not sure about speaking or something.

"On my way here, I heard that there was an Umbrella Lab, somewhere near here. I need your help to shut them down, before anything bad happens. Understand?" Mikhail looks at them.

They don't say a word and continue to stare. Feeling frustrated, Mikhail grabs them and starts heading in the direction of the lab. Of where he thinks it might be in. While this happens, let's go to the next person.

We have no idea where they are

Sadly I had forgotten to put this person in the last chapter. So many people to keep track of. It gives me a headache doing this. But at least I remembered to put her in this chapter. Now as for where she is, that we have no idea. Even looking around doesn't help. Maybe we will get very lucky and she will tell us where she is.

"Not on your life." She starts to laugh. "I refuse to tell you that I'm in the Umbrella HQ near Raccoon City."

"_Ahh Ada, you just told me what I wanted."_

She looks around nervously. "No I didn't."

Thinking about making her more nervous, I stop. Cause it will only result in nothing. And just as we finish that thought someone comes in.

"Miss Wong, you do understand why we are upset at you, right?" The guard asks.

She looks at him. "Cause I left without staying for breakfast?"

He looks at her shocked. "No, not that. We are upset that you failed to retrieve a sample of the G-Virus."

"You mean this?" Ada holds up a vial of green stuff.

Before se can blink, it's taken out of her hands. "Thanks."

He then laughs and runs out the door, leaving Ada speechless.

To be continued!


	27. Part 2! Everyone is LOST!

Chapter 24- I hate this game! Code Veronica- Part 2

Alright, if you haven't noticed yet, you will soon. Yep, I'm writing for all 21 characters. then write them in groups. Odd? Yes, I know. But it somehow works for me. For a bit. Anyways, this guy might be the only one, that is smart cause the others just copy what he's doing. and this person just happens to be Billy Coen.

"Why do I have to be the smart one? Why can't it be him?" Billy cries out as he points to Barry.

With a loud, frustrate sigh, he continues on, hoping to find someone that will believe them, and want to help. I mean, Raccoon City did just get blown away, cause of what Umbrella did. After a few hours they finally get to a nice city. we will call it, Pleasent Ville. Anyway, as soon as they enter the city, they go to the first person.

"Miss, do you have a S.T.A.R.S. unit here?" Billy asks in a very sweet voice.

She looks at him, the the three behind him. "Yes we do. It's just down the street, turn left, do about three blocks, and then go right for another three blocks. If you find yourself at a library, you went too far. About two blocks too far."

"Thanks." Billy says and heads in it's direction.

Just so everyone is clear, there isn't much happening as they head to the S.T.A.R.S. Office, so we will let them get there without interruptions.

?

You would think that someone like this wouldn't be found walking around. Running maybe. But not walking. If you are wondering who this is, I will give you one more hint. Death to all Redfields.

"That's your last hint?" They yell as they walk.

"It's better than nothing, butt head."

If you look closely you will see their left eye twitch. But they remain quiet as well as focused on the skies and not what's in front of them. Which would be a really good idea. Seeing as how he's about to bump into someone.

"I'm gonna what?" They say just as they hit them.

Once again. Someone swears in Russian. I really got to get an app for this, or else I will have no idea what they say when RE4 happens.

"Wesker? What are you doing here?" Nickholia asks with a really big surprised look on his face.

"I'm trying to get away from these people, so i can start my evil plan!" Wesker says holding his left hand in the air, pointing to nowhere.

Now that look of surprise turns to a look of awe. For many people they would have done their move and then moved on. But then again this is Wesker we are talking about. Once Wesker gets his fill of glory, he then starts to head in a direction that... feels worthy to have him walking on it. Tho something tells me no road is really worthy in his eyes.

I can't think of something to put here...-.-;

These people, mainly the one, is on a mission to first find two people, then look for the girls. Much like in the game, but with a twist. Much like everything in this story. Back to the three guys we find them running in a direction, like mad men. Tho you can't blame them. The one person who controls the story and their fate is missing.

"Does any of you know where we are going?" Chris asks slowly coming to a stop.

The two guys also come to a stop and look at each other. "Well my plan was to find some more help but other then that, no. What about you Kevin?" Richard asks.

He stops and thinks about it. "Well i believe i over heard the 'leader' say he was taking the girls to Rockfort Island. So we will need to get to an airport." Richard calmly explains.

"Sounds good. We should get some supplies for whatever we might find there, and attempt to find where this island is." Kevin says looking around.

Looking behind them, Chris sees a sign saying...

Welcome to Iowa

Without saying a word, he starts walking as if he knows where he's going. Leaving Richard and Kevin kind of confused. So they start following him. As they follow him, we will go bug someone else.

Kidnapped and heading towards hell!

Although everyone has had bad luck, heck I don't think any of these people really do have good luck. Cause it seems when they get close to having something good happen, something bad happens all the time.

"Claire why did you tell them who you are?" Sam asks sitting next to her in the helicopter.

Claire looks at her, unsure of what Sam was saying to her. "Why? What was so wrong with what I did?"  
Before Sam could say anything, a voice booms in their ear. "Quiet you two! We are approaching our destination shortly." A male voice says.

Looking scared, Claire moves closer to Sam, as if wanting Sam to protect her. Which we are guessing she will have to do anyway. Sadly tho they can't see where they are going or what the place looks like. But in my opinion it might be a good thing, seeing as there isn't a great view. All they know is they are still in the air and they will be landing soon. Before the girls are told they are about to land they are knocked out. Why? We are not sure. Doesn't make sense to me. Oh well, so while the girls sleep let's go to someone else.

Into the darkness we shall scream!

Now it's very unclear as to how long this character had been here and I forgot why. Been a long time since I played this game. Even tho I hate it. really poor graphics. But back to one of the few hated characters. yes it's Steve Burnside. The annoying 18yr old that sounds like a girl.

"HEY! I don't sound like a girl!" Steve yells at a guard.

Laughing the guard simply says, "If you have a high pitch voice and an annoying one at that, then you have a girlish voice." After saying that, Steve's face turns red.

As all the guards laugh, the only thing Steve can do is sit on the floor and take whatever comes at him. Minutes went by before the guards did anything. Their radio went off causing them to panic a little, but not enough to alert the other prisoners.

"Where are you guys going?" Steve yells out with him hand reaching out of his cell.

Ignoring him, the guards continue as if he said nothing at all. But a few seconds go by and one guard comes back.

"What's going on?" Steve's voice somehow goes higher and more annoying.

The guard walks over to him. "We have two new prisoners arriving."

Looking dumbfounded, Steve can do nothing but stand there. Most likely wonder who the new prisoners are and what they did to get brought here or if he will ever see a girl again. Now let's see who comes next on our bug list!

S.O.S.

These fine people were left running around Pleasent Ville trying to get to the S.T.A.R.S. Office, hoping they can get some help for Raccoon City. Or what's left of it. Tho it's kind of funny how Rebecca is smart yet it seems like she would rather act dumb then smart. Going back to the matter at hand, it takes them two tries to find the office, tho it didn't help that it wasn't labeled. Walking in, almost everyone stops what they are doing and watches as they head to the front desk.

"Pleasent Ville S.T.A.R.S. Office, I'm Amy, how may I help you?" She asks in a calm, sweet tone.

"Ya we need to speak to all your captains. Please? It's a very urgent and important that we do." Billy says.

She looks at him wondering if she should do as he asks or call the police. "Please have a seat while you wait." She says with a smile.

Smiling back the group does as they are told. It's not a long wait before they hear voices heading their way. And to their surprise they see several people heading their way and no they weren't the police.

"You the ones that asked for us?" The captain for the Alpha team asks.

The small group turns to Billy who stands up. "Yes. We came all the way from Raccoon City to get help."

"What's wrong in Raccoon? Wesker's ego too big for the city?" The captain jokes causing the rest of the captains to laugh.

"No. There's been an attack and then a very large explosion. They need help. Very few S.T.A.R.S. members lived, Wesker betrayed them." Billy tells them.

As Billy said this, the laughter stopped and they all go quiet. "You better not be joking." The captain of the Bravo team says stepping forward.

Billy looks over at him, but Rebecca speaks first. "He's not! I'm...I'm...my names not important, but I'm from the Bravo team in Raccoon City."

They all look at her then at Billy. And for some reason they keep doing this for some time. I'm sorry if this part seems too serious. Wasn't looking o do it. On to the next weirdo!

In Iowa, where we follow an idiot!

Now you would think having two smart people in the group they would know not to follow Chris Redfield and yet here they are. Following him. Where? That is something I do not want to know. Tho it looks like one is starting to realize Chris has no clue as to where he's going.

"Chris just admit you have no idea where you are going," Kevin says coming to a stop.

Soon everyone comes to a stop, but before Chris can say anything someone comes running up to them.

"Hey I know you. Your...Jason?" Richard asks in a tone that says he has no clue who he's talking to.

And just like before someone interrupts them. Tho this one they better hope isn't the author's brother. And as they slowly turn to face the new person only one person is able to speak.

"Who are you two?" Chris asks with a very dorky look on his face.

"I'm Jon." The first guy says, and if you look closely Richard looks embarrassed for calling him another name.

They all turn to the last person. "My name is Derec. I'm looking for my sister, her name is Sam. Have you seen her?"

A look of horror appears on their faces well some. Chris is watching what looks like a mouse. So the chances of him blowing it for them is very unlikely. But then again you never know with him. Well until something else happens here, let's go bug someone else.

The search for nothing!

What can I say about these three, well not much really. there is only one smart person in this group, who in the real game is dead. How these people keep living is beyond me. I'm not even sure they know where they are going. They just seem to be running around like a chicken with their heads cut off.

"How much further?" Carlos whines for the 5682 time.

As for what Jill is up to, well she somehow has been keeping up with the guys by walking on her hands while singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Tho we seem to be the only one that noticed it. Maybe when they get to wherever they are going she will walk normally.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Mikhail says starting to get frustrated.

Now i have no idea what state they are in or the city they are trying to get to. All I know is that they are walking around in a very large circle. No lying. If you were looking down on them from a plane or helicopter, you would see them running around a field. Why this field? We will never know. But I think I might know why. If you look closely in the middle, you will see a nice sign saying...

Top secret Umbrella Lad

Go away! Please.

Maybe they will find it, maybe they won't. But there isn't enough time in the world to watch them. So before we end this, let's just give them a small push in the right direction. The only thing they do is scream and most likely pray they land on something soft.

To be continued...

I would like to say sorry for the longggg update...I'm trying to get all my stories updated, as fast as I can type. Which isn't very fast. So please tell me what you thought about this chapter and I will hopefully will have the next part ready for uploading! Later!


	28. Part 3!

Part 3! This game will NEVER end! lol

Okay, as everyone waits for someone to do something, cause as of right now they are just standing there doing nothing in silence, until...

"You're talking about that girl that got kidnapped?" Chris asks Derec who's face slowly turns red.

Derec takes a deep breathe. "Where did they take her?"

Kevin slowly walks up to him. "They took her to Rockfort Island. We're on our way to an airport to get her."

"We tired to stop them from taking her." Richard adds.

"No you didn't. You waited till they started to take her away." Chris also adds his two cents into the conversation.

Ignoring him, or just not wanting to fight him. "Alright, let's find the airport." Derec says as they run in a direction the wind told them to go. Yes the wind. How it told them is by blowing at them. And if you look behind them you will see a sign and something else. As for the sign, it says...

Welcome to Hamilton Ohio Airport

Yes that's right. It says they were at the airport. Ya you read it right. The airport. We may tell the,, but for now, let them run around.

Small part, big impact, we think.

Somewhere in Rockfort Island there is a man, sleeping by a large cell. And as two guards walk towards a door you can hear something like a train hitting 15 squeaky toys. As they open the door you see Rodrigo Juan Raval, leaning back in his chair, snoring away. As they get closer this is what they hear.

"Oh trust me, the pink looks much better than the blue." He then giggles. "But tell me the truth, does this outfit make my butt look big?"

Yes, he's talking in his sleep. Tho I'm not sure who he's talking to or if we want to know what he's talking about. Either way, it's a little creepy. Opening the door, the two guards slowly walk up to him, afraid he will say something more creepy. Hmm maybe these characters shouldn't lean back while sitting in chairs. Why? Cause they don't know how to do it without falling over. My grade 9 teacher did it and ended up breaking it. And no he wasn't a big guy.

"Who the hell did that?!" Rodrigo yells out kind of like a girl.

Unable to help themselves, the two guards start to laugh, which causes them to drop the girls. But somehow the fall doesn't make them wake up. Rodrigo slowly got up, looking at the two guards and then at the girls, "Who are you and why are they here?" He asks.

The two guards look at each other. "I'm Al and that is Tim. And they were sent by Umbrella." Al tells Rodrigo.

"Who's Umbrella?" Rodrigo asks. "Are they Umbrella?" He points to the knocked out girls.

Unable to contain themselves, Al and Tim burst into laughter again, and fall on the floor. The only thing Rodrigo does is walk over to the girls and place them gently in the cell. After doing that, he goes back to his chair, where he falls back to sleep. Leaving the guards on the floor laughing. Seeing as how almost everyone is out cold we will go to someone else!

Somewhere being creepy!

Now we are almost done the list! And yes I know it's taking forever to do. This part of the plan I didn't count on happening. Anywho, still looking back and forth between Rebecca and Billy, our dear quiet Barry just stands there picking his nose as the others make an attempt to either get help or order lunch. Cause either way they aren't getting anywhere very fast.

"All I want is a Big Mac meal! Is that so hard to understand?!" Leon yells at some random person.

The person rolls their eyes. "Look the meal is in front of you!" They yell back.

And if you look in front of him, you will see the Big Mac meal. Going red in the face, Leon slowly sits down. Now back to Barry who is still picking his nose, finally looks over and for some reason starts screaming his head off and running around, with his hands on his head. Why he's doing that is unclear. But it stops all the lunch ordering that everyone is doing.

"Is there something wrong with him?" The Alpha captain asks either Billy or Rebecca.

Rebecca looks over at Barry. "Something tells me, he still thinks he hears this author thing."

"Author?" The Bravo captain aks with an odd look on his face.

Before anyone can say anything, the TV behind them, that somehow appears there, shows some news reporter with the headline saying...

Raccoon City, major fart explosion!

Thousands killed and more somewhere!

Yes the headline is correct. 'Major fart explosion'. Tho how they got a fart explosion, from a nuclear one is far beyond me.

"Cause they are both toxic!" Barry yells out before he starts screaming again.

And like before everyone gives him an odd look, and then goes back to whatever they were doing. Now as they watch the strange news report and Barry runs around, we will go to the next person.

The odd man out or in...something like that.

As these guys attempt to find an airport, one of them stays behind, and does what they are suppose to do. And that person is...

"I just told you my name like five seconds ago!" He yells unable to believe how many times he has to say his name.

"As I said before, you must provide a name before you can rent a plane of any size." The man behind the desk says.

"And like I told you for the 567429 time. My name is JON!" He yells as he points to the paper where he signed his name.

The guy looks down at the paper. "How do I know that's your name and not someone else?"

As his left eye twitches Jon tries his best not to yell this time. "Does it matter? You just need a name, right?"

Opening his mouth the guy closes it. Unable to say anything back. All he does is hand Jon the keys to a plane. With a smirk, Jon takes the keys and heads for the door only to walk into it.

"What the?" He looks at the door to see that it's a glass door. "I really need to get out of this game before I turn into one of the guys!" He says pointing out the door at the guys now coming at him.

"Good job finding this place Jim." Richard says patting Jon on his shoulder.

Attempting to ignore Richard, Jon hands Derec the keys. "Got us a plan to save your sister. Now all we need is weapons."

With a nod the two head for the hanger, leaving the others behind very clueless as to what was going on. But then again they were already like that. But for some reason they decided to follow the two. Maybe to see what the plane looks like or they just don't want to be alone either way they run like girls, trying to get front row seats at the Lady GaGa concert. Now there isn't much to see or do here so we will go to the next person in line!

So annoying and yet a long way to go!

As the day goes on very slowly. The two dark figures just lying there on the floor. We say dark figures casue the sun is gone and it's now night. When suddenly several explosions start happening all around them. And to our surprise, around ten mice come running out screaming as a little ball of fire comes out of their hole.

"That was too close Meat Pie." One mouse says.

Meat Pie looks over and sees the two girls. "They look familiar Bite Me."

Taking a look at them, Bite Me's eyes suddenly go wide. "Well what do you ya know. Dog Meat wasn't crazy when he told us about them." Bite Me yells. *Yes the Evil Talking Zombie Mice are everywhere.*

Hearing the little mouse yell, Sam slowly wakes up and looks around. "You guys are really everywhere." She point out.

Getting up she looks around hoping to recognize where she is. But the only thing that comes to her is a bad headache and an empty stomach. Walking a little further, Sam bumps into the cell wall.

"Stupid is when you spend 18 hours trying to drown a fish!" Rodrigo yells out, but in a different language before falling asleep.

Not wanting to know what he said, Sam turns around trying to adjust to the darkness, she starts to walk to the back when...

"What the?!" Sam screams as she falls down landing on someone.

"Did I get drunk again?" A voice says from under Sam.

Trying her best not to laugh, Sam gets up and then helps Claire up. "No you didn't get drunk. You were taken to Rockfort Island."

Claire looks at Sam. "We are where? And why are there mice everywhere?"

Looking down Sam takes a deep breathe in. "I'm not sure about the mice, but that's the least of our worries Claire."

"You mean like why do you have sooooo many grey hairs for a 25yr old." Claire says as she looks at her hair.

Sam looks at her own hair. "How can you see if I have grey hair?" Claire looks at her clueless. "Never mind. We need to get out of here!" Sam tells Claire.

Turning around, the girls scream when they see Rodrigo standing right beside the cell door. Not saying a word, he hands Claire a broken flashlight, and hands Sam some toy keys.

"What the hell are we suppose to do with these?" Sam says holding up the toy keys.

"The keys are for the cell door. And as for the flashlight, I"m not sure really." Rodrigo says as he sits down.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sam opens the door somehow with the toy keys and heads for the next door. But is stopped by the fact that there are 20 keys on the ring with different colours; blue, green, red, and purple. As Sam tries to figure out how to open the door, we will go to someone else.

He won't tell us where he is!

This person doesn't like to keep us informed as to where he goes. Something about 'he will have to take us out'. Maybe he means to dinner. Who knows. Cause when he said it he kind of laughed.

"I didn't laugh." HUNK calmly states.

But seconds later HUNK for some reason starts breaking down into laughter. Which causes the little following of mice to slowly back away. As to why they are doing that is cause HUNK has an odd laugh. Borderlines creepy but at the same time...it's kind of cute. When hearing that his laughing is cute, he gets up, and tries to act as if nothing happened. Even tho we all know it did.

"For the last time. My laugh is neither cute nor creepy. And as for your attempts to locate me are useless." HUNK says as he almost walks into a wall.

As the mice laugh at him, he gives the sky a dirty look. I still don't know why they give the sky dirty looks. It's done nothing to them. But anyways, following HUNK as he walks through what looks like a dark city. As to what city is still unsure to us. HUNK is going to great lengths to prevent us from finding out where he is. Which make this part kind of uneventful and when I say kind of. I mean every now and then something small happens to HUNK.

"Something happens cause you make it happen." HUNK's voice has a hint of annoyance in it.

Maybe his statement is true, maybe it's not. Either way he was yet again not paying attention to where he was going and walks into a sign. Only this time he kicks it down and starts heading for some forest. Now before we go to the last person and yes the LAST person. We will take a quick look at the now broken sign to see if it will tell us where HUNK either is or heading to. And here is what it says...

You are now leaving the United States of America

Please come back soon.

Welcome to Canada.

So we get a small hint as to where HUNK is going to. Tho it looks as tho he will not be alone with the mice following his every move.

Still nothing to say

There is a reason this one is left to the very last and that reason is cause he's stupid all on his own. There isn't much to do to him. Cept tell you what the little creep does when he isn't after people. And this person is, Alfred Ashford. The cross-dressing freak.

"I'm not a freak you peasant!" Alfred's girlish voice echoes through the empty room.

Now the room he is in looks like it belongs to a very girly girl. One that loves the colour pink. And as for what Alfred is doing himself, we he seems to be looking at the dresses and arranging them. By saying that he is taking the dresses and getting everything matching that a girl would wear. Very creepy.

"They are not for me you ignorant woman!" Alfred snorts. "These happen to belong to my dear sister."

"Hmm if they belong to her, then where is she?"

As we ask him that he starts looking at the makeup. Yep he's looking at the makeup and at himself in the mirror.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing." He says slowly putting lipstick on.

Now you would think that things couldn't get any creepier until he starts humming the song 'Poker Face by Lady GaGa' and putting more makeup on. As the feeling that bugs are crawling under your skin continues to grow we see a picture of two young kids. And from the looks of it they were twins. Now before we end this, we go running mainly cause Alfred is getting naked and we don't want you to be throwing up all over your laptops or computers. Very hard to clean. But when we return to the room, Alfred is no longer in sight. Instead there is some girl there.

"Some girl? You should show more respect towards someone with such perfection as myself." She says.

"And what should I call you?"

She smiles in the mirror. "I am Alexia Ashford."

End of Chapter...

I hope you like this chapter more chapters are to come. Later and thank you for read you guys rock!


	29. I don't have a title for this chapter

Chapter 25- I don't have a title for this chapter lol

Alright, I know the last chapter was really messy with all the people that I wrote about, but this chapter should be more planned out. But it could be long. And it may not follow the game to the T, but I try my best. I'm doing this all from my poor memory. So let's go to the first group!

As we watch this group you have to wonder what is going through their heads as they do whatever it is they are doing. And I'm not wanting to guess. Too difficult to make an attempt. Why? Well they seem to all have a very different idea on what's going on.

"How the hell is that going to help us?" Derec yells at Chris as he holds up a My little Pony.

With a sad look Chris lowers his head. "It keeps me safe."

Fighting the need to smack Chris on the head Derec walks away and sees how the others are doing. Richard seems to be checking the guns out by looking down the barrel while his figure is near the trigger. Not the brightest thing to do seeing that every time he does this the gun goes off. Moving on to Kevin, who is having a hard time with the rope, flashlights, climbing equipment, some ski poles, and some other thing I don't know what it is. Why half of these things are there I never want to know. And as for the last person, Jon is trying to figure out how all their stuff and five guys are going to fit on this small plane.

"What are you doing Jon?" Derec asks also looking inside the plane.

Jon looks over a Derec. "Oh just wondering how we are going to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Derec points to the back. "All the supplies are already in."

"Then what's the point of them doing all that?" Jon says pointing to the others.

Looking back Derec smiles a bit. "That was to keep them busy while I put the supplies on the plane."

Not bothering to say anything further, Jon gets on the plane and finds the best seat. Looking at the door, Jon can't hear what Derec is saying to the others, just that they don't like it. But all he knows is he's got the best seat. Until it hits him.

"Who's flying the plane!?" Jon yells out the door.

I don't like the news

Yes, I know the headline doesn't have much to do with this group but it explains why I made fun of them. And every now and then, I will make fun of them. But enough about that let's see if part of the group is no longer watching the news. Tho Barry is still running around the room screaming 'It's after me!', Which is pretty true.

"Why am I the only one that can hear this?!" Barry screams out as he comes to a stop.

And like always everyone ignores him and continues on with whatever they are doing. Which happens to be nothing. Ya these people tend to waste time when they could be doing something more useful.

"Like what?" Rebecca suddenly says causing everyone to look at her oddly.

"Who are you talking to Rebecca?" Billy asks in a tone that suggests that he is unsure about what to asks her.

She looks at Billy, then Leon, and then back at Billy. "I was umm talking to that mouse beside me." She then points to the scared mouse.

Billy and Leon both look at the mouse and then back at Rebecca, as her face goes red. But nothing can be said mainly cause of Barry still screaming and the sudden arrival of people from Raccoon City.

"How do you know they are from Raccoon City?" Barry yells as he looks over at the new people.

To answer his question, if you look at all their t-shirts, you will see this, 'Help us! We're from Raccoon City!'. Upon seeing this the; we are guessing, captains look at the new people with shock and for some reason horror. Why horror? Well it's beyond me why. It's not like they bought the dead with them or their way to becoming like them. So it's stays like this for some time, even tho they really don't have the time.

"Can we help you?" The Alpha captain asks looking at the shirts.

They all look at each other and then back at the captains. "What do you think we need! All the Big Mac's you got!"

After hearing their 'problem', the captains all gather around each other, to talk about what the people have said to them. It takes them over an hour to come to a decision.

"We've decided to grant you, your help of being sleep deprived, and offer to help your city as well." The Alpha captain says with a dorky smile on his face.

Now I know you are all wondering how they went from a nuclear explosion, to a Big Mac demand, all the way to a problem with sleeping. Which is something even I'm having a hard time understanding. But it seems to have gotten what our small group main mission completed. With a heavy sigh, we watch as the S.T.A.R.S. get geared up to head back to Raccoon City.

Stupid is as stupid does!

It amazes me how stupid these people are and how long they lasted. Like this one. I really don't understand how she made it through Raccoon City without getting hurt or dying. And on top of of it all, getting a sample of the G-Virus. Yes I'm talking about Ada Wong. Tho it's very clear she's in some Umbrella interrogation room, but as to where the building is that is unclear to us.

"How am I going to get out?" Ada says in a very dramatic voice.

After nothing happens, she says it again. Only a little louder. So this seems to be a plan of hers. Soon several hours go by and she is still at it. Not sure what she is hoping will happen. Even if the guards here are just as stupid as her, I don't think they will let her go. And when I say they are stupid, I mean they put her in a room, with just a single lock on the door, guarded by an air head that likes to blow bubbles, and they forgot to lock the very large window in her room. Now if we go over to said window, look out it, you will see that Ada is only on the second floor. So ya gotta wonder how long it will take her to realize this and get out. And yet several hours go by and still she sits on the floor, until the door opens.

"Shut up! You're not even being held here! So just go already!" A young guard pretty much screams at Ada.

She looks at him for a few minutes before she gets up and slowly moves over to him. Something tells me this might take a very long time so we will go to the next person or group I believe.

Creep Ville! Population two!

Now I don't use this word that often, unless I really believe they are and these two people are very creepy in every way. Who are they? Well they are Alexia and Alfred Ashford. Tho you never see them together at the same time.

"What is that ignorant person talking about dear brother?" Alexia asks as she watches a group of monitors showing the whole complex.

"She thinks you are in my head dear sister." Alfred says very bluntly.

With a slight eye twitch, Alexia continues to watch the monitors. When suddenly she sees two people in a hallway and another person picking their nose in what looks like a crows nest.

"There are nine dead people walking around brother!" Alexia screams.

Now if you look around the room you will notice she is not alone. "Don't worry dear sister, I won't let anything happen to them." Alfred says heading for the door.

Once through does the real drama start with Alexia. For she starts crying and hitting the keyboard in front of her. But oddly the monitor that has the real dead walking she starts acting as if they were alive.

"Are you hurt?" They don't respond. "Hold on! I will help you!" Alexia yells at the monitor.

Yes she didn't have a mic on but oh well. She gets up in one fluent motion and heads for the door. Unarmed.

God help these people

Now for most people that have played the game, you will know that it's not that hard to get out of you cell and into the graveyard. But for some reason Sam and Claire, it seems almost impossible.

"Claire are you sure you didn't re-lock it?" Sam asks while sitting on the floor.

Still looking down at the toy keys, Claire's face is bright red. "Yes I'm sure I didn't re-lock it!" She yells out.

Trying not to laugh Sa gets up and walks over to Claire. She stops her, takes the keys out of her hand and opens the door.

"How did you do that?" Claire screams in surprise as she watches Sam open the door.

Sam turns to her. "The door has been unlocked for the past hour and a half."

Still surprised by this Claire continues to watch the door as Sam walks out into the pouring rain. Looking around you would think with all the explosions, there would be a mess everywhere. And yet there wasn't. Nothing was out of place, but there were a few fires, but that was it. Not wanting to wait for Claire, Sam continues to explore the outside. Now normally, some zombies would come out of their graves and attack the player. But for some odd reason small white bunnies pop out. And yes they somehow stay white. How this happened I will never know. Looking at the bunnies confused, Sam slowly walks over to one.

"What's going on here? White bunnies?" She asks herself still looking at them.

"Oh my god! Bunnies!" Claire screams in terror and runs away.

Even more confused Sam slowly walks in the direction that Claire went. And as for the bunnies, well they are hoping around, acting like normal bunnies. Tho after she is out of sight, a hunter walks in, stops and looks down at one of the bunnies. But instead of the hunter attacking the bunny, the other bunnies turn towards it, and start attacking the hunter. As freaky as this sight is, we will so see how the girls are doing.

"Since when did the rain start making holes in the ground?" Claire cries out.

Ignoring her, Sam looks around for something to take out the light. But the only thing they had was the broken flashlight, the toy keys, and Claire. And seeing as how she can't throw Claire, and they may need the keys later, Sam decides to throw the flashlight. But being blinded by the light, and shot at. Sam misses.

"Who throw that?" Someone yells out.

Walking out from behind a wall, he girls watch as this skinny guy walks over to them holding what looks like a high powered sniper rifle.

"Well, hello there beautiful ladies." He says giving Claire a wink.

"Easy Romeo, why were you shooting at us?" Sam asks.

"Ya, why were you shooting at us?" Claire repeats.

He look at both girls and ignores both questions. "My name is Steve Burnside, but you can call me Prince Charming." Steve makes an attempt at being something other than annoying.

The girls look at each other before laughing. "Ya like I'm going to call you that." Sam says in between laughs.

Giving her a dirty look Steve starts to walk away.

"Steve wait! Do you know your way around here?" Sam asks, catching up to him.

"I don't know, it's not like I've been here for three years." He tells her before walking away.

Starting to feel frustrated, Sam turns to Claire, only to find she's not there. Without saying a word, Sam slowly looks around, hoping to spot her, before she gets too far. But it's too late. So while Sam tries to find both Claire and a way off, we will go see what someone else is up to.

Round and round they go! Where they stop no one knows!

Yes very weird titles, but they somewhat go with what's going on. And for this group, that's about the only thing they are doing. Going around in circles. Still wondering if they will ever see the sign, tho just as we finish that thought, Carlos slows down and sees it.

"Hey Mikhail! I think I found something." He yells pointing to the large sign.

With a smile, Mikhail runs in the direction the sign tells him to go in, with Jill and Carlos skipping behind him. As they got closer, the smell of cookies, starts to get stronger.

And inside the hole, you see three Umbrella workers, standing under the hatch, holding trays of cookies.

"Do you really think this will work?" Worker one asks.

Looking over at him, Worker two says, "I have no idea, but if it doesn't, we have a lot of cookies to eat!"

They do a little cheer. And now back to the group, just outside the very same hatch.

"What are we suppose to do with that?" Carlos asks scratching his head.

Before Mikhail can answer, he gets interrupted. "It's a hat!" Jill yells out as she rushes out to grab it.

But before she can put one finger on it, the hatch opens up. "See I told you there were people on the other side." Worker three says with a smirk.

As Carlos, Jill, and Mikhail just stare at them, the three workers start eating the cookies and screaming something about them being really hot. Which makes sense. Seeing as how they just came out of the oven.

"Are...you here...to shut up down?" Worker one tries to say with a mouth full of cookie.

"We're here for.." Carlos starts but gets stopped by Mikhail.

Jill starts bouncing up and down and then goes to open her mouth. But is also stopped by Mikhail. Both Jill and Carlos look at him, very confused.

"Take up to the main frame. Now!" Mikhail orders the three workers.

The three workers look at each other. Then look at our small group, and then shrug their shoulders. Turning around they head in a direction leaving the group behind until they finally got the idea to follow.

The mystery that may or may not be revealed!

Now the only thing we know about this one is that he is somewhere in Canada. But if we follow the small trail of mouse poop. Yes it's very hard to see it as well as follow it, but if we look at the trees, you will see little signs saying, 'this way'. As we continue to follow, we soon see small mice running behind a dark figure.

"How did you find me?" HUNK asks calmly.

"Look behind you."

He stops and looks behind him. And there he sees around 20 mice following him. "You've got to be kidding me. I wonder how long they've been following me." HUNK asks himself. Or so he thinks.

"We are hungry! We eat you?!" Some of the mice asks and say at the same time.

Turning his head, HUNK just looks at them. Unaffected by what they said. He then turns around and continues to wherever he was going. Soon he stops at a small clearing and bends down. He does something on the ground and a door opens. Once he walks through the door closes, but not before the mice somehow get in. Finding a way in as well, we see that he is in what looks like a panic room. It's full of guns, bullets, hand grenades, gas masks, and more things. As he moves around he soon takes off his mask.

The only one safe, but still stupid.

Yes they are the only one that is like the title says, safe. This person is Sherry Birkin. Before everyone went to get the girls back, they did one very smart thing. Drop Sherry off at either a friends house or a relative of the Birkin family. As all the mess is happening, Sherry is swimming in a nice cool pool, and being a kid for the first time. And every now and then she looks at the locket the her mother gave her. And as she looks at it, she noticed something about it. As she takes a look, the back part of it, opens revealing a small container of green liquid,

"Hmm what is this?" She looks it over a few times. "I wonder if it's a treat."

She takes the container, closes the locket and runs to her room. Once inside she closes her door, shuts the window and then puts the container on her bed.

"I wonder why it was hidden." She says to herself slowly reaching for it.

Coming to the conclusion it was in fact a sweet treat from her mother, Sherry finds a way to open it up and drinks it. Yes that's right. Sherry starts to feel a funny feeling in her stomach and falls to the floor out cold. Once her eyes close her body begins to shake, and then it stops. A few hours go by and she wakes up, still looking normal. Until she screams out.

We have no clue where, we lost track.

Normally these two would have never met, mainly cause one of them dies in the third game. But somehow they find a way of living. Tho we will see how much longer her will last. Now to just help you out, we will tell you the names of this group. And they are...

"Why give it away when they can guess?" The younger of the two speaks.

"Who are you talking to?" The older one asks.

Ignoring the question, the younger one walks around a room that looks like a castle. Now there aren't many places that have old castles. Except for England and I don't think they are there. Mainly cause of the several explosions happening outside.

"Hey Wesker, what are you doing here?" The older guys says.

Now if you look at Wesker's face, you will see it go red. "Good going. Nicholai. And you will find out when you need to." Wesker hisses at him.

Looking as tho he's going to cry Nicholai lowers his head and sits down. Turning his attention to the computer, Wesker watches as the dead walk around. But then he sees something that catches his attention.

"How did you get here?" He asks the monitor.

Without warning, Wesker shuts the laptop off, gets his gun out, he misses the first four times. On the fifth time, he finally makes it through, leaving Nickolai behind with his head almost on the ground.

To be continued.

I'm sorry but I have to stop here, my arms and head hurt. So please R&R.


	30. We can't take anymore!

Chapter 26- We can't take anymore!

So we have gotten off to an odd start for Code Veronica. Tho I'm starting to think things are gonna get weirder. Now as we head to our first group who are still getting ready, even tho they have very little to pack. But then again if you watch them you would have notice that the team have been packing, emptying their stuff out, and then repacking it.

"Will you people just pack it once and get going already?" Billy screams finally getting frustrated.

I mean one can only take seeing this for the first 20 times, but 15869 times can drive some crazy. After Billy's freak out, the S.T.A.R.S. teams are on their way to Raccoon City. Til they get to the door.

"Does anyone know how to get to Raccoon City?" The Alpha Captain asks.

Soon everyone turns to the person next to them, hoping they would have the answer. And yet no one responds to it. Even the people from Raccoon City couldn't recall how they got from Raccoon City to here. And our group was no help either.

"You people are hopeless!" The quiet receptionist says slowly walking towards the massive group. "Here." She hands them a map and walks away.

Looking at the map with a questionable look the Alpha Captain doesn't know what to make of the map. And as far as we can tell, neither does anyone else. So we think.

"Here let me see it." Leon says walking over to it and taking it from the Captain's hand. He looks at it for a few minutes. "Follow me!"

He puts the map in his pocket and heads for the main door. He then attempts to open it, but for some reason he has a hard time, which no one can understand why. I mean he's pulling it, to open it. But soon Rebecca walks over, pushes him out of her way, and opens the door.

"You don't pull. You push." She tells him, pointing to the sign above the handle.

"I knew that." Leon says as his face goes red.

Now that Leon knows how to 'open' the door, they are finally on their way to help Raccoon City.

This is odd to say the least.

This group at the moment is lost, mainly cause on saw something that was very interesting and ran for it. While the other is doing nothing. Well almost nothing. He is talking in his sleep. Anyways back to the first person he is trying to remember where he saw this person as he hopes he doesn't over shoot the destination. Which he's done at least 6 times.

"It hasn't been 6 times..." He looks at the map again. "More like 10."

After looking at the map, Wesker runs in the direction of his target, but this time he slows down and walks the rest of the way. As he gets closer to his target, he realizes something.

"Where did she go?" Wesker whispers to himself.

Click. "I'm right here Wesker." A voice tells him.

Turning around Wesker comes face to face with a gun. As well as his target.

"How did you do that?" Wesker whines.

"Do what? I'm just walking around. Have you seen Claire?" The person asks.

"Only seen you Sam." Wesker responds.

Thinking about what to say Sam looks around. "So why are you here?"

Wesker looks at her. "I'm here for you. I was worried...um...That someone else would kill you."

Looking at him oddly, she just ignores what he told her and puts the gun away. And then walks away leaving him kind of speechless and confused. Shaking his head, Wesker gets u and heads in the direction Sam's going. As they continue to walk they are suddenly shot at.

"Are you responsible for this Wesker?" Sam yells over the gun fire.

Wesker looks at Sam, at the floor, at some rando mouse, then at a tree, and then finally the shooter. "If it was me, I wouldn't be firing at myself."

Thinking about if she should believe him or not, it finally hits her. "Alfred."

I still can't believe this! lol

Out of all the people in the RE or this story, I believe this one is in the most trouble. I mean who drinks unknown green liquid, you just found hidden, in a locket your mom gave you. Oh well, it's not like Sherry was the brightest in this story. Anyways, after hearing Sherry scream out, Bob and Anna; Sherry's aunt and uncle, race to her room, where they find her on the bed, screaming that there are bugs in her hair.

"Sherry. There are bugs in your hair." Anna gets her to stop screaming. "Next time don't put honey in your hair, if you don't want bugs in it."

After remembering doing that, Sherry looks at Anna and then Bob. "Oh right." She starts to laugh, kind of nervously.

Laughing themselves, they start heading for the door. "Well wash up. Dinner is going to be started soon." Anna tells Sherry, as they leave her.

"Okay." Is all Sherry says was she watches the door close.

Now there isn't much to say here. All she does is get ready for dinner, like her aunt told her. But after her shower, she looks in the mirror and she sees something very odd.

"What's going on?" She asks herself.

Looking in the mirror we see nothing different or wrong with her.

Cookie Power! LOL

If you remember from the last chapter, you will know who this group is. Tho they don't have much in their way. Nothing bad has happened. Yet.

"So Mikhail, what's the plan?" Carlos asks, looking at all the glass windows. Most of them contained a few workers, some dogs, and oddly a few TV's. Why TV's, I'm not sure, but it's better to not question it. Anyways, our little group has to go down at least three floors, to get to the mainframe.

Mikhail turns to Carlos. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"A day without sunshine is like, you know. Night." Jill suddenly says to no one in particular.

They all look at her with an odd look, and then continue as if nothing happened. As they get closer, the workers near the mainframe start walking towards them. The closer they get the louder their mumbles somewhat get clearer. Tho we still don't understand what they are saying. Maybe it's for the best.

Do not turn off.

Or bad things will happen.

We mean it!

"Who put that there?" Mikhail asks, pointing to the bright pink note.

Worker One looks at it, then shrugs his shoulders. Worker Two is picking his nose as he reads a book. Twilight. Then they all turn to Worker Three.

"Well it wasn't me." He says putting his head on the keyboard.

"Alert! Alert! Main power shutting down. You are all in BIG trouble. Alert! Alert!"

Soon everyone starts to freak out.

How can they do this?!

Now this group will have to be at first, done separately. Even tho they are one person. But don't tell him that, he may attempt to slap you, but I'm pretty sure he has no strength whatsoever.

"HEY! I have strenght!" Alfred... um it's between screaming and whining, tho it could be a combo of the two.

As he says this, if you look in his hand, you will see what looks like a sniper rifle, or a submachine gun. Either way, he's trying to shoot someone. Who? Well let's see.

Looking down, we see two heads popping in and out from behind a wall. And if you look closer, you would see that the two were, Wesker and Sam.

"Die Claire!" Alfred yells as he starts shooting again.

As he shoots, you can hear what sounds like someone yelling, but it's hard to tell. But let's see what Alexia is doing.

"Where are you?" Alexia cries out, walking around aimlessly.

And if you remember correctly, she was looking for several people, that are dead and yet to her, need to be saved. Tho she has yet to find them, but she has managed to find a few frogs, lots of mud, and a large amount of clothes. Which is what she is looking at right now.

No idea what they are doing.

If memory serves me right, this person is still in a building walking out. Which is taking forever. Why? I have no idea. It's not like they are holding a gun to their head and forcing them to walk slow. But I'm not really sure what is suppose to happen to this character. After RE 2, they just disappear.

"I haven't disappeared. I'm right here!" Ada whines as she gets closer to the exit.

The one guard following her, looks at her with an odd look. "Who are you talking to?"

Ignoring him, she continues to the door. Once outside she turns to the guard. "If I were you, I'd re-look at the vial you took from me." She tells him.

He turns his head to the side. "What are you talking about? We already looked at it, and it's the G-Virus." He tells her in a harsh tone.

Looking sad, Ada doesn't know what to say. Instead she just starts to walk away. Heading in any direction she wanted. Tho something tells me, she has no clue where to go. but I'm sure wherever it it, it's gotta be better then this place.

What goes up! Must stay up...If it can.

As much as I suck at coming up with titles, they do match what's going on. Most of the time. Anyways, the last thing this group was doing, was fighting. Over what, I'm not sure. But I think it wasn't about what one person wanted.

"HEY!" Jon yells out for the 9682 times. They look at him. "Who's flying the plane?" They look at each other and then at Jon. "Does any of you know how to fly?"

"I know how to jump out of one. But not how to fly one." Derec says.

"I missed that week, cause I was in the hospital." Richard tells them.

"I'm just a cop." Kevin simply says, lowering his head.

They soon look at Chris. "Don't you have piloting skills Chris?" Derec asks.

Jumping up and down, they look at him. "Chris was a pilot! He can fly the plane!" Jon says, very happily.

After hearing that, they once again look at Chris. Who just looks at them oddly.

"Why didn't you say you could fly a plane!?" Derec yells at him.

The only thing Chris can do is shrug and walk over to the plane. For some reason, he doesn't wait for the others, to start the plane. Upon seeing this, the four guys start running for the plane, and they make it. Mainly cause Chris still has the breaks on. With the help of Derec, they finally get in the air. As they fly through the air, the four guys strap in tight, and pray to god, they don't crash.

"Does Chris know where he's going?" Jon suddenly asks.

Soon everyone else looks at Jon, then at each other, and then at Chris. As Kevin looks out the window, he sees that they are over forest instead of water.

?

Okay for our last group, we will once again have to do this in two parts. The first part is with one really annoying person, and the other is just stupid. And they are Claire and Steve.

"Why are you following me?" Steve whines every so often.

And just like before, Claire ignores him and continues walking. As to where they are going, I'm not sure, but something tells me, one of them will mention it sooner or later.

"I'm not following you, you are following me. And besides, I'm looking for Sam." Claire tells him as she looks at him, instead of where she is going.

Like most people, she walks into something and that was a nice, big, harmless, hunter. And yes I said harmless. The Hunter looks at her, then at Steve, and he suddenly screams out at them. Raises his claw at Claire, but then stops. It looks like it broke a nail. Never knew Hunters had nails in the first place, or that they cared if they broke.

As the Hunter cries out holding it's hand, Claire gets up and just stares at it. "Why don't you take a picture. It will last longer." The Hunter says sarcastically at her.

Soon it's Claire's turn to cry, which causes Steve to rethink following her, and maybe finding Sam. Slowly walking away, he waits till he is far enough from her to start running away. Let's see how the rest of this group is doing.

"He's not gonna hear you!" Wesker yells at Sam, who tries yet again to yell at him.

Feeling frustrated, Sam gives Wesker an evil look. "We need to find a way to get him to stop..." She stops in mid sentence. Looking around, Sam somehow comes across a dress. "I got an idea."

Getting up, Sam runs into the open and holds up the dress. Several shots are fired before Alfred notices it.

"Oh my god! It's FABULOUS!" He screams out.

Becoming very confused, Wesker and Steve slowly approach Sam. "How did you do that?" Wesker asks.

Sam turns to him. "I played the games, so I know his one weakness."

As Alfred runs like a little girl, Steve walks over to Sam and Wesker. "Who's this?" Wesker asks Sam, as he points to Steve.

"Oh this is Steve Burnside. A prisoner here and I have no idea what for." Sam answers him.

Wesker then turns to Steve. "Why are you here?"

Steve opens his mouth, but then closes it. "Hmm, I'm not sure why."

"Okay." Wesker says and runs off.

As he leaves, Alfred turns to the two and starts laughing before running off himself.

To be continued...

I hope you like this chapter, I will be posting another chapter soon, just trying to get everything updated, and it's killing my shoulders. lol gotta love typing. Please R&R. Later!


	31. Please say it's almost over! PLEASE!

Chapter 27- Please say it's almost over! PLEASE!

Alright, we left everyone well in a mess, like always. But I'm hoping this game won't take so long. Never liked it. Anyways, something tells me, this group feels the same way as me. How do I know? Well it doesn't help when they all; cept one, say they hate this game. Tho we are halfway through the games. but then again, I never played all the games. Just the main ones.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jon continues to yell as the plane for some reason goes around in circles.

"Shut up Jon!" Richard yells at him, and for the first time. Remembers his name.

Attempting to get Chris' attention, without killing everyone, Derec moves slowly to the cockpit. "Fly straight you moron!"

With a loud sigh, Chris does as he's told. Looking back, Derec sees the rest of the group, breathing a sigh of relief now that the plane isn't spinning. Tho they all look like they might throw up.

"We need to find a way to get to Rockfort Island." Kevin says, trying to keep whatever food down.

As everyone thinks really hard, they suddenly hear something.

"Ver left 20 degrees. Then go straight."

The four guys run towards Chris, wondering what that was. And to their amazement it was a GPS system.

"A GPS Chris?" Richard asks.

"I didn't know a car's GPS could help with a plane." Jon says very confused.

"Where did it come from?" Derec and Kevin say at the same time.

Looking at the box, Chris responds with, "Walmart."

Lowering his head, Kevin turns to Chris. "That's not what we are asking."

"Oh. It was here when I got in." Chris tells him.

Satisfied with his answer, the guys go back to their seats, hoping to both rest and come up with a plan of attack. But they end up falling asleep. Tho this is the first time they have slept, in I think a week.

Creepy is as creepy does.

Now these guys were in different places, at the same time. Even tho they are the same person. Or so we think.

"Where have you been, dear brother!?" Alexia snaps as Alfred walks in.

He stops in his tracks. "Oh I was taking care of some pest running around."

As he slowly tries to hide the dress, acts like he, at first, has a bomb.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?" Alexia screams at the top of her lungs.

Jumping at least three feet in the air, Alfred starts crying uncontrollably. Which in turn makes Alexia more mad. Why? I have no idea. I mean it's not like she doesn't know what he's like. But then again since I started this, everyone is different.

"Will you stop crying!" She yells out. "Just show me what you are hiding."

He slowly and really shacky, brings the dress from behind him. "Here."

She takes the dress out of his hands and walks away. Leaving Alfred behind, still crying and now confused. Tho I'm not sure if there is anything left to do here. So we'll go to another group.

Lost... Somehow

Yes the title is correct. This group is completely lost. How this happened isn't really clear. After all, they have a map. Yep we are all thinking the same thing. It's just not possible to get lost with a map. But if we look at the map in the leader's hand, we see that it's upside down.

"I know where I'm going!" He yells out stopping suddenly.

And due to his sudden need to stop, it causes everyone behind him, to hit the person in front of them, which we all know can't be good.

"Hey! Why the hell did you stop!?" Everyone yells as they fall to the ground.

Looking back Leon's face goes bright red. "Sorry you guys can't see." He says slowly starting to walk away.

As everyone tries to get up, a few people swear, some say you're welcome, well others say 'sorry'. Why they would say sorry for something he did, is beyond me. Anyways they continue to head in the wrong direction, until someone finally fixes the map and they are on their way to Raccoon City!

The clueless wonders!

Ya, the title doesn't say much as to who the group is, but hopefully these clues will help. The first clue is well he's the coolest RE character EVER!

"As true as that clue is, it still sucks." They tell us as we hear someone snoring.

Looking around we find ourselves in what looks like an underwater loading dock or something close to it. But I could be wrong and it wouldn't be the first time.

"I will drink to that." Wesker says taking a sip of what looks like tea or something girly. "It's not girly and it's an ice capp."

As we all wonder where and how Wesker found a Tim Hortons, we see on his laptop that he's e-mailing someone. Who it is, we don't know and I know he won't tell us.

"That's right." Wesker says taking another sip.

If you look behind him, you will see Nickolai slowly walking to Wesker. "Who's Chris Redfield Wesker?"

Lowering his head, we can see Wesker's right eye twitch "None of your concern." He hisses at him as he closes the laptop.

After putting his laptop away, Wesker walks over to some security monitors. As to what he sees is unsure to us, but it's gotta be …

"Oh my god, NO!" Wesker screams in horror.

Watching him, Nickolai is starting to wonder the same thing. So slowly walking over to him, he makes an attempt to see what Wesker sees. But he doesn't.

"What are you looking at?" Nickolai says, starting to get frustrated.

Moving his head, Wesker points to the monitor he's looking at, and it only takes Nickolai a few minutes to become horrified by what he is seeing. As they scream in horror, we will go to another group.

Freaking out is so much fun!

Yep, everyone around this group is freaking out, except for the group. And listening closely you can hear many people screaming, 'we're all gonna die!' and 'I can't die and idiot!'.

"Why are you freaking out?" Mickhail asks one person just running around in a circle.

"The test subjects are gonna kill us!" He screams running faster.

Shaking his head, Mickhail walks over to his group, who is doing nothing, well Jill is jumping up and down, singing the alphabet song, and Carlos is picking fleas off of a monkey. No idea where the monkey came from. But I'm sure it's a test subject.

"The test subjects are lose!" One employee screams, running as they are looking up in the air.

And like most people that run like that end up hitting either a wall or another person. In this case it's a wall.

"Fire!" Jill suddenly screams out. Causing everyone to stop what they are doing and freak out more. And for some reason scream louder.

"I give up." Mickhail says walking over to the control panel.

Tilting his head to the side, Carlos looks at a light switch. And if you look closely, you can see some drull slowly going down his chin. Moving on, Jill is still crying out fire only this time she's running around the third floor. After several minutes, the lights suddenly turn off, causing a few to stop and cry. But before we move on to the next group, let's see what those, lose test subjects are really doing. And what do ya know. They are still in their cages, tho the monkeys are playing pool and drinking. The dogs are well they are just sleeping. To make this short they are doing nothing harmful.

Nowhere near half done

For our last group we find them wandering around mainly cause I have no clue what happens in the game. Been too long. My PS 3 won't play the game just cause it's a PS 2 game. But I'm trying to do this all from memory and the help of the net. Anyways, all three members are back together not sure how they found Claire, but I'm sure it's very simple.

"Does anyone know where we are suppose to go?" Steve finally asked after walking for what seems like several, several hours but is really been thirty minutes.

"I have an idea of where we're suppose to go, but I think it has a lock." Sam tells him.

As everyone slows down, they turn to Sam, but before anyone can say a word, the sound of footsteps can be heard heading their way. As they get closer, the closer Claire and Steve get to Sam.

"Stop trying to hide behind me you wimps." Sam says as they try to get right behind her.

Still moving behind Sam, the footsteps get louder and as whatever gets closer, you can hear the faint sounds of crying. Looking around, Sam tries to find the best way to as it gets closer, Sam starts to recognize it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam says slowly starting or attempting to back up.

But with Claire and Steve behind her, they make it very difficult for her to move. So going to her right, she starts to get past them, when Steve grabs her.

"You can't leave us here!" He screams at her.

Kicking at him, Sam pulls away. "I'm not leaving you. You can follow me!"

After hearing that, Steve let's go and the two follow her to the mansion.

To be continued...


	32. I'm running out of titles!

Chapter 28- I'm running out of titles! lol

Yes the title is true. I can't think of anymore to put down. My mind just doesn't want to think of them anymore. But let's go to our first group. And yes they are still screaming and watching the monitor. Still no idea why they are watching it, if it scares them that much. Maybe someone should come in and turn off the monitor. Which someone does.

"You two are idiots." The guy says, walking over to the monitor.

But as they get closer, they look at the monitor, themselves. And just like Wesker and Nickolai, they start screaming their lungs off. Something tells me they will continue to do this and it will never end. Until someone that doesn't look at the monitor turns it off. Maybe we should go to another group and check on this group later.

Red Alert! Red Alert!

They are all freaking out still! And the lights are still off. Attempting to look around we can hear that Mickhail is sleeping. How we know that is by his snoring and he's talking in his sleep. But we can't tell you what he's saying. Not cause it's inappropriate, but he's talking in Russian. Jill is playing either patty-cake or something like that, with the wall. While repeating this.

"S.T.U.P.I.D= Smart. Talented. Unique. Person. In. Demand!"

Tho every now and then she messes up and has to start over. And as for Carlos, well i think we lost him. Cause we can't hear him anywhere and we don't have night vision. Yet. Tho it's something we are looking into. But until then we have to guess what they are doing and where they are. Which is getting harder as they get quieter. But as we get ready to go to the next group, the lights suddenly turn on, showing the mass chaos. A large amount of people are sitting in the hallway in small groups, crying. While others are holding their heads as the scream for no reason. And as for the power, it to suddenly comes on.

"We're gonna die!" Some random guy screams running away.

Now if you watch the test subjects they may surprise you. Remember how they were doing nothing when the power was out, we when the main power to their locks came back on, they started to freak out. And to make things weirder, the workers started acting normal again. So while our small group finds each other and head out, we will go to the next group.

Will someone help us?

Yes I know they all need help, but for now we will help this group. The last time we left this group they were running for their lives cause something very, very large and very heavy was after them. What it was was still unclear, well not to Sam. But I'm sure we'll find out soon.

"Why are we running away?" Claire asks a little out of breathe.

Slowing down, Sam looks behind her, to see Steve and Claire holding their chest and having a hard time breathing.

"You guys are really out of shape." Sam tells them as they slow down.

The two of them attempt to say something to her, but are unable to. Mainly cause they are out of breathe and that thing chasing them is getting closer.

"W..What is th..that?" Steve manages to say.

Trying to judge how far it is Sam doesn't respond back. But they all look when they hear something.

"MOMMY!"

"Who's he calling 'Mommy'?" Steve asks, but then his eyes go wide. "Is he calling me mommy?!"

Before anyone could say a word, Steve start to run in the direction of the voice. Wondering if she should run after, Sam watches as Claire joins him.

"Wait! Does that make me the daddy?!" She screams as she tries to run.

Hmm maybe we should head to the next group as they run... or try to.

Sweet dream or a nightmare?

The last time we were here, they were on their way to Rockfort Island. Or so they think. Why we say this is if you look at the GPS, where it says destination, we should see 'Rockfort Island'. Instead it says 'Greenland'. Now as to how Chris got this mixed up, is something no normal person could understand.

"I know what I'm doing, evil talking air." Chris says to himself.

But if you look in the co-pilot's seat, you will see a mouse. Now at this point Chris is the only one that knows about their destination. Which could be a good thing. i mean it gives Chris a longer time before Derec hurts him. Now moving back, we hear both snoring and low talking.

"No, you put the bread on last. Otherwise you ruin the whole thing." Richard says moving his hands to imitate a sandwich.

"Oh I see, I didn't think it mattered when you put the bread on." Kevin responds to Richard smiling.

No idea what they are talking about and we all hope it's about food. As for the other two, well they seem to be talking to themselves or each other. Hard to tell.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming." Derec continues to say. Over and over again.

"I have nothing to say." Jon simply says and for some reason everyone starts to laugh.

As to why they are laughing, I have no idea. But they won't be laughing when they find out they are heading to Greenland.

"Greenland!?" Derec screams as he wakes up.

How did they miss it!?

I have no idea why they are still letting him lead them. It's clear he doesn't know how to read a map or pay attention to where he is going. I mean how hard is it to walk 300 miles and turn right? But to Leon it's very, very hard. Cause he's passed the city about ten times.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rebecca asks him for th 1741 times.

Looking both annoyed and embarrassed, Leon just keeps his eyes on the map, till Billy takes it.

"Give that to me." He looks at it. "You past it. By 9456 miles" Billy tells him, as he leads the group to the left.

Lowering her head, Rebecca just stays where she is as she watches the group go for another detour. And if you look right behind her, you will see a REALLY big sign saying this.

Raccoon City

50 Feet to you right.

Hmm, I really wonder if they will ever see it. Not that you could miss it. Something tells me aliens could see it from space. Now I bet you are wondering what Barry is doing. Well he's out cold. How? Well he was the first to find the sign. By walking into it.

No idea what she sees

Yes she is still looking in the mirror only the mirror is with her at the dinner table. What Sherry sees is beyond me. As well as her aunt and uncle.

"Sherry dear. What are you looking at?" Anna asks her also looking at the mirror.

"There's something on my face!" Sherry yelled pointing at a very large crack down her face.

Yes you read it right. A crack. For several hours, both Sherry and Anna stare at it, as they somehow eat. Not really sure why they are still looking at the mirror.

"Do you know how the crack got there sweety?" Anna asks her.

Looking over Sherry start to tell her little story about the locket. But as she says this, we notice that the crack isn't on her face but rather the mirror itself.

Gotta love creepville lol

I really don't know what to say about these two. Mainly cause they aren't doing that much. And when I say that, I mean all they are doing is looking at clothes and shopping for some more online. Tho I think Alfred is enjoying it more than Alexia. Who is standing right behind him, with a sour look on her face.

"When can I go on?" Alexia whines.

Now this has been going on for...hmm, since we last left them. But as time goes on, her voice well every now and then goes higher. And sometimes Alfred will get lucky and she will forget what she is whining about.

He squeaks. "This is so much fun! I love shopping online for pink clothes!" Alfred says with a very creepy smile.

Looking around Alexia starts to picture all the clothes she just bought. And then it hits her.

"I have no where to put them all!" She screams.

Ha Ha! You thought she would remember the intruders. Well you thought wrong. When it comes to the latest fashions, Alexia's mind is only on one thing. Tho sooner or later one of them will remember, just not sure when.

"Hmm, there's an island for sale here. Looks like ours, and is near ours." Alfred says in a kind of confused tone.

Looking back at him, Alexia pushes him of the chair. "You moron! That is our island!"

Now before we go to someone else, let's just see how much it's going for. Hmm... $156.91. That's kind of low for a private island.

Disappearing people...much fun. Not.

Hmm, something tells me, it's going to get harder to follow her, as times goes on. Well at least till we get to RE 4. By then I'm sure we will have some kind of tracking device either on her or in her brain. Tho she doesn't have much of one to place the tracker on. Anyways we soon find her wandering around some city. With everyone for some reason watching her.

"Why are you all watching me?" Ada asks no one in particular.

No one dares to say a word to her. All they do is watch, in a very confused state. Which is making me wonder what are they seeing, that both Ada and I don't see. And for those that think it's easy to, just look behind her, well it's not. Seems like whatever it is, doesn't want us to see it.

She stops. "What do you mean it?" She suddenly says unexpectedly. Which scares several people around her.

Not that they aren't already scared. Which is really making me wonder what is following her. Maybe we will finally see what it is when she enters a building or something.

"Why would I go into a building of a city I don't know?" Ada continues to talk to herself. Out loud.

Yes I know. Not much going on here. So before we go to someone else. Maybe we should tell you what we saw right before Ada last spoke. And that is she has what I believe is six cats following her. All of which have little sniper rifles on their backs. And it that wasn't the odd or weird part. A few other cats are dressed like ninjas and jumping from building to building. Now to make this all come together as Ada walks into a building, for real. You can see three E.T.Z.M on her back.

Sadly nothing comes to mind.

Alright our last person to bug for now is our dear friend, who is still wandering around the cool country of Canada! I still don't get why he's here. Aside from the fact that he can rest, get all his stuff restocked, and do some target practice.

"On three. One. Two. Three." He calmly says as four very large black bears come at him.

Very weird and kind of cool. Now if you look all around him, you see different animals surrounding them, and if you listen closely, you can hear them cheering on the bears. Tho some of them are cheering for HUNK.

"Again!" He tells the bears as they slowly get up off of the ground.  
Getting a little mad, they look at him and come at him, in a different way. Yes these bears are thinking like they are soldiers. And for all those that love the wildlife, HUNK isn't using real weapons on them, and the guns he has on him are those toy guns that shoot water. Which he hasn't used yet. While HUNK continues to train and train the bears, we will end the chapter here. Not before HUNK gets taken down by the bears.

To be continued.


End file.
